


Kaikki on muuttunut

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Tuijottelua melankoliaa ja lämpimiä tunteita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Sherlock huokaisee ja katsoo häntä niin kuin hän ei tajuaisi mistään mitään. Se tuntuu mukavan tutulta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tästä on tarkoitus tulla pieni jatkis ja tämä spoilaa Sherlockin neloskautta mennen tullen ja palatessa. Ja vaikka neloskaudesta ois kuinka ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia, tykkään kovasti siitä miten mainion alun kaikille tuleville Johnlock-tarinoille se asetti. Siis muutama kömpelö keskustelu vain ja sitten voidaankin jo...

_Kaikki on muuttunut_ , hän ajattelee ja istuutuu nojatuolille.  
  
Tai ehkä ei kuitenkaan aivan kaikki.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock puristaa silmänsä ensin vielä tiukemmin kiinni ja sitten raottaa toista. John vaihtaa teekupin toiseen käteen ja odottaa, kun Sherlock nostaa jalkansa pois sohvan käsinojalta ja kierähtää aamutakkeineen lattialle. Ele on kummallisen sulava. John nielaisee ja tuijottaa teekuppiaan, ja Sherlock asettautuu sohvanreunalle, kerää jalat alleen ja luultavasti katsoo häntä.  
  
”Missä hän on?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
John rypistää otsaansa. ”Kuka?”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee ja katsoo häntä niin kuin hän ei tajuaisi mistään mitään. Se tuntuu mukavan tutulta. ”Rosie. Lapsesi.”  
  
”Ahaa,” hän sanoo. ”Rouva Hudson haki hänet kymmenen minuuttia sitten. He kuuntelevat kuulemma jonkun biisin.”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
”Itse nukut sohvalla etkä tiedä edes missä hän on. Koska nukut sohvalla. Keskellä päivää. Mikä johtuu siitä, ettet nukkunut yöllä yhtään.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään hänelle. Kun he kolme viikkoa siten palasivat Baker Streetille, hän kuvitteli ensin että tällaista se nyt vain olisi tästä eteenpäin. Sherlock väistelisi hänen katsettaan ja kieltäytyisi hymyilemästä koko suulla. Hän itse seisoisi keskellä palasiksi räjähtänyttä olohuonetta ja selvittäisi kurkkuaan loputtomiin mutta ei silti löytäisi mitään sanottavaa.  
  
Ensimmäisenä yönä hän kuvitteli olevansa taas siellä. Eurus katsoi heitä näytön takaa ja Sherlock painoi aseen omaan leukaansa. Kun hän heräsi, hän puristi sängynlaitoja kyljet tahmaisina hiestä. Rosie huusi ja hän oli melko varma, että hän itsekin oli juuri huutanut. Hieman myöhemmin hän käveli Rosie sylissään edestakaisin olohuonetta, josta oli jo siivottu huonekalunpalaset mutta jossa ei vielä ollut mitään. Hän huomasi Sherlockin vasta, kun mies kääntyi ympäri ovensuussa ja palasi omaan makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  
”Itse nukuit kolme tuntia ja kahdeksantoista minuuttia”, Sherlock sanoo nyt ja näyttää huojentavan omahyväiseltä, ”kahdessa pätkässä.”  
  
”Minä sentään yritän nukkua”, John sanoo. ”Sinunkin pitäisi. Sinun pitää toipua kunnolla, ja jotta se onnistuisi, et voi vain –”  
  
”Lapsesi valvotti minua. Yritin vain selittää miten painovoima toimii.”  
  
John nielaisee. Sherlock katsoo häntä ja painaa sormenpäät yhteen leukansa alla, vaikka tietenkin se on tarpeetonta. Kyllä John muistaa, miten hän heräsi ensimmäisen puolentoista tunnin jälkeen Rosien itkuun ja käveli raput alas, nojasi ovenkarmiin ja katsoi heitä. Sherlock oli jo nostanut Rosien kehdostaan ja piteli tyttöä hieman kömpelösti niin kuin aina, ja niin kuin aina, Rosie ei tuntunut piittaavan. _Mene nukkumaan_ , Sherlock sanoi Johnille ja alkoi laulaa.  
  
Hän ei tietenkään saanut unta. Hän makasi omassa sängyssään yläkerrassa ja kuunteli, miten Sherlockin matala ääni kertoi tarinaa pienestä tytöstä, joka ei päässyt avaruusalukseen, koska ei osannut kertoa mikä on painovoima. Hän tunnisti melodian, mikä teki laulusta entistäkin oudomman.  
  
Hän heräsi toisen kerran puoli kuudelta. Rosie nukkui Sherlockin vatsan päällä ja Sherlock luki jotain, mikä näytti hätkähdyttävän pitkältä väitöskirjalta. John meni keittämään teetä ja istuutui sitten omaan nojatuoliinsa odottamaan, että hänen tyttärensä heräisi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja kiskaisee sitten aamutakin paremmin ympärilleen. John kääntää katseensa päättäväisesti muualle.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, kävelee hänen eteensä ja istuu alas tuolille. ” _John._ Kuinka monta kertaa tästä pitää puhua? Luulisi että jopa sinun –”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo, ” _hyvä on._ En ole pahoillani siitä, että Rosie valvotti sinua.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja rypistää sitten otsaansa.  
  
”Mutta ei sinun tarvitsisi olla se, joka herää laulamaan hänelle”, hän jatkaa ja asettaa teekupin turvaan lattialle. Sherlock puristaa suunsa tiukasti kiinni ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hetken hän melkein kuvittelee, että kaikki vuodet ovat olleet vain huijausta, että he eivät ole vielä edes tavanneet Moriartya, mitään siitä kaikesta ei ole tapahtunut, ei _mitään_ , ja Sherlock on jättänyt verisiä irtosormia jääkaappiin ja hän itse aikoo rauhallisesti huomauttaa asiasta.  
  
Mutta Sherlockin murjotus on nyt erilaista. Sherlock kääntää katseensa pois liian nopeasti ja sitten vilkaisee Johnia kuin laskelmoisi jotain, mitä hän ei ymmärrä. Hän nielaisee muutamaan kertaan ja yrittää olla ajattelematta, että Sherlock näyttää vanhemmalta, liian paljon vanhemmalta, huumeriippuvuus ja lähestulkoon yliannostus näkyvät edelleen.  
  
Ja hän itse muistaa liian hyvin, miten Sherlock kuunteli Mollyn ääntä puhelinlinjan toisessa päässä ja sitten myöhemmin hakkasi sen arkun paljain käsin, ja hän vain seisoi siinä eikä voinut tehdä mitään. Tai miten Sherlock huojui kaivon reunalla kun häntä vedettiin ylös, ja miten hän kompuroi reunan yli ja Sherlock kiskoi häntä käsistä ja samalla yritti kietoa huopaa hänen ympärilleen. Ja heti kun hän oli pudonnut istumaan maahan kaivon viereen, Sherlock irrotti otteensa hänestä, käveli kauemmas eikä enää katsonut häntä silmiin. Eurus seisoi puiden alla ja tuijotti heitä pää kallellaan ja huulet tyynessä hymyssä.  
  
”Sinä et työnnä minua pois”, Sherlock sanoo ja vilkuilee häntä silmännurkasta. Hän ei tiedä onko se pyyntö vai ehkä sittenkin uhkaus.  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoo hieman ohuella äänellä. ”En tarkoittanut sitä.”  
  
”Sanoit että me olemme nyt tässä. Me kolme. Myös minä.”  
  
”Sherlock –”  
  
”Sinä haluat nukkua öisin. Minä en halua. Sinä et osaa laulaa. Minä osaan. Jos jonkun pitää laulaa hänelle yöllä, loogisesti ajateltuna sen pitäisi olla minä.”  
  
”Se ei tunnu oikealta”, John sanoo. ”Sinun ei pitäisi joutua –”  
  
” _J_ _ohn._ ”  
  
Hän nielaisee. Sherlock istuu hänen edessään omalla tuolillaan. Jos hän ojentaisi jalkansa lattian poikki, hän voisi painaa heidän jalkateränsä vastakkain. Sherlock tuijottaa seinää, jolla ei ole mitään uutta. John painaa kämmenet nojatuolin käsinojia vasten ja hengittää syvään, mutta mikään ei muutu helpommaksi.  
  
”Tajuat varmaan”, hän sanoo, ”että jos et olisi täällä, jos olisit vaikka… painanut sitä liipaisinta, minäkään en…”  
  
” _John_ .”  
  
”Olisin yksin”, hän jatkaa ja miettii etäisesti, miten Sherlock saa sen kaiken aina mahtumaan hänen nimeensä, yhteen ainoaan tavuun, ”minä ja Rosie, me olisimme yksin jossain muualla. Jossain aivan väärässä paikassa. Enkä tietäisi yhtään mitä tehdä.”  
  
”Lopeta tuo”, Sherlock sanoo ja kuulostaa melkein hengästyneeltä. John painaa päänsä selkänojaa vasten ja sulkee silmänsä aivan pieneksi hetkeksi. Hän kuulee miten Sherlock liikahtaa tuolillaan ja miten rouva Hudsonin levysoitin pauhaa.  
  
”Olen iloinen että laulat Rosielle”, hän sanoo, ”helvetin iloinen. Et voi edes ymmärtää miten iloinen –”  
  
”Voin”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä, ja John puristaa sormia käsinojiin.  
  
”Mutta pelkään että teet niin koska… koska ajattelet jotenkin että… sinun pitäisi korvata minulle jotain.”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. John suoristaa selkänsä vaikkei se toimi. Sherlock vilkaisee häntä kerran ja sitten hän tuntee itsensä taas aivan yhtä pieneksi.  
  
”Sinun pitää tietää”, hän sanoo hieman tärisevällä äänellä, ”että ei ole mitään korvattavaa. Ja olen ihan helvetin pahoillani että syytin sinua.”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. John kumartuu ottamaan teekuppinsa, mutta tee on kylmää. Kaikki on vähän pielessä, niin vähän ettei sitä aina edes huomaa, ja silti hän ei tiedä miten sen voisi korjata.  
  
”Unohdetaan se”, Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo häntä, eikä hän pysty liikkumaan. ”Unohdetaan kaikki minkä voi vain unohtaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi ostaa Rosielle kuulosuojaimet”, Sherlock sanoo, ”jos aiot antaa hänen vielä kuunnella musiikkia rouva Hudsonin kanssa.”  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja kävelee keittiöön. John ei missään tapauksessa käänny katsomaan vaan juo ison kulauksen kylmää teetä.  
  
**  
  
Hän kääntää kylkeä ja sänky narahtaa. Rosie on lakannut itkemästä ainakin kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Hänen pitäisi jo nukkua. Jos hän vielä makaa tässä silmät auki ja tuijottaa lipastoa, joka on yhä tyhjä, hän ei enää saa unta ennen aamua. Hän menee töihin silmäpussit taas hiukan suurempina. Nancy Wilson hymyilee hänelle Maryn työpöydän takaa, sanoo jotain lapsesta, se on niin raskasta kun ne ovat pieniä mutta toisaalta niin ihanaa, ainutlaatuista, eikä hän ikinä kerro Nancylle minkä takia hän ei pysty edes hymyilemään naiselle. Hän ei myöskään aio kertoa, ettei hän ole se, joka nostaa Rosie Watsonin olohuoneeseen asetetusta kehdosta puoli kolmelta aamuyöllä ja laulaa tuttua sävelmää hyvin matalalla äänellä.  
  
Hän melkein painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Hän on luovuttanut lapsensa Sherlock Holmesin huolenpitoon. Sitä voisi kai pitää melkein ihmiskokeena.  
  
Toisinaan hän ajattelee, että ehkä hän voisi kutsua Marya. Ei töissä tietenkään, ei silloin kun Nancy Wilson ojentaa hänelle teekuppia ja tekee kaiken aivan eri tavalla kuin Mary, tai mikä pahempaa, samalla tavalla. Hän ei kutsuisi Marya myöskään taksissa tai kadulla tai Tescossa vaan pelkästään täällä, keskellä yötä omassa huoneessaan. Ehkä Mary kävelisi ovesta ja istuutuisi seinän viereen. Hän katsoisi kuollutta vaimoaan ja Mary katsoisi takaisin häneen ja sanoisi että kyllä se siitä. Rosiesta tulee erinomainen lapsi, ehkä hieman omituinen mutta fiksuin kaikista. Sherlock on jo oppinut miten vauvaa pidellään. Jonain päivänä he oppivat taas hymyilemäänkin.  
  
Hän nielaisee muutamaan kertaan, työntää Maryn pois mielestään ja peitot syrjään. Varmasti Mary tietää, että hän kutsuisi tätä milloin tahansa, juuri nyt, jos hän ei pelkäisi että Mary sen jälkeen seuraisi häntä kaikkialle niin kuin ennen. Hän ei pysty enää siihen. Hän aikoo elää vaikkei se aina siltä näytä. Siellä kaivossa hän yritti kiivetä pystysuoraa seinää pitkin pois vaikka hänen jalkansa oli kahlittu pohjaan. Niin paljon hän halusi elää. Hän ei voi enää puhua Marylle.  
  
Portaat narisevat, kun hän kävelee ne hitaasti alas. Olisi pitänyt laittaa paita päälle, mutta nyt on liian myöhäistä. Hän pysähtyy ovensuuhun. Sherlockin kasvot peittyvät varjoon. Pöytälamppu valaisee vain Rosien hämmentyneen ilmeen.  
  
”Jaksollinen järjestelmä?” hän kysyy mahdollisimman hiljaa.  
  
”Etkö ole lukenut tutkimuksia?” Sherlock kysyy ja jatkaa, ” _helium, neon, argon… krypton, ksenon, radon…_ ”  
  
”Mitä tutkimuksia?”  
  
”Sovelsin hieman”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta uskoisin että hän pystyy muutaman vuoden päästä luettelemaan ne kaikki vaikkei tiedä miksi. Seuraavaksi aion kokeilla Afrikan maita.”  
  
John kävelee olohuoneen lattian poikki. Sherlock tekee hänelle tilaa sohvalla. Rosie ei tunnu huomaavan häntä lainkaan, tuijottaa vain Sherlockia silmät suurina. John vilkaisee lastaan ja tätä pitelevää miestä, joka luettelee alkuaineita hyvin tuttuun melodiaan upotettuina. Hänellä on kummallinen tunne, että hän katselee Sherlockia usein aivan samalla ilmeellä kuin Rosie nyt. Hän ei tosin takerru samalla Sherlockin peukaloon.  
  
”Minulla on kylmä”, hän sanoo ja Sherlock vilkaisee häntä kesken _titaanin_ ilmeellä, joka vihjaa uskomattomasta tyhmyydestä eikä kovin hienovaraisesti. ”Jätin paitani yläkertaan.”  
  
Hän ei tiedä miten se tapahtuu, mutta Sherlock onnistuu huokaisemaan raskaasti keskeyttämättä laulamista.  
  
”Istut yhden villapaitani päällä”, hän jatkaa sinnikkäästi. ”Olisiko mahdollista että ojentaisit sen minulle?”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sihahtaa ja Rosien puristusote tämän peukalosta näyttää tiukentuvan, ”minä yritän nukuttaa sinun lastasi ja opettaa hänelle samalla jotain järkevää. Jos millään viitsisit –”  
  
”Nosta edes takapuoltasi”, John sanoo, ja koska hän on hyvin nopea, hän saa paidan vetäistyä pois Sherlockin alta, kun mies liikahtaa pari millimetriä kärsivä ilme kasvoillaan. ”Kiitos.”  
  
Villapaita tietenkin kutittaa paljasta ihoa vasten. Sherlock on lakannut laulamasta. Rosie yrittää ilmeisesti pyöriä Sherlockin sylissä.  
  
”Haluatko –”  
  
”Pidä sinä vain häntä.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. John yrittää löytää parempaa asentoa sohvalla. Jos hänen vasen olkapäänsä osuu Sherlockin käsivartta vasten, se on ihan vain pelkkä vahinko. Hän ei ole lainkaan yksinäinen, tai vaikka onkin, ei hän kaipaa _kosketusta._ Puhuminen riittää mainiosti. Toisen yli yksivuotiaan läsnäolo on hänelle aivan tarpeeksi ihmiskontaktia.  
  
”Tiedän ettei sen ollut tarkoitus mennä näin”, Sherlock sanoo hädin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä.  
  
John nielaisee. ” _Sherlock._ Vaimoni kuoli. Lapseni äiti kuoli. Tietenkään sen ei ollut tarkoitus mennä näin. Mutta jos… kun en voi tuoda Marya takaisin, ei ole mitään mikä… tarkoitan että tämä on kutakuinkin paras tilanne.”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Sherlock kysyy hyvin hiljaa. Rosie on nukahtanut.  
  
”Mary on poissa”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee,” ja kun asia kerran on niin, olen ihan helvetin onnellinen että sinä olet täällä.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä ja puraisee hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Hän yrittää olla katsomatta Sherlockin suuta. Kaikkialla on aivan hiljaista, hänen selkäänsä kutittaa, hänen pikkuruinen tyttärensä nukkuu Sherlockin sylissä ja aamuun on vielä hirvittävän monta tuntia, eikä hän tiedä mitä tehdä niillä.  
  
”Keitä teetä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Luin viime yönä erittäin mielenkiintoisen tutkimuksen.”  
  
”Varmasti”, hän sanoo mutta tottelee silti.  
  
Puoli neljän jälkeen kadulta alkaa kuulua ääniä. John juo toista kupillista teetä. Sherlock lukee matalalla äänellä otteita tutkimuksesta, joka käsittelee jotain sellaista, mistä John ei ymmärtänyt kunnolla yhtään sanaa. Rosie itki vähän _ylimääräisten muuttujien eliminoimisen_ jälkeen mutta nukahti pian uudestaan.  
  
Neljän jälkeen John ottaa villapaidan pois. Kutina loppuu mutta hänelle tulee heti kylmä. Hän siirtyy lähemmäs Sherlockia ja kasaa toiselle puolelleen muutaman sohvatyynyn. Jostain hyvin kaukaa kuuluu keskustelua, ehkä ulkoa kadulta. Sherlock ei ole vieläkään lopettanut lukemista. John on oikeastaan hyvin väsynyt, suorastaan niin väsynyt, että hänen päänsä ei aivan pysy pystyssä, ja tutkimus on mielettömän tylsä, nyt hän ymmärtää miten Sherlock saa Rosien nukahtamaan öisin. Hän raottaa toista silmäänsä ja vilkaisee tyttöä, joka näyttää hyvin tyytyväiseltä. John tietää kyllä, että Rosie on painavampi kuin miltä näyttää, mutta varmasti Sherlock valittaisi, jos vasen käsivarsi alkaisi puutua. John nielaisee muutaman kerran ja antaa sitten päänsä valua siihen suuntaan mihin se on matkalla.  
  
”Huomenta”, joku sanoo.  
  
John vääntää silmänsä auki. Rouva Hudson seisoo ovensuussa tarjottimen ja kahden teekupin kanssa.  
  
”Tuo näyttää hyvin mukavalta”, nainen sanoo, ”mutta jos viitsisit, ehkä voisit tulla ottamaan tämän tarjottimen. Pöydällä näyttää olevan jonkinlainen tutkimusasetelma meneillään, eikä Sherlock taida pystyä liikkumaan niin kauan kun pitelee teitä molempia.”  
  
John räpyttelee silmiään ja pudottaa sitten tyynykasan lattialle noustessaan seisomaan. Sherlockin oikea hiha on täynnä ryppyjä, jotka John on ilmeisesti itse tehnyt. Vaikuttaa siltä, että hän nojasi unissaan Sherlockin käsivarteen.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo, suoristaa housujaan ja toivoo ettei olisi ottanut villapaitaa pois. Hitot kutinasta.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock sanoo epätavallisen karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Olen varma ettei häntä haittaa, John”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja ojentaa tarjotinta häntä kohti, ”mutta jos voisit ottaa teesi. Minä elän kiireistä elämää, niin kuin hyvin tiedät.”  
  
Hän ottaa teetarjottimen, raivaa sille tilaa sohvapöydältä ja nostaa sitten Rosien Sherlockin sylistä. Rosie tietenkin herää heti ja alkaa huutaa. Sherlock nuolaisee huuliaan eikä hän ole aivan varma, onko omahyväinen ilme tahallista vai kenties silkka vahinko. Ehkä Sherlock ei mahda sille mitään. Hän nostaa Rosien rintakehäänsä vasten ja kävelee ympäri olohuonetta, ja Sherlock valuu selälleen sohvalle. Hetken päästä Rosie on lakannut itkemästä ja Sherlock kuorsaa.  
  
**  
  
”John?”  
  
Hän puristaa kämmenet nyrkkiin ja suoristaa sitten selkänsä. Sherlock seisoo aamutakissa keskellä lattiaa ja ojentaa hänelle teekuppia.  
  
”Sinä tarvitset jutun”, hän sanoo ja kääntää katseensa takaisin siihen epämääräiseen tahraan matossa, ”jonkun hyvän, sellaisen mikä veisi keneltä tahansa normaalilta ihmiseltä yöunet.”  
  
Sherlock liikahtaa. John huokaisee, ojentautuu sitten ottamaan teekupin ja romahtaa mahdollisimman nopeasti istumaan omaan tuoliinsa. Sherlock huojuu lattialla ja aamutakki heiluu miehen mukana.  
  
”Töissä oli turhauttavaa”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ja John kääntää katseensa muualle. Ennen Sherlock olisi tässä vaiheessa jo vetänyt tuoliaan lähemmäs häntä ja istunut siihen aivan hänen naamansa eteen päätelläkseen kaiken mahdollisen siitä, millaisia ryppyjä hänen silmäkulmissaan sattui tänään olemaan. Hän puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja kieltäytyy uskomasta että voisi _kaivata_ sitä. ”Tylsää? Ei, ei tylsää, yleensä olet tylsistynyt mutta silloin kolistelet kaapinovia ja valitat jostain turhasta. Joku teki virheen. Olet vihainen jollekulle joka teki virheen.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Leukemia. Seitsemänvuotiaalla lapsella. Toivoin että se olisi mitä tahansa muuta.”  
  
Sherlock jähmettyy paikalleen.  
  
”Kaikki päivät täynnä flunssia ja ripuleita”, John sanoo, ”sitä unohtaa että joskus on isompiakin juttuja. Tällaisia. Ja ettei niitä kuuluisi tuoda kotiin.”  
  
”John, et voi mitenkään –”  
  
”Se oli kielikuva”, hän sanoo ja hieroo ohimoaan. Päänsärky on sentään helpottanut. ”Oletko ollut sisällä koko päivän?”  
  
”Kävimme puistossa. Rosie yritti syödä hiekkaa.”  
  
”Puistossa”, John toistaa, ”aamutakki päällä.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Oli minulla päällystakki. Eikä sinua ole ennen kiinnostanut mitä –”  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo, ja ihme kyllä Sherlock pysähtyy kesken lauseen. Sitäkään ei olisi ennen tapahtunut. Sherlock olisi pyörinyt aamutakissaan ympäri huonetta ja John olisi kävellyt perässä tai ehkä romahtanut nojaamaan seinää vasten niin kuin vanha mies. Hän olisi yrittänyt puhua eikä Sherlock olisi kuunnellut. Nyt hän näkee katsomattakin että Sherlock tuijottaa häntä eikä uskalla liikkua, koska hänen äänensä oli niin väsynyt. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
”Miksi?” Sherlock kysyy hitaasti.  
  
”Tule nyt vain tänne”, John sanoo ja painaa päänsä tuolinreunaa vasten. ”Istu tuohon. En jaksa jutella kun seisot siinä keskellä lattiaa.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse jutella”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Itse asiassa rouva Hudson opettaa Rosieta tekemään omenakakkua, ja minun varmaan pitäisi jo –”  
  
” _Istu tuohon_ ”, John sanoo, osoittaa tuolia ja miettii hajamielisesti, tähänkö hän nykyään käyttää _kapteeni John Watsonin_ ääntä.  
  
Sherlock kuitenkin tottelee heti. John nielaisee muutaman kerran ja katsoo, miten Sherlock asettautuu istumaan häntä vastapäätä selkä epätavallisen suorassa ja molemmat jalkapohjat painettuina huolellisesti lattiaa vasten.  
  
”Sherlock”, John aloittaa, ”sinun pitää tehdä… jotain. Et ole käyttänyt mitään niistä naurettavan kalliista paidoistasi moneen viikkoon.”  
  
”Jos haluat –”  
  
”En minä välitä _paidoista_ ”, hän sanoo, ja Sherlock painaa suupielet tiukasti kiinni ja tuijottaa hieman hänen ohitseen, ”mutta jokin on _pielessä_ , ja haluaisin vain että… haluaisin että kaikki palaisi _normaaliksi._ ”  
  
Sherlock hymähtää. John painaa molemmat kädet omia polviaan vasten.  
  
”En tietenkään tarkoita muiden ihmisten _normaalia_ , vaan sinun… mitä se ikinä onkin. Sinun pitäisi etsiä joku sarjamurhaaja. _Meidän_ pitäisi etsiä joku sarjamurhaaja. Voisit päätellä syyllisen kengännauhoista ja sitten ryntäilisimme sarjamurhaajan perässä ympäri Lontoota niin kuin ennen ja sinä työntäisit meidät johonkin älyttömään vaaratilanteeseen ja sitten jälkeenpäin kohauttelisit olkapäitäsi Gregille ja sanoisit että se oli _ilmiselvää._ ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja vilkuilee häntä, ”luulin että _älyttömät vaaratilanteet_ olisivat… että olisimme väsyneet niihin.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Sherlock –”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. Varmasti John aikoi sanoa jotain, jonkun kokonaisen lauseen, hän ei vain enää muista mikä se oli.  
  
”En olisi…” Sherlock sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”kun olimme siellä ja hän… kun minun olisi pitänyt… en olisi ikinä…”  
  
”Tiedän”, John sanoo, vaikkei ole aivan varma.  
  
Sherlock nostaa kämmenen kasvojensa eteen ja painaa sen suutaan vasten. John puristaa sormet käsinojiin. _Lopeta_ , hän haluaisi sanoa _, lopeta nyt tuo ja ole sellainen kuin ennen, uhkarohkea ja aivan pihalla kaikesta mitä tavalliset ihmiset saattaisivat tuntea._  
  
”Et tiedä”, Sherlock sanoo eikä katso häneen. ”Olisin ampunut kenet tahansa muun ensin. Kenet tahansa.”  
  
John pudistelee päätään. Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään ja siirtelee jalkojaan lattialla niin kuin ei tietäisi mitä tehdä niillä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, _”Sherlock_ .”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä ja laskee sentään käden leualtaan syliinsä. John kurottaa lattian poikki ja tarttuu käteen, painaa sormensa ranteen ympärille ja toisen kätensä Sherlockin kämmentä vasten. Sherlock luultavasti tuijottaa häntä. Hänen polveaan vihlaisee. Tuolit ovat liian kaukana toisistaan, tämä ei toimi, olisi pitänyt mieluummin sanoa jotain. Hänen suunsa vain tuntui niin kuivalta.  
  
Sherlock painaa vapaan kätensä hänen rannettaan vasten.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoo omille sukilleen, ”kaikki on sekaisin. Miten ihmeessä tämä päättyi näin? Mitä helvettiä me teemme?”  
  
”Etsimme jonkun sarjamurhaajan”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä aivan hänen korvansa läheltä.  
  
Hän puree alahuultaan. Sherlockin oikean käden sormet liikkuvat kevyesti hänen kämmenselkänsä päällä. Ele vaikuttaa siltä että sitä voisi ehkä kutsua silittämiseksi. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä laitan jonkun naurettavan kalliin paidan päälle”, Sherlock sanoo, ja kyllä, Sherlock silittää hänen kättään, mutta _helvetti_ hän kuvitteli hetken että he kuolisivat sinne, että Sherlock ampuisi hänet tai että hän joutuisi katsomaan miten Sherlock ampuisi itsensä. Tuskin kukaan kieltäisi häneltä pientä silitystä sen kaiken jälkeen. ”Jos tahdot, saat päättää minkä. Lestrade voi valita meille jonkun hyvän jutun, jonkun joka on hänen miehilleen aivan mahdoton. Me ratkaisemme sen päivässä. Sinä laitat aseen takintaskuun hirveän vakavana ja ajattelet ettet taatusti joudu käyttämään sitä. Minä nostan kaulukset ylös.”  
  
John puristaa huulet yhteen. Hän on melko varma että Sherlockin hengitys tuntuu hänen korvansa vieressä, tai ehkä se on ilmastointi.  
  
”Rosie”, hän sanoo, ”meillä on nyt Rosie.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ja saisit oikeastaan olla kiitollinen että minä olen hänen kanssaan kotona eikä hänelle tarvitse hankkia jotain älykkyysosamäärältään korkeintaan keskinkertaista lastenhoitajaa. Mutta ehkä rouva Hudson voi olla hänen kanssaan sillä aikaa, kun me jahtaamme Lontoon rikollisia. Tai Molly. Molly voisi ottaa hänet mukaan töihin.”  
  
”Ei helvetissä”, John sanoo, ”Rosie ei mene lähellekään ruumishuonetta.”  
  
”Se oli vain ehdotus”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa kämmenensä Johnin kämmenen päälle. ”Auttaako tämä?”  
  
John nyökkää kohti lattiaa ja vetää sitten hyvin hitaasti itsensä pystyyn. Selkänikamat raksahtelevat. Sherlock antaa hänen vetää kätensä pois ja tuijottaa häntä, kun hän hieroo sormiaan ja ristii ne syliinsä.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Milloin vain”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
**  
  
He saavat panttivankitapauksen. Greg tuijottaa heitä molempia vuorotellen ennen kuin lopulta nyökkää ja selittää yksityiskohdat lyhyesti, suuren yrityksen toimitusjohtajan tytär, yksitoistavuotias, siepattiin matkalla koulusta kotiin, ei lunnasvaatimuksia, vain suoraan tytön äidille osoitettu kirje, jossa on kummallisen henkilökohtainen sävy. Greg ajaa heidät rikospaikalle, John istuu etupenkillä ja vilkuilee olkansa yli Sherlockia, joka pitää silmät suljettuina ja työntää näkymättömiä ovia auki. Ennen he olisivat ottaneet taksin. Helvetti, ennen Sherlock olisi ottanut taksin ja käskenyt hänen hankkia oma. Nyt Greg vilkaisee häntä liikennevaloissa ja kysyy, miltä tilanne vaikuttaa. John tuijottaa takaisin ja Greg kääntää katseensa tiukasti eteenpäin.  
  
”Tarkoitin että yleisesti ottaen”, mies jatkaa, ”mitä teille kuuluu ja muuta sellaista. Onhan tässä mennyt viikkoja, mutta se oli… aika iso juttu.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Me olemme ihan kunnossa.”  
  
”Ainakin teitä on kaksi”, Greg sanoo ja kääntyy kadulle, jonka molemmin puolin on puistoa. ”Tässä se tapahtui.”  
  
He eivät varsinaisesti joudu hengenvaaraan. John kiskoo takkia tiukemmin ympärilleen ihan vain että tuntisi aseen rintalastaa vasten, eikä Sherlock tietenkään malta odottaa poliiseja vaan haluaa tarkistaa, löysivätkö he oikean paikan. Siinä vaiheessa on kulunut jo tunteja, ainakin seitsemän, eikä John ole syönyt mitään aamiaisen jälkeen. Hänellä on kummallisen normaali olo. He hiipivät tyhjän tehdasrakennuksen takana ja sydän hakkaa korvissa mutta kädet eivät tärise. Kun he työntävät metallioven auki ja tyttö tuijottaa heitä suu auki, sieppaajan askeleet kuuluvat jo jollain ylemmällä käytävällä. Sherlock ottaa muutaman askeleen kohti ovea, mutta John käyttää sotilasääntään.  
  
”Olisit antanut minun mennä”, Sherlock sanoo myöhemmin, kun Gregin miehet ovat vihdoin päässeet paikalle ja heidät on lähetetty kotiin. ”Olisin saattanut saada hänet kiinni.”  
  
”Olin yllättynyt että kuuntelit.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään. John kääntää katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Vielä muutama kortteli, ja sitten he ovat Baker Streetilla. Taksikuski vääntää radiota hitusen kovemmalle, merisää on huono.  
  
”Tästä eteenpäin juttu on niin”, John sanoo ikkunalle, ”että kukaan ei kuole. Se ei vain enää käy. Rosie ei saa menettää meitä, ei kumpaakaan meistä.”  
  
”John –”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John odottaa jonkin aikaa. Sitten taksi pysähtyy 221B:n eteen, Sherlock työntää oven auki ja John kaivaa lompakon esiin. Taskuun piilotettu ase osuu kevyesti kylkiluita vasten. Hän kiittää kuskia ja kävelee sitten portaat ylös. Sherlock on jättänyt oven auki.  
  
”Ihanaa että tulitte”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja nousee seisomaan heidän sohvaltaan, asettaa keksipaketin syrjään ja vilkaisee vielä Rosieta, joka nukkuu kehdossaan. ”Minulla on treffit.”  
  
John vilkaisee kelloa. Puoli yksitoista. Hänellä on huomenna aamuvuoro, yhdeksältä täytyy olla vastaanotolla.  
  
”Selvitittekö sen?” rouva Hudson kysyy vielä ovensuusta. ”Saitteko miehen kiinni?”  
  
”Emme aivan”, John sanoo, ”mutta löysimme siepatun tytön. Tai Sherlock löysi, tietenkin.”  
  
Sherlock hymähtää ja asettaa takin naulakkoon. Violetti kauluspaita näyttää melkein kummalliselta niiden kaikkien aamutakkipäivien jälkeen.  
  
”Mainiota”, rouva Hudson, ”minä tästä nyt menenkin. Mukavaa iltaa.”  
  
”Samoin”, John sanoo, _treffit_ , omituista. Hänkin kävi sellaisilla joskus. Sherlock kurkistaa Rosien kehtoon ja istuutuu sitten sohvalle, nostaa jalat ylös ja huokaisee raskaasti. Paita näyttää kiiltävän ihan vähän lampun valossa, voisiko siinä olla glitteriä? John kääntää katseensa kohti keittiötä, joka näyttää melko tyhjältä mutta ei kovin saastuneelta. ”Ruokaa. Me tarvitsemme ruokaa. Haluatko kiinalaista vai nepalilaista?”  
  
”Valitse sinä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa kattoa.  
  
Kun ruoka tulee, Rosie on jo kerran herännyt, kulkenut Johnin sylissä muutaman kierroksen ympäri asuntoa ja kuunnellut melko pitkän listan Afrikan maita Sherlockin matalalla äänellä lausuttuna. Johnin omatkin silmät melkein painuivat kiinni siinä vaiheessa. Nyt Rosie on taas kehdossaan ja Sherlock raahautuu keittiöön vain erikseen käskettynä. John työntää pahvirasiallisen tofua ja cashew-pähkinöitä Sherlockin eteen ja ottaa itse riisin.  
  
”Olet hyvällä tuulella”, Sherlock sanoo, kun John on jo ehtinyt täyttää oman vatsansa ja sitten vahtinut huolellisesti, että Sherlock syö edes jotain. ”Johtuuko se paidasta?”  
  
”Mitä? Ei. Ei tietenkään. Minä vain…”  
  
”Se johtuu paidasta”, Sherlock sanoo ja jättää haarukan pöydälle. ”Aamutakki häiritsi sinua.”  
  
”Ota tuo takaisin ja syö”, John sanoo ja nyökkää kohti haarukkaa. ”Ei se johdu paidasta. Eikä aamutakki _häiritse_ minua. Haluaisin vain että kaikki olisi jotenkin… enemmän niin kuin ennen.”  
  
”Tarkenna”, Sherlock sanoo ja istuu haarukka kädessä tuijottamassa häntä, kunnes hän työntää tofurasian miehen naaman eteen ja heiluttaa sitä.  
  
”Olen huolissani”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa, kun Sherlock pureskelee vähän liian näyttävästi, ”meistä. Itsestäni. Ja ehkä enemmän sinusta.”  
  
”Minä olen kunnossa.”  
  
”Et tietenkään ole”, John sanoo. ”Ei kumpikaan meistä ole ollut _kunnossa_ pitkään aikaan.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. ”Hyvä on. En ole enää aliravittu, nukun jonkin verran, en käytä huumeita. Poltan tupakkaa vain jos laastarit eivät millään auta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja työntää pahvirasiat syrjään. Hänen sormensa ovat rasvassa. Hän on väsynyt mutta ei halua nukkua. Rosie tuhisee ja oranssit katuvalot heijastuvat keittiön kattoon.  
  
”Mitä muuta?” Sherlock kysyy. ”Mitä muuta haluaisit?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, Sherlock sanoo, ”suhteellisesti ajateltuna. Me olisimme voineet kuolla molemmat. Sinä olisit voinut kuolla. Tai voisit olla niin vihainen minulle, ettet olisi tullut takaisin.”  
  
”En voisi”, John sanoo ja painaa kämmenet pöydänpintaa vasten. Hänestä tuntuu että Sherlock vilkaisee hänen käsiään. Hän otti sormuksen pois puolitoista viikkoa sitten, asetti sen tyhjään lipaston ylälaatikkoon ja työnsi laatikon kiinni. Neljä kertaa hän on avannut laatikon ja tuijottanut sormusta. Sitten hän on miettinyt miten kulkisi kadulla vielä monen vuoden päästä sormus sormessa ja Mary kävelisi hänen vierellään äänettömillä askelilla. Jonain päivänä hän leikkisi Rosien kanssa ja sanoisi Marylle jotain eikä muistaisi, että oli ollut yksin jo vuosia.  
  
”John?”  
  
”En voisi olla niin vihainen”, hän sanoo ja nostaa katseensa Sherlockiin. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä kasvot vakavina ja väsyneinä, mutta silmät seuraavat kaikkia hänen eleitään. ”Se on mahdotonta. Olen pahoillani että olin niin… olin niin surullinen, en tajunnut mitään. Olin väärässä. Mutta olisin joka tapauksessa tullut takaisin. Ennen pitkää.”  
  
Sherlockin vasen suupieli nytkähtää.  
  
”Yritän siis sanoa, että…” John painaa silmänsä kiinni ja nielaisee. ”Ei minulla ole aavistustakaan mitä yritän sanoa.”  
  
”Yrität pyytää anteeksi”, Sherlock sanoo, ”melko kömpelösti tosin, ja sitä paitsi kuulin jo ensimmäisellä kerralla.”  
  
John nyökkää. Hiljaisuus tuntuu liian pitkältä. Sherlock vääntelee suutaan niin kuin yrittäisi palauttaa kasvoilleen ilmettä, jota ei enää kunnolla muista. John tuijottaa olohuonetta.  
  
”Syön vähän enemmän seuraavalla kerralla”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John mutisee, puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja kääntää katseensa takaisin Sherlockiin. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Todellakin syöt. Jos sinä onnistut tappamaan itsesi sillä tavalla että unohdat syödä, minä olen kyllä aivan hukassa. Eikä meidän tyttömme opi ikinä jaksollista järjestelmää.”  
  
Sherlock hymyilee.  
  
“Mennään nukkumaan”, John sanoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jatkuu! Tätä lukua kirjoittaessa pohdiskelin, että oon viime aikoina kirjoittanut niin paljon Johnlockia, etten enää muista olenko kirjoittanut jonkun tietyn jutun toisessa tarinassa vai edellisessä luvussa, ja muutenkin tuntuu että alan kohta parodioida omaa tapaani kirjoittaa Johnin ja Sherlockin kommunikointia. Pitänee vaihtaa aihepiiriä jossain vaiheessa, mutta ei ihan vielä!
> 
> Tässä luvussa vähän angstia mutta suunta on uskoakseni kevenemään päin.

Hän kaivaa sormensa kivien väliin mutta ote lipsuu jatkuvasti. Vesi ylettyy jo hänen kaulaansa, kohta se on hänen leuassaan, sitten suun kohdalla, sitten nenässä. Hän vetää keuhkot täyteen ilmaa ja valuu pinnan alle.  _Kapteeni John Watson_ , hän ajattelee,  _nyt pitää ryhdistäytyä, olkapäät taakse, sinä et helvetti kuole tänään_ , mutta kaikkialla on kylmää ja pimeää eikä hän enää muista, mikä suunta on ylöspäin.  
  
_”John?”_  
  
Hän pakottaa silmänsä auki. Keuhkot täyttyvät vedellä. Sormet aukeavat vaikka hän yrittää puristaa niitä nyrkkiin. Hän tunnistaa äänen kyllä, mutta se tulee liian kaukaa, vesi on liian syvää.  
  
Sherlock tarttuu häntä olkapäistä.  
  
”John?”  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo, vaikka hänen suunsa on täynnä vettä, pakko olla, ” _Sherlock –”_  
  
”Hengitä”, Sherlock käskee ja hän vetää keuhkot niin täyteen kuin pystyy, eikä se olekaan vettä. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa korvissa, mutta hän ei kuole. Hänen kätensä ovat nihkeät, mutta se ei ole limaa kaivon seinistä vaan hikeä. Hän puristaa Sherlockin käsivarsia eikä onnistu päästämään irti vaikka yrittää.  
  
_Luoja_. Hän on tietenkin nähnyt unia Afganistanista kaikki nämä vuodet, erityisesti silloin, kun hereillä ollessa ei ole ollut riittävästi pelättävää. Sherlock pitelee häntä yhä kiinni olkapäistä, mikä ehkä johtuu siitä, että hän itse pitelee Sherlockin käsiä paikoillaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina. ”Afganistan?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo ja kääntää kasvonsa yskiäkseen. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntuu hirvittävän kuivalta, vaikka äsken se oli täynnä vettä. ”Kaivo. Olen pahoillani että herätin sinut.”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. ”En minä nukkunut.”  
  
”Rosie?”  
  
”Toivottavasti yhä unessa.”  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja irrottaa hitaasti otteensa Sherlockin käsivarsista. Ranteen yläpuolelle jää valkoiset jäljet. ”Minä en siis –”  
  
”Huusit minua”, Sherlock sanoo ja suoristautuu. ”Et tosin kovin lujaa.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään ja työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin.  
  
”Mene takaisin nukkumaan”, John sanoo ja painaa sormenpäät olkapäätä vasten, ”tai jatkamaan sitä mitä olit tekemässä.”  
  
”Luin artikkelia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”lepakoiden evoluutiosta. Oliko tämä ensimmäinen kerta?”  
  
”En usko”, John sanoo, ”ei.”  
  
”Näet painajaisia siitä.”  
  
”Olen nähnyt useamman kuin yhden painajaisen. Se ei tarkoita että –”  
  
Sherlock pyörähtää ympäri ja kävelee kahdella askeleella takaisin hänen sänkynsä viereen, ja hän työntää selkänsä sängynpäätyä vasten ja vetää peittoa ylemmäs.  
  
”Se vaivaa sinua”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tietenkin se vaivaa sinua. Tein virheen. Sinä melkein kuolit. Olisi pitänyt tajuta että näit painajaisia. Olisi pitänyt –”  
  
Sherlock pysähtyy kesken lauseen ja katsoo otsa rypyssä ensin Johnia ja sitten Johnin kättä, joka on tarrautunut uudelleen Sherlockin ranteen ympärille. John nielaisee. Siitä on varmaan melkein kaksi viikkoa, kun hän on viimeksi koskenut toista ihmistä, jotain muuta kuin Rosieta tai potilaita töissä. Kaksi viikkoa sitten Greg tuli kertomaan heille, että se sinnikäs kuntosaliohjaaja oli saatu kiinni, sanoi jotain epämääräistä hänen silmäpusseistaan ja taputti häntä olalle.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa ensin Johnin sormia ja sitten kasvoja.  
  
”Lopeta tuo”, John sanoo ja antaa peukalonsa liukua pari senttiä alemmas. Sherlock nielaisee. ”Me molemmat olemme tehneet aika monta virhettä. En pysty enää laskemaan niitä.”  
  
”Minä pystyn”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John tarttuu toisellakin kädellä Sherlockin ranteeseen. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina.  
  
”Sanoit että huusin sinua. Mitä minä tarkalleen ottaen sanoin?”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. ”Vain…  _Sherlock, Sherlock._  Et ikinä huuda minua kun näet unia Afganistanista.”  
  
”Sinä et kuulu Afganistaniin”, John sanoo ja irrottaa otteensa. Sherlock vetää kätensä pois hieman liian nopeasti.  
  
”Me voimme kaikki olla täällä”, Sherlock sanoo lipastolle, joka on yhä tyhjä lukuun ottamatta sormusta ylälaatikossa, ”kannan Rosien kehdon tänne, ja ehkä tuolin, Rosie nukkuu ja sinä nukut ja minä luen loppuun –”  
  
”Sherlock.” Lattia tuntuu kylmältä jalkojen alla. John painaa kämmenen Sherlockin selälle ja päättää olla piittaamatta siitä, miten nopeasti Sherlock jähmettyy paikalleen. Lapaluut tuntuvat aamutakin läpi. Hän on alkanut miettiä, että ehkä Sherlockilla on kokonainen komero täynnä niitä samanlaisia aamutakkeja. ”Mene alas. Jatka lukemista. Minä pärjään kyllä.”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee mutta antaa työntää itsensä kohti ovea. ”Et saa nähdä painajaisia siitä.”  
  
”En minä näe”, John lupaa. ”Tai jos niin kävisi niin huutaisin sinua. Mutta anna minun nyt nukkua. En taatusti pysty nukkumaan jos tuijotat minua.”  
  
”Voisit tulla alas”, Sherlock sanoo ohuella äänellä, ”keittää teetä. Voin kertoa… lepakoista.”  
  
”Minua oikeastaan väsyttää jo”, John valehtelee. ”Mene nyt. Hyvää yötä.”  
  
Sherlock seisoo ylimmällä rapulla ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hän vetää oven kiinni. Valo liukuu huoneeseen oven alta. Hän painaa silmät kiinni ja odottaa, ja aivan liian monen sekunnin päästä Sherlock kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee rappuset alas.  
  
Hän ei tietenkään nuku moneen tuntiin. Rosie itkee kahdesti ja molemmilla kerroilla Sherlockin matala ääni hiipii rappuset ylös ja oven alta makuuhuoneeseen, ja John kuljettaa sormiaan olkapään arvella. Hieman ennen viittä hän nukahtaa. Hänellä on se sama harmaa viltti päällään, hän on märkä ja palelee ja sininen valo vilkkuu hänen takanaan, ja Sherlock pysähtyy hänen eteensä. Kaikki äänet katoavat. Sherlock asettaa kämmenensä hänen olkavarsilleen kömpelösti niin kuin yrittäisi kopioida jotain minkä näki televisiossa.  
  
Rosie itkee. Kello on puoli seitsemän. John vetää pari kertaa syvään henkeä ja menee keittämään teetä.  
  
**  
  
Nainen naputtaa punaisilla kynsillään työpöytää, painaa katseensa hetkeksi alas ja nostaa sen sitten taas. John nielaisee. Nainen jatkaa puhumista, Greg kuuntelee tarkkaavaisesti,  _he kävivät aina säännöllisin väliajoin, mies ja nainen, en aluksi pitänyt sitä mitenkään epäilyttävänä, mutta nyt kun on tämä tutkinta._  John nostaa leukaansa, kun nainen vilkaisee häntä kesken puheen, ehkä hymyileekin. Joskus aiemmin hän olisi hymyillyt takaisin. Hän olisi saattanut jopa jäädä hetkeksi norkoilemaan, ihan vain muutamaksi sekunniksi, ja ehkä nainen olisi antanut hänelle puhelinnumeron. Taksissa hän olisi yrittänyt piilottaa numeron Sherlockilta, mutta tietenkin Sherlock olisi tajunnut ja sanonut jotain uskomattoman kömpelöä ja silti suorasukaista. John olisi pitänyt katseensa tiukasti ikkunassa.  
  
Nyt hän ei käänny katsomaan naista, kun he jatkavat matkaa. Hänestä tuntuu että Sherlock vilkaisee häntä, mutta hän ei voi olla aivan varma.  _Emme tiedä vielä onko tämä ryöstö vai kavallus,_ Greg sanoo johtajan sotkuisen työpöydän vieressä, ja Sherlock tuhahtaa äänekkäästi. John ristii käsivarret rinnalleen ja katsoo, miten Sherlock kävelee työpöydän ympärillä ja epäilemättä näkee asioita, joita hän ei ikinä keksisi. Hänen kuuluisi nyt auttaa jotenkin. Hän vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. Sherlock nostaa paperikasaa etusormella ja kurkistaa sen alle. Naisella oli lyhyt tummanruskea tukka. Joskus aiemmin hän olisi kuvitellut, miten hän työntäisi muutaman suortuvan sivuun ja asettaisi sitten kätensä naisen kaulalle, ja nainen katsoisi häntä suu hieman raollaan.  
  
Hän nielaisee. Nyt hänellä on yhdeksän kuukautta vanha tytär ja…  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock käännähtää ympäri hämmästyttävän nopeasti. Takin liepeet liehuvat mukana. Greg ottaa askeleen kauemmas ja melkein kompastuu lattialla lepääviin papereihin.  
  
”Anderson lähetti tekstiviestin”, Greg sanoo ja puree alahuultaan.  _Anteeksi että vaivasin sinua kesken ajattelun, Sherlock_. John puristaa huulet yhteen ja yrittää olla hymyilemättä. ”He ovat löytäneet miehen auton.”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Esikaupunkialueelta. Seitsemäntoista kilometriä pohjoiseen. Se on vanhan teollisuusalueen laidalla, vaikuttaa hylätyltä.”  
  
”Minä ja John menemme sinne”, Sherlock sanoo ja astuu paperikasan yli. ”Ellei Johnilla ole muita suunnitelmia.”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyy. Greg tuijottaa häntä hämmästyneen näköisenä. Sherlock työntää käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin.  
  
Vasta seitsemän tunnin päästä hän tajuaa.  _Kavallus_ , Sherlock on jo vahvistanut Gregille, joka kohautti olkapäitään niin kuin olisi ollut lievästi yllättynyt jännittävän elokuvan loppuratkaisusta. John tilaa pizzat etukäteen, silloin kun alkaa näyttää varmalta ettei tähän mene koko yötä, ja puoli kahdentoista maissa he kävelevät parin korttelin matkan pizzeriasta kotiin. Sherlock työntää käsiä taskuihin niin kuin yrittäisi saada ne menemään läpi kankaasta, ja John miettii hajamielisesti naista, joka kertoi Gregille johtajan työajoista ja vilkaisi samalla Johnia kevyesti meikatusta silmäkulmastaan.  
  
”Se nainen”, hän sanoo ääneen. Sherlockin huokaisu on naurettavan dramaattinen, mutta hän ei aio nyt huomioida sitä. Varmasti he ovat päässeet tällaisen yli jo vuosia sitten. Tietenkään Sherlock ei kuvittele, että hän olisi saattanut pyytää naisen numeron ja mennä… ”Sinä kuvittelet että minä yritin iskeä häntä.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään mutta ei sano mitään. Hemmetti, väärinkäsitys on selkeästi melko syvä. John kiihdyttää askeliaan pysyäkseen mukana.  
  
”Luulit että olen… kiinnostunut hänestä”, John sanoo. Pitää muistaa käyttää selkeitä ilmaisuja, ei ole mitenkään varmaa, että Sherlock on tallentanut sanan iskeä kaikki sosiaalista kanssakäymistä koskevat merkitykset. ”Sen takia sanoit  _ellei Johnilla ole muuta tekemistä.”_  
  
Sherlock nielaisee näkyvästi mutta lakkaa sentään kiihdyttämästä askeliaan. ”En sanonut niin. Sanoin –”  
  
”Hitot siitä”, John sanoo ja yskäisee, ”tarkoitan siis, että ei tarkoilla sanankäänteillä ole mitään väliä tässä. Sinä olet mustasukkainen. Enkä minä tajunnut sitä ennen kuin nyt.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä niin nopeasti, ettei hänen varmaan ollut tarkoitus huomata sitä. ”John, minä en todellakaan –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoo. Tämä alkaa nyt tuntua kummallisen tärkeältä. Kunpa hän vain olisi nukkunut viime yönä hieman paremmin. Nyt täytyy keskittyä. ”Sherlock, ei se haittaa. Mutta sinun pitää tietää että –”  
  
He ovat 221B:n ulko-ovella. Sherlock vetää oven auki niin nopeasti, että Johnin pitää astua syrjään ettei hän jää alle. Hän kuvittelee kuulevansa rouva Hudsonin asunnosta moottoripyörien ääniä. Ehkä pitäisi käydä jonkinlainen keskustelu siitä, kuinka monia puoli kahdeltatoista yöllä esitettäviä televisio-ohjelmia voi näyttää alle yksivuotiaalle.  
  
Sherlock on jo keittiössä, kun John työntää heidän oman asuntonsa oven kiinni takanaan ja pysähtyy sitten keskelle olohuonetta. Sherlock availee kaappien ovia ja näyttää joka kerta yhtä yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Pidämme kattiloita siellä”, John sanoo, kun Sherlock on kumartunut tuijottamaan alakaapin sisältöä. ”Mitä sinä etsit?”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. John avaa suunsa, mutta tämä tuntuu nyt kyllä harvinaisen hankalalta. Hän vetää takin pois päältään, käy ripustamassa sen naulakkoon eikä mainitse mitään Sherlock takista, joka viistää lattiaa keittiön pöydän takana.  
  
”Voisitko keittää teetä?” John kysyy ja työntää villapaidan hihoja ylemmäs.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä mutta kömpii ylös lattialta.  
  
Kymmenen minuutin päästä tee on vielä liian kuumaa juotavaksi, mutta jo pelkän mukin piteleminen auttaa. John seisoo nojatuolinsa vieressä ja katsoo, kuinka Sherlock nojaa keittiön työtasoon ja siirtelee astioita edestakaisin yläkaapissa. Ehkä Sherlock nukkuu taas aamupäivällä ja John voi järjestellä kaiken takaisin paikoilleen.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo vähän painavammin kuin suunnitteli, ja Sherlockin käsi pysähtyy. ”Sinun pitää tietää, että minä en aio enää… en yritä iskeä naisia rikospaikoilta. En pyydä kenenkään numeroa enkä… lähde kenenkään mukaan. Ja en taatusti tuo ketään tänne. Ketään naista, tai.. Tämä ei vaan enää toimi niin.”  
  
Sherlock puree alahuultaan ja kääntyy sitten hitaasti katsomaan häntä. ”Tämä?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja puristaa teemukia lujempaa. ”Me kaksi. Minä ja sinä.”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John miettii hajamielisesti, että ehkä Sherlock madaltaa ääntään tarkoituksella aina silloin, kun hänen on muutenkin vähän vaikea keskittyä. ”Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä tuota.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ohuella äänellä.  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”John, sinä pidät… naisista. Se on ilmiselvää. Jopa sinulle. Sinä voit oikein hyvin –”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo ja pudistelee päätään. Teetä läikkyy matolle. ”Ei missään tapauksessa.”  
  
”Et voi mitenkään tietää mitä aioin sanoa”, Sherlock sanoo tuijottaen häntä silmät kapeina. ”Ehkä olisi mukavaa, jos et toisi heitä  _tänne_ , mutta jos menisit… jos menisit nukkumaan jonkun… minä olisin täällä Rosien kanssa. Tietenkin.”  
  
John sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Tämä ei nyt kyllä mene lainkaan niin kuin piti. ”Sherlock –”  
  
”Enkä sanoisi mitään”, Sherlock sanoo, ”jälkikäteen. Tajuatko?”  
  
”Tajuan”, John sanoo ja ottaa liian ison kulauksen liian kuumaa teetä. ” _Tajuan_ kyllä, mutta… ei. Ei tämä toimi niin. Ei ainakaan enää. Minä en todellakaan aio mennä… nukkumaan kenenkään luo.”  
  
”Mutta pidät siitä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja Johnin täytyy pitää tauko teen nieleskelystä, jotta hän erottaa Sherlockin sanat. ”Jonain päivänä –”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, hän sanoo. Miten monella eri tavalla sen edes voi sanoa? ”Sherlock,  _kuuntele_. Minä –”  
  
Hän nielaisee. Sherlock katsoo häntä. Moottoripyörien äänet ovat hiljentyneet, mutta rouva Hudson on tainnut ruveta laulamaan.  
  
”Minä ja sinä ja Rosie”, hän sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Vain me. Ja rouva Hudson tietysti.”  
  
”Mutta olen käsittänyt että pidät”, Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään, ”seksistä.”  
  
” _Luoja_.” Teemuki tärisee. John vetää syvään henkeä ja kasaa olkapäänsä. Sherlock tuijottaa suoraan häneen, paskiainen, ja hänen kaulaansa alkaa kuumottaa. Hän puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja kääntyy ympäri, mutta se ei auta. Hän kyllä tietää että Sherlock tuijottaa häntä yhä. ”Me lopetamme tämän keskustelun nyt tähän. Juuri nyt. Minä voin mainiosti olla ilman…  _helvetti_. Nyt minä juon tämän teen loppuun ja sitten me katsomme jotain televisiosta ja istumme hiljaa niin kuin muutkin ihmiset.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten Sherlockia, joka on ottanut askeleen häntä kohti ja näyttää melkein… toiveikkaalta. Hänen pitää nyt hengittää syvään. ”Sinun pitää nyt uskoa, että seuraavalla kerralla kun minä olen jonkun viehättävän naisen kanssa samassa huoneessa samaan aikaan, se ei pääty siihen, että minä häipyisin yöksi jonnekin. Tajuatko?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää hitaasti.  
  
”Hyvä.  _Hyvä_. Nyt me katsomme Sormuksen ritarit. Ainakin puoleenväliin. Ja saat haukkua kaikkia epäloogisia asioita vasta sitten, kun olemme lopettaneet.”  
  
Sherlock irvistää. John kääntyy päättäväisesti ympäri ja menee hakemaan läppärinsä, jota hän itse ei taatusti jättänyt sohvapöydälle Sherlockin artikkeleiden sekaan. Hän ei myöskään muista jättäneensä kansainvälisen lepakoidentutkimusyhteisön nettisivujen lisätieto-osuutta auki selaimeen.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän mutisee. Sherlock laittaa takkinsa naulakkoon ja Johnin posket tuntuvat yhä lämpimiltä.  
  
**  
  
Ensimmäisellä kerralla se on aivan taatusti vahinko.  
  
_Ensimmäisellä kerralla_ , hän sanoo itselleen myöhemmin, koska tietenkään edellisiä ei lasketa. Hän on joskus tarttunut Sherlockin ranteisiin kun on nähnyt painajaista ja Sherlock on tullut herättämään hänet, ja ehkä hän on irrottanut otteensa melko hitaasti, mutta muutahan ei voi odottaakaan kun on juuri äsken kuvitellut hukkuvansa. Ja viime tiistaina hän tarttui Sherlockia olkapäistä ja ravisteli, mutta silloinkaan kyse ei ollut ihan tavallisesta, huolimattomasta kosketuksesta vaan enemmänkin siitä, että Sherlock oli jättänyt ranneluun lojumaan Rosien kulkureitille.  
  
Tällä kertaa hän ei ole vihainen, eikä hän myöskään luule vajoavansa parhaillaan veden alle pimeässä kaivossa. Hän vain yksinkertaisesti kävelee olohuoneen poikki, pysähtyy katsomaan oman läppärinsä näyttöä Sherlockin olan yli ja asettaa samalla kämmenensä Sherlockin olkapäälle.  
  
Sherlock hätkähtää.  
  
John painaa huulet yhteen ja vetää syvään henkeä nenän kautta. Ei ole mitään syytä panikoida. Hän taputtaa Sherlockin olkapäätä vähän liian suurieleisesti ja tajuaa sitten, että jos Sherlock ei aluksi huomannut hänen panikointiaan, nyt se ainakin on ilmiselvää. Sherlock tuijottaa näytöllä roikkuvia kemiallisia kaavoja ja vilkkuvaa kenkämainosta otsa rypyssä ja John menee keittämään teetä.  
  
Hän tekee saman uudestaan alle kahden vuorokauden kuluttua. Aurinko nousee parhaillaan vastapäisen talon takaa, Sherlock istuu aamutakki hädin tuskin olkapäillä omassa tuolissaan ja tuijottaa Rosieta, joka vaikuttaa luojan kiitos yhä nukkuvan. John laittaa teeveden kiehumaan, pysähtyy Sherlockin viereen ja painaa kätensä hieman liian terävälle olkapäälle, joka nyt vain sattuu olemaan siinä.  
  
Hän tajuaa hämärästi, että kun hän nyt on tehnyt tämän jo kahdesti aivan lyhyen ajan sisään, sitä tuskin voi enää kutsua vahingoksi. Sen enempää hän ei ehdi ajatella, kun Sherlock tarttuu hänen ranteeseensa ja puristaa lujempaa kuin tarvitsisi.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo äänellä, joka on käheä luultavasti unenpuutteen takia.  
  
”Minä vain –”, hän aloittaa ja nieleskelee, mutta Sherlock pudistaa terävästi päätään. Ele tuntuu melko lannistavalta.  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo hieman kovemmalla äänellä. Rosie liikahtaa kehdossaan. He molemmat jähmettyvät.  
  
”Päästä minut irti”, John sanoo, ”niin minä käyn hakemassa teetä ja istun sitten tuolilleni. Ja sitten voimme…”  
  
Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä he sitten tekevät, joten hän jättää lauseen kesken. Sherlock puristaa hänen rannettaan vielä hämmentävän pitkään ennen kuin lopulta irrottaa otteensa. Rystysistä kuuluu naksahtelua. John kerää keuhkot täyteen ilmaa ja vetäytyy sitten keittiöön. Kun hän hetken päästä istuutuu Sherlockia vastapäätä teemukinsa kanssa, hänellä ei ole lainkaan rohkeampi olo.  
  
”Tuo”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä katseella, josta tulee oudon syyllinen olo, ” _koskettaminen._ ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Mistä?”  
  
John avaa suunsa ja täyttää sen teellä. ”Koskettamisesta”, hän sanoo saatuaan kaiken nieltyä, ”jos kerran olet sitä mieltä että se… että se ei… käy päinsä.”  
  
”Ei käy päinsä”, Sherlock toistaa hitaasti.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ”tiedäthän, jos et halua että teen sitä. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä katseella, jonka hän oikein hyvin tuntee. Yleensä se tarkoittaa, että hän on juuri sanasta sanaan toistanut Sherlockin edellisen lauseen tai jättänyt jotain aivan ilmiselvää huomaamatta, niin kuin vaikka sen että uhrin laukun toisessa kahvassa ei ollut mutatahroja.  
  
Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan ole aivan varma, mitä häneltä jäi huomamatta. ”Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan, kävelee sohvapöydän yli ja pysähtyy ikkunan eteen. Rosie nytkähtää mutta ei ala kiljua. John työntää selkänsä niin suoraksi kuin nojatuolissa teemuki sylissä on mahdollista.  
  
”Haluatko sinä?” Sherlock kysyy ja pyörähtää ympäri. Aamutakki liehuu miehen ympärillä. John nielaisee muutaman kertaan ja kiinnittää katseensa tiukasti kalloon takanreunalla. Tämä alkaa mennä melko vaikeaksi.  
  
”Haluanko minä mitä?” hän kysyy, ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä ja alahuultaan purren. Jos hänellä ei olisi teemukia kädessä, hän saattaisi nousta itsekin seisomaan ja ryhtyä tivaamaan vastauksia.  _Mikä nyt on niin ilmiselvää? Mistä muka olet tällä kertaa loukkaantunut?_  Sherlock tiuskisi hänelle ja sitten heille molemmille tulisi parempi olo. Asiat olisivat vähän niin kuin ennen, mutta eivät kuitenkaan, koska Rosie luultavasti heräisi ja alkaisi itkeä. Hän pohtii hajamielisesti, kumpi heistä menisi ensimmäisenä ottamaan itkevän lapsen syliinsä.  
  
Sherlock ojentaa molemmat kädet eteensä ja katsoo niitä. John odottaa. Vasta kun Sherlockin olkapäät romahtavat alas ja kädet puristuvat nyrkkiin, John tajuaa että ehkä se sittenkin oli ilmiselvää.  
  
”Sinä puhut koskemisesta”, hän sanoo enemmän teemukille kuin Sherlockille, ”yrität kysyä haluanko koskettaa sinua.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee äänekkäästi mutta sävyssä on jotain kireää. Tee loppuu kesken. John asettaa mukin syrjään ja kädet huolellisesti syliinsä. Sitten hän avaa suunsa, ja Sherlock kiertää sohvapöydän ja Rosien kehdon ja harppoo kohti makuuhuonetta.  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo. Rosie alkaa itkeä.  _Hemmetti_. Sherlock sentään jähmettyy paikalleen. John ottaa Rosien syliinsä ja huojuu puolelta toiselle, ja Rosie säästää itkunsa niihin hetkiin, kun John aikoo lopettaa huojumisen ja seistä kahdella jalalla niin kuin aikuiset tekevät. Sherlock seisoo ovensuussa, katsoo heitä ja kiskoo aamutakkia kiinni.  
  
”Haluan”, John sanoo, ”tietenkin haluan.” Sherlock tuijottaa häntä niin kuin yrittäisi ratkaista hänet. Hänellä on yhdeksän kuukautta vanha tyttärensä sylissään ja hänen sydämensä hakkaa lujempaa kuin pitäisi. Kieli takertuu kitalakeen, vaikka hän joi juuri puoli litraa teetä. ”En ehkä osaa sanoa, miten tai milloin tai… minne, mutta luulen että kyllä, ehdottomasti haluan.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja puree alahuultaan, ja Rosie yrittää syödä Johnin t-paitaa, ”minä tarvitsen vähän enemmän informaatiota.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Lakkaa puristamasta sormiasi nyrkkiin ja tule tänne”, hän toistaa, ja uskomatonta kyllä, Sherlock tottelee häntä. Hän lakkaa huojumasta, mutta onneksi t-paidan pureminen on rauhoittanut Rosien eikä tyttö ala itkeä. Sherlock pysähtyy hänen eteensä ja avaa hyvin huolellisella eleellä kätensä nyrkistä. Heidän välissään on ehkä kaksi askelta. Asunnon lämmitystä voisi säätää vähän pienemmälle. John hengittää syvään. ”Koske minua.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla ja käheällä äänellä, ja John yrittää pitää kiristyksen vatsanpohjassa, pois kasvoilta. ”En minä  _osaa_.”  
  
”Osaat”, hän väittää vastaan. ”Tee se. Minä seison tässä.”  
  
”Sinä ja Rosie.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. ”Me emme karkaa minnekään.”  
  
Hän melkein odottaa jotain terävää, vähän ivallista, ja sitten ehkä aamutakin liehahdusta ja nopeaa pakoa suljetun oven taakse makuuhuoneeseen. Hän itse voisi leikkiä vähän Rosien kanssa ja yrittää samalla katsoa tv-uutisia ponit ja lapsi sylissään. Hän huokaisee syvään, Rosie liikahtaa ja silloin Sherlock painaa kämmenen hänen olkavarttaan vasten.  
  
Hän tuijottaa Sherlockia. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. Rosie nojaa hänen olkapäähänsä ja on mahdollisesti taas nukahtanut.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo ja yllättyy siitä, miten ohuelta hänen äänensä kuulostaa.  
  
Sherlock nielaisee mutta ei siirrä kättään. Hän on varma että Sherlock on hermostunut, itse asiassa hän on varma että Sherlockin sydän hakkaa jopa kovempaa kuin hänen ja että väri Sherlockin kaulalla on punastumista.  _Me kaikki olemme toisinaan vain ihmisiä_ , Sherlock sanoi hänelle pari kuukautta sitten. Hän kuvitteli tajuavansa, mutta silti tässä tuntuu nyt olevan hirveän paljon prosessoitavaa. Ehkä siksi hän ei keksi yhtään mitään sanottavaa.  
  
”Käykö tämä?” Sherlock kysyy ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää ja vetää kätensä pois.  
  
John nielaisee mutta ei se auta. Hänen vasen kätensä alkaa puutua Rosien nukkuma-alustana ja oikeaa kihelmöi. Hänen hengityksensä ei kuulosta aivan tasaiselta eikä hän saa enää edes hartioita suoraksi. Sherlock kiertää pienen ympyrän olohuoneen lattialla ja ottaa sitten Rosien häneltä sanaakaan sanomatta, ja hän istuutuu nojatuoliinsa ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”Keitä lisää teetä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John painaa silmänsä kiinni ihan vain hetkeksi.   
  
**  
  
”Meidän pitää jutella”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä. ”Ei missään tapauksessa.”  
  
Hän asettaa sanomalehden syliinsä ja vetää syvään henkeä. ” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Sherlock painaa hänen läppärinsä kannen kiinni ja huokaisee dramaattisesti. ” _John_.”  
  
”Siitä on kolme päivää”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee muutaman kerran. Aurinko paistaa olohuoneeseen Sherlockin selän takaa. Ehkä rouva Hudson pesee ikkunat, jos John teeskentelee riittävän pitkään, ettei huomaa kämmenenjälkiä. Kummallista kyllä, pikkuruisia ja huomattavan isoja kädenkuvia on aivan yhtä paljon. Hän vilkaisee otsa rypyssä omaa kämmentään, mutta mittakaava näyttää vähän väärältä.  
  
”John?”  
  
”Anteeksi. Siitä on  _kolme päivää_ , emmekä me ole vielä puhuneet koko jutusta ollenkaan. Varmasti meidän pitäisi…”  
  
”Mistä on kolme päivää?” Sherlock kysyy ja nostaa oikean reiden ristiin vasemman päälle.  
  
John vetää keuhkot täyteen happea.  _Hyökkäykseen, kapteeni Watson_. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan.”  
  
Sherlock hymyilee hänelle, paskiainen. ”En tiedä.”  
  
Hän yrittää irrottaa sormiensa puristusotteen käsinojista, mutta se ei onnistu aivan niin helposti kuin hän haluaisi. Sherlockin hymy katoaa kasvoilta yhtä nopeasti kuin ilmestyikin. Rosie ynähtää kehdossaan ja he molemmat kääntyvät tuijottamaan tyttöä, mutta luojan kiitos Rosie ei herää ja John voi palata tuijottamaan Sherlockia ja yrittämään hengittää. Sherlock taivuttaa päätään hieman sivulle ja katsoo häntä, ja yhtäkkiä hän kaipaa sitä ärsyttävää hymyä.  
  
” _Koskeminen_ ”, hän sanoo, ”minä koskin… taputin sinua olkapäälle, ja sinä halusit lisää informaatiota, ja sinä, tuota, sinä koskit minua olkapäähän. Sitä minä tarkoitin. Siitä on kolme päivää.”  
  
”Osaan laskea”, Sherlock sanoo omituisen hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”että ehkä meidän pitäisi vähän puhua siitä.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Puhu.”  
  
Sanomalehti rapisee Johnin sylissä. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä ja kallistaa päätään taaksepäin ja se näyttää _naurettavalta_ , ja hän on aivan varma että Sherlock on yhtä hermostunut kuin hänkin. Miten hemmetissä Sherlock onnistuu peittämään sen? John painaa kämmenensä vasemman polvensa päälle eikä se silti lakkaa tärisemästä.  
  
"Päättele”, hän sanoo ja puraisee alahuultaan, ”päättele minut.”  
  
Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sitähän sinä teet. Päättele mitä minä ajattelen. Päättele mitä haluan sanoa.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä, ”tämä koskee… tunteita. En minä ymmärrä niitä. En voi päätellä niitä.”  
  
”Ymmärrät”, hän inttää vastaan, ”ja voit. Yritä.”  
  
” _John_.”  
  
”Viisi kuukautta sitten”, hän sanoo, ”minä seisoin keskellä lattiaa, tuossa noin, juuri tuossa, ja minä aloin itkeä, koska hetkeä aiemmin sinä olit kysynyt olenko minä kunnossa ja minä en helvetissä ollut kunnossa, vaimoni oli kuollut ja minulla oli pieni lapsi enkä osannut… ja sinä halasit minua.”  
  
Sherlock puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. John pakottaa itsensä istumaan selkä suorassa, hän kyllä pystyy tähän, hän oli kuitenkin sotilaslääkäri hitto vie. Hän on kokenut pahempaakin.  
  
”Sinä ymmärrät  _minua_ ”, hän jatkaa, ”ja se on ihan helvetin pelottavaa mutta niin se vain on. Yritä.”  
  
Hän näkee miten Sherlock hengittää syvään ja korjaa asentoaan aivan vähän, liikahtaa lähemmäs häntä, kaventaa silmiään. Hän puristaa suunsa kiinni ja yrittää pysyä paikallaan.  
  
”Kohonnut pulssi”, Sherlock sanoo aivan väärällä äänellä, Sherlockin pitäisi nyt kuulostaa omahyväiseltä ja röyhkeältä eikä melkein avuttomalta, ja jos voisi mitenkään toivoa niin Sherlock voisi ainakin lakata puhumasta niin naurettavan matalalla äänellä, ”pintaverenkierto on kiihtynyt, se kiihtyy entisestään kun yrität estää, haluaisit naputtaa sormia mutta yrität olla liikkumatta, kämmenselkien jänteet kiristyvät. Työnnät olkapäitä taakse, sinulla on muutenkin hyvä ryhti mutta ei noin hyvä, valmistaudut epämiellyttävään tai vaaralliseen tilanteeseen… se johtuu siitä että minä katson sinua, eikö niin? Se johtuu siitä.”  
  
John puristaa sormensa nyrkkiin ja avaa sitten oikean kätensä, asettaa sen polvensa päälle kämmenpuoli ylöspäin. Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Sinua jännittää”, Sherlock sanoo, ”naurettavan hyvä ryhti kertoo siitä, mutta avoin käsi… ojennat kättä, ja minä olen tässä joten…”  
  
John yrittää hymyillä. Se ei luultavasti onnistu kovin hyvin. Hän nuolaisee alahuultaan ja nojaa sitten hiukan eteenpäin, ainakaan Sherlock ei voi enää sanoa mitään hänen olkapäistään. Sherlock istuu omalla tuolillaan häntä vastapäätä ja tuijottaa hänen avattuja sormiaan.  
  
”Haluat että pidän sinua kädestä kiinni”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John nyökkää.  
  
Sherlock pureskelee huuliaan. John koettaa katsoa jotain muuta kuin Sherlockin suuta, koska tätä hänen ei kyllä pitäisi ajatella, ei juuri nyt, ei kun hänen sydämensä hakkaa rintalastaa vasten ihan vain siksi että Sherlock mahdollisesti harkitsee hänen käteensä tarttumista. Hän kiskoo katseensa Sherlockin silmiin ja Sherlock katsoo takaisin otsa rypyssä niin kuin yrittäisi kysyä häneltä jotain, mutta hänellä ei nyt ole yhtään enempää vastauksia. Hän nieleskelee ja kumartuu vähän enemmän eteenpäin. Sherlockin suu raottuu ja hän yrittää kovasti olla huomaamatta sitä.  
  
”En ole kovin hyvä tässä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Kyllä olet”, John sanoo. Hän näyttää varmasti naurettavalta. Hän on keski-ikäinen entinen sotilas joka ei kestä päivääkään yleislääkärinä hermostumatta siihen yksitoikkoisuuteen. Hänellä on pikkuruinen lapsi jonka kanssa hän on edelleen ihan hukassa ja unohdettu sormus lipaston ylälaatikossa. Siitä on kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta kun hän suuteli Jenna Hawkinsia autotallissa pakastimen takana. Hänestä tuntuu että hän melkein tärisee koska haluaa niin kovasti, että häntä vastapäätä istuva mies nyt hitto vie nojaisi eteenpäin ja tarttuisi hänen käteensä.  
  
Hän aikoo sanoa jotain tästä kaikesta Sherlockille, ehkä lähinnä viitata siihen että pulssi on tosiaan kiihtynyt ja miten omituista on että nelikymppisenäkin sitä on edelleen näin  _avuton_ tällaisessa. Hän ehtii avata suunsa.  
  
Sherlock ojentaa hitaasti kätensä ja asettelee sitten sormensa Johnin sormien väliin. John kuulee oman huokauksensa eikä ole siitä oikein ylpeä, mutta mitäpä väliä sillä toisaalta enää on. Sherlockin käsi tuntuu lämpimältä ja suurelta ja tavallaan hieman omituiselta mutta kuitenkin melko tutulta. Johnin polvi on alkanut täristä holtittomasti.  
  
”Psykosomaattinen sotavamma”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock kohottaa kulmakarvojaan. ”Tuo on väärä jalka, John.”  
  
John naurahtaa. Hän on hengästynyt vaikka ei tiedä miksi. Sherlock hymyilee niin nopeasti ettei hän melkein ehdi nähdä sitä. Hän yrittää saada polveaan rauhoittumaan ja Sherlockin sormet liukuvat kevyesti hänen ranteensa päällä. Vaikuttaa siltä että Sherlock Holmes silittää häntä.  
  
”Tämä ei ole”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa heidän käsiään otsa rypyssä, ”tarkalleen ottaen puhumista.”  
  
”Ei niin.”  
  
”Selitä minulle. Selitä mitä tämä on.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä tämä on”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
Sherlock päästää irti hänen kädestään. Hän yrittää sanoa vastaan mutta hänen äänensä tuntuu hajoavan heti alkuunsa. Sherlock nostaa jalkapohjansa nojatuolille ja työntää samalla itseään vasten selkänojaa, kääntyy sivuttain ja työntää toisen säären käsinojan yli, kiskoo aamutakkia tiukemmalle ja t-paidan kaulusta ylemmäs. John painaa hitaasti kämmenet reisiä vasten ja yrittää olla huomaamatta polven tärinää.  
  
”Älä leiki”, Sherlock sanoo seinälle.  
  
”Katso minua”, John sanoo, nyt täytyy hengittää, hän pysyy kyllä puhumaan. ”En minä leiki.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä, sitten seinää ja sitten taas häntä. Kello on varmaan melkein kahdeksan, aurinko liukuu jo Johnin nojatuolin ohi kohti keittiötä. Rosie tuhisee. Sänki Sherlockin leuassa erottuu auringonvaloa vasten, ja John laskee katseensa omiin käsiinsä.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan mitä tapahtuu”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John hymyilee kohti lattiaa. Hänen oikean jalkansa vieressä on muovinen poninpää. Hän näkee silmäkulmastaan miten Sherlock käännähtää tuolilla, laskee jalkapohjansa matolle ja istuu sitten oikein päin niin kuin ihmiset yleensä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock jatkaa, ” _John_. Mitä me teemme? Sinun pitäisi tietää. Tämä on sinun alaasi.”  
  
”Ratkaistaan joku juttu”, John sanoo, ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina, ”niin että voit tehdä mahdottomia päättelyjäsi ja naljailla koko Gregin tutkimusryhmälle. Matkalla kotiin voimme käydä hakemassa noutoruokaa. Sinä väität ettet ole nälkäinen mutta minä vaadin. Sinä syöt ainakin puoli annosta ja pyörittelet silmiäsi. Minä käyn hakemassa Rosien ja sitten me mietimme, mitä kaikkea rouva Hudson on kertonut hänelle tällä kertaa. Sinä istut takki päällä olohuoneessa ja solvaat minun lempiohjelmaani. Minä luultavasti suutun.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää hänelle. ”Sinä suutut aina lopulta. Mutta joskus siihen menee käsittämättömän pitkä aika.”  
  
John puristaa suunsa kiinni ja hengittää syvään. ”Tajuatko? Ja sitten minä lepyn ja sinä teet jotain käsittämättömän omituista niin kuin vaihdat minun hammastahnani johonkin mitä en uskalla edes ajatella ja väität että se on  _tieteellinen koe_.”  
  
”Jos muistelet sitä shampoojuttua –”  
  
”Ja voit pitää minua kädestä kiinni”, hän sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”jos haluat. Pelkästään jos haluat. Ja voit… koskea minua olkapäähän. Ihan mihin vain haluat.” Sherlockin silmät laajentuvat. John kiskaisee selkänsä suoraksi ja yrittää olla yskimättä. ” _Melkein_ ihan mihin vain haluat. Enkä sano ettetkö voisi… ehkä… tai etteikö saattaisi olla niin että tulevaisuudessa…  _Sherlock_.”  
  
”Riittää jo”, Sherlock sanoo,  _luojan kiitos_ , ”luulen että sain jonkinlaisen yleiskuvan tilanteesta.”  
  
John huokaisee syvään ja yllättyy siitä, miten paljon ilmaa oli kasannut keuhkoihinsa.  
  
”Haluat jatkaa niin kuin ennenkin”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ja lisäksi haluat että taputtelen sinua silloin tällöin olkapäälle.”  
  
John avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Hän ei ole aivan varma hymyileekö Sherlock hänelle tai onko tämä nyt ehkä jonkinlainen pila, eikä hän uskalla kysyä, koska suoraan sanottuna tässä on ollut jo aivan tarpeeksi tämänlaista keskustelua yhdelle päivälle, eikä kello ole vielä edes yhdeksää. Hän painaa suutaan päättäväisesti kiinni. Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään ja ojentaa sitten hänelle kättään.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään.  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ihan liian matalalla äänellä, mutta se hemmetin polvi ei sentään aloita tärisemistä uudelleen.  
  
John ojentaa oman kätensä. Sherlock tarttuu hänen ranteeseensa ja painaa sitten hänen kämmenensä omaa polveaan vasten. Hän tuijottaa ja Sherlock asettelee oman kätensä hänen kämmenselkänsä päälle. Nojatuolit ovat liian kaukana toisistaan ja asento on melko epämukava. Sherlock napsauttaa television päälle.  
  
”Oletko tyytyväinen?”  
  
”Olen”, John sanoo ja nieleskelee.  
  
Sherlock taputtaa hänen kämmenselkäänsä jokseenkin kömpelösti, ja hän yrittää vääntää niskansa sellaiseen asentoon, että näkisi paikallisuutiset ilman että verenkierto päähän katkeaa kokonaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sue Thompson, 73, tuijottaa Johnin ohi silmät sumeina. John rypistää otsaansa. Hän on jo sanonut ääneen kaiken minkä pystyi, ja Sherlockin epämääräinen ynähdys tuntui melkein kiitokselta. Hän ei tietenkään huomannut mitään tärkeää. Kukaan ei yllättynyt. Greg pidätteli hymyä ja John työnsi käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin.  
  
Aiemmin aamulla, hieman ennen kuin Greg soitti heille ja käski tulla ruumishuoneelle, Rosie rikkoi poninsa ja alkoi itkeä ja John istui nojatuolilla ja painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni, hän oli nukkunut aivan liian vähän, hän oli liian väsynyt ja liian yksin, hän ei pystyisi tähän yksin, hänen ei kuuluisi pystyä tähän yksin… ja Sherlock veti kumihanskat pois käsistään, nosti lasiputket turvaan keittiön pöydälle ja otti Rosien syliinsä. John yritti kyllä kiittää hetken päästä, sitten kun hengitys kulki taas normaalisti. Sherlock mulkaisi häntä ja sanoi Rosielle jotain kemiallisista kaavoista.  
  
Mutta tämä asia on sentään ennallaan. John Watson onnistuu edelleen välttämään jokaisen tärkeän yksityiskohdan, ja Sherlock Holmes osaa edelleen yhdellä äännähdyksellä ilmaista sen hänelle ja ruumishuoneelliselle poliiseja.  
  
”Olennaista”, Sherlock sanoo ja kävelee Johnin viereen, ”on tietenkin se, minkä takia hänellä oli kuollessaan vain yksi hanska.”  
  
John räpyttelee silmiään ja vilkaisee Sue Thompsonin nyt kankeita ja hanskattomia käsiä. Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein pysty keskittymään. Onko Sherlock aina seissyt näin lähellä häntä? Ruumishuoneellakin? Vai onko tämä joku vahinko? Kuuluisiko hänen nyt liikahtaa kauemmas? Ehkä Sherlock miettii vain kuollutta naista joka löytyi istumasta bussipysäkiltä sateisena aamuna eikä huomaa, että heidän käsivartensa melkein osuvat toisiinsa.  
  
”Selvä”, Greg sanoo, kun Sherlock on nimennyt kaksi epäiltyä ja kertonut, mitä uraa onnettomat poliisit voisivat harkita seuraavaksi, ”lähdetäänpä nyt sitten.”  
  
”Sherlock”, Molly sanoo ja naputtaa kynällään pöytää, jolla Sue Thompson makaa.   
  
”Minulla onkin jo melko nälkä”, John sanoo ja ottaa hätäisen askeleen kohti ovea. ”Taidan hakea jotain kioskista, ja sitten –”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo. John jähmettyy paikalleen. Greg hymyilee hänelle jokseenkin myötätuntoisesti ja vetää sitten oven perässään kiinni. Sherlock kääntyy kohti Mollya ja askeleet kaikuvat metalliseinistä. ”Haluaisin että John on täällä. Käykö se?”  
  
Molly puraisee alahuultaan ja tuijottaa heitä molempia vuorotellen. ”Tietenkin.”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo, ”minä en missään tapauksessa –”  
  
” _John”_ , Sherlock ja Molly sanovat kutakuinkin samaan aikaan. _Luoja._ John jähmettyy paikalleen ja vilkaisee Sue Thompsonia, ainoaa ihmistä huoneessa joka ei komentele häntä. Hän ei halua olla täällä. Hän haluaa kupin oikeaa kahvia ja juustosämpylän, ja sitten hän haluaa istua jossain desinfiointiaineelta tuoksuvalla käytävällä eikä missään tapauksessa katsoa, miten Molly pureskelee huuliaan ja kääntelee kynää kädessään. Kun hän harkitsee lähtemistä – ovelle on lyhyt matka, ja sitten hän voisi juosta – Sherlock vilkaisee häntä silmät suurina.  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja kääntyy sivuttain. Jos hän ei pääse pakenemaan paikalta, hän voi ainakin olla rehellisesti kiusaantunut.  
  
”Sherlock”, Molly sanoo yllättävän vahvalla äänellä. John painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja miettii niitä kertoja, kun hän itse on yrittänyt puhua Sherlockille jostain… tällaisesta. ”Olen halunnut sanoa sinulle jotain, mutta en ole oikein löytänyt tilaisuutta.”  
  
Sherlock rykäisee niin kuin ei tietäisi mitä sanoa. John painaa kämmeniä farkkuja vasten.  
  
”Sanoa mitä?” Sherlock kysyy kireällä äänellä.  
  
”Jotain”, Molly toistaa. ”Toivoisin että voisimme olla… emme niin kuin ennen. Mutta jotenkin eri lailla… tavallisesti. Haluan että pyydät edelleen lainaan irtonaisia sormenpäitä ja sellaista, mutta… sinun ei tarvitse räpytellä silmäripsiä.”  
  
”Silmäripsiä?” Sherlock toistaa.  
  
”Tai puhua niin matalalta”, Molly sanoo, ”kyllä sinä tiedät. Voisit vain… kysyä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Sormenpäitä.”  
  
”Niin. Halusin siis ehkä vain sanoa että… minä tiedän että se oli… että sinä et… että et…”  
  
” _Molly._ ”  
  
John sävähtää ja yrittää sitten keskittyä omin kenkiinsä. Tämä ei kuulu hänelle, paitsi että ilmeisesti kuuluu, koska Sherlock liikahtaa häntä kohti kun hän nojaa toiveikkaasti ovelle päin. Hän tietää katsomattakin miltä Molly Hooper näyttää juuri nyt. Viime aikoina hänellä on ollut sellainen tunne, että hän itse saattaa toisinaan näyttää melko samanlaiselta.  
  
”Sherlock”, Molly sanoo, ja John sulkee silmänsä. Hän kuulee sen yhä Mollyn äänestä. Varmasti Sherlock kuulee myös.  
  
”Olet”, Sherlock sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”korvaamaton.”  
  
”Niin, niin”, Molly sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Tiedän. Menkää nyt. Menkää auttamaan Gregiä. Minä voisin… voisin tulla katsomaan Rosieta joku ilta tällä viikolla. Ehkä te voisitte mennä jonnekin. Jonnekin ulos.”  
  
” _Molly”_ , John sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen.  
  
”Ei se ole maailman pahin asia”, Molly sanoo, ”että rakastaa jotakuta joka ei rakasta takaisin. No niin. Ei minulla ollut muuta.”  
  
”Molly”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä, ja John lakkaa teeskentelemästä että tuijottaa omia varpaitaan. Molly tuijottaa Sherlockia suoraan silmiin. ”Olen pahoillani.   
  
”Kiitos”, Molly sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”tai siis, niin minäkin mutta ei se ole sinun… voisitteko jo mennä? Minulla on tässä vielä ennen lounastaukoa yksi nelikymppinen joka jäi hevosen alle.”  
  
Jokin välähtää Sherlockin silmissä. John vastustaa halua nykäistä miestä käsivarresta, ehkä hieman lujempaa kuin tarvitsisi. Sherlock avaa suunsa, rypistää otsaansa ja lähtee sitten kävelemään ovelle ilman hyvästejä. John huojuu keskellä lattiaa, mutta Molly pudistelee hänelle päätään. Hänen täytyy ottaa muutama juoksuaskel, ja silti hän saa Sherlockin kiinni vasta käytävällä.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän mutisee.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä nopeasti.  
  
”Se mitä sanoit hänelle”, John sanoo ja nielaisee, ”juuri äsken, ei silloin… aiemmin, se oli… olit hyvin…”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Yritän vain sanoa, että… teit sen oikein hyvin.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja harppoo nopeammin eteenpäin, ”minä en ole…”  
  
”Emme ole puhuneet siitä”, John sanoo, kun Sherlockin lause vaikuttaa jääneen lopullisesti kesken.  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Siitä… puhelusta.”   
  
” _John._ Olet aina halunnut kertoa minulle mitä epäsäännöllinen ruokailu tekee elimistölle, ja nyt olisi oikein sopiva –”  
  
”Siitä mitä hän laittoi sinut sanomaan Mollylle.”  
  
”Tupakointi”, Sherlock sanoo ja työntää oven auki pihalle, ”on kuulemma terveellistä. Ajattelin aloittaa taas.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi puhua siitä. Siitä mitä tapahtui.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa.”  
  
” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
John on aivan liian hidas. Hän ehtii hädin tuskin tajuta mitä tapahtuu, ja sitten Sherlock pitelee häntä jo molemmista olkapäistä. Hän antaa työntää itseään taaksepäin. Ambulanssin sireeni lähestyy, mutta he ovatkin sairaalan pihalla. Sherlock ravistelee häntä ja puree alahuultaan, ja hän tuijottaa Sherlockin huulia koska ei juuri nyt pysty enempään.  
  
Hän odottaa sanoja, ehkä vihaista ryöpytystä yksityisasioihin kajoamisesta ja siitä miten hän ei tajua mitään ja miten käsittämättömän hitaasti hänen pikku aivonsa toimivat. Sherlockin kädet kuitenkin pysähtyvät mutta sanoja ei tule. John seisoo paikallaan ja lopulta Sherlock irrottaa otteensa hänen olkapäistään. Ensihoitajat kuljettavat vaimeasti itkevää miestä paareilla heidän ohitseen. Sherlock nostaa kaulukset pystyyn ja kävelee melkein ambulanssin eteen.  
  
John ei aikonut kiskaista Sherlockia käsivarresta. Tai ehkä aikoikin. Ehkä hän tiesi mitä teki. Joka tapauksessa Sherlock tuijottaa nyt häntä ja hän vetää miehen käsivarresta takaisin jalkakäytävälle.  
  
”En halua puhua siitä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”En osaa.”  
  
John työntää kämmenet syvälle taskuihin. Sherlock katsoo häntä ja lähtee sitten kävelemään mutta ei hyppää tällä kertaa auton alle. Hän sovittaa askeleensa Sherlockin askeleisiin. Ilma tuoksuu tupakalta ja ranskalaisilta.  
  
”Säännöllinen ruokailu”, hän sanoo, ”on hyvin tärkeää. Jopa sinulle. Ja tupakointi on vaarallisempaa kuin –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Kuinka kova nälkä sinulla on? Voimmeko ensin käydä katsomassa, miten Greg nappaa murhaajan ja näyttää nololta koska ei tajunnut itse mitään?”  
  
”Voimme”, John sanoo, ”mutta älä edes kuvittele että alkaisit taas polttaa.”  
  
”Molly Hooper on rohkeampi kuin kumpikaan meistä.”  
  
John menee sekaisin askelissa ja melkein kompastuu jalkoihinsa.  
  
”No niin hitto vie on”, hän sanoo.  
  
**  
  
John kääntää sanomalehden sivua. Vuosi on ollut kuumin koko mittaushistorian aikana, mikä tuntuu melko masentavalta. Pitäisi ruveta taas pyöräilemään töihin. Tai ehkä pitäisi lakata käymästä töissä. Jos Sherlock suostuisi silloin tällöin etsimään jonkun pohatan karanneen teinin tai eksyneen koiran, ja jos he ajelisivat vähän vähemmän taksilla, he pärjäisivät varmasti ilman Johnin yleislääkärin palkkaa. Hänen pitäisi puhua Sherlockille asiasta, mutta _raha-asioista_ puhuminen tuntuu aina vähän samalta kuin selittäsi kuulentoa ihmiselle joka ei ole kuullut avaruudesta.  
  
Hän kääntää uudestaan sivua. Lisää ilmastonmuutosta, paikallisrikoksia, yksi konkurssi, autovero nousee. Rosie alkaa itkeä. Hän ehtii asettaa lehden syrjään, ennen kuin Sherlockin käsi painuu hänen olkapäätään vasten.  
  
”Minä teen sen”, Sherlock sanoo ja menee nostamaan Rosien lattialta. ”Irtosiko ponilta pää? Olen sanonut kaksikymmentäkahdeksan kertaa, että jos sitä vääntää tuohon suuntaan –”  
  
”John?”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. Rouva Hudson istuutuu valtava teekuppi kädessään Sherlockin nojatuolille, ristii jalkansa ja tuijottaa huulet mutrussa. Sherlock on nostanut Rosien sohvalle ja yrittää ilmeisesti esitellä perusteellisesti, mitä ponille ei kannata tehdä, jos haluaa ettei sen muovinen pää tipahda lattialle. Sherlock näyttää hirveän keskittyneeltä ja Rosie pelkästään hämmentyneeltä, ja John painaa hampaat alahuulta vasten. Hänen ei pitäisi nauttia ihan näin paljon siitä, miten Sherlockin logiikka kerta toisensa jälkeen törmää Rosien päättäväiseen ihmetykseen.  
  
”Tässä on kyse _kausaliteetista”_ , Sherlock sanoo ja ojentaa ponia Rosielle, ”niin kuin olen monta kertaa selittänyt. Aivan perusasioita.”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
John kääntyy katsomaan rouva Hudsonia ja painaa suupielensä takaisin alas. ”Anteeksi. Ajattelin…”  
  
”Tiedän”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”he ovat niin suloisia. Ehkä Rosie onnistuu jopa opettamaan Sherlockille jotain maailmasta. Mutta halusin oikeastaan kysyä mitä teille kuuluu.”  
  
John vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka tuijottaa otsa rypyssä miten Rosie vääntää ponin muovista päätä irti.  
  
”Ei hän kuuntele meitä”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja hörppää teetään. ”Puhu vain rehellisesti, kultaseni.”  
  
John selvittää kurkkuaan. ”En tarkoittanut että… kyllä minä voin puhua niin että hän…”  
  
”Alussa on aina hankalaa”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja ojentautuu taputtamaan hänen polveaan. ”Minäkin tapailin kerran miestä, jonka olin tuntenut jo _ikuisuuden_ , hän oli nimittäin putkimieheni, ja sitten aluksi en oikein tiennyt miten –”  
  
”Rouva Hudson”, Sherlock sanoo, ”lopeta heti. John on kiusaantunut.”  
  
Rouva Hudson huokaisee syvään. ”Anna minun ja Johnin jutella rauhassa, kultaseni. Kerro sille pienelle tytöllesi vaikka painovoimasta.”  
  
”Rosie tietää kaiken painovoimasta.”  
  
”Rouva Hudson”, John sanoo mahdollisimman jämäkästi piittaamatta Sherlockista ja siitä, miten Rosien poni lentää lattialle melkein hänen jalkojensa juureen. Ilman päätä. ”Ehkä voisimme puhua jostain muusta. Mitä _sinulle_ kuuluu?”  
  
”Toisinaan on kyllä yksinäistä”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”varsinkin kun aamuisin herää yksin sängystä, muistat varmasti millaista –”  
  
” _Rouva Hudson_.” Sherlock on pysähtynyt nojatuolinsa viereen ja ojentaa ponia rouva Hudsonille. Rosie ryömii lattialla heitä kohti ja John vilkaisee pikaisesti, ettei matkan varrelle ole jäänyt mitään vaarallista. ”John ei kestä tuollaisia keskusteluja ennen aamiaista.”  
  
”Laita hänelle ihmeessä sitten jotain syötävää, kultaseni”, rouva Hudson sanoo, taputtaa Sherlockin kämmentä ja ottaa ponin. ”Halusin vain tietää miten teillä sujuu. Kaiken sen jälkeen, sellainen pistäisi tasapainoisemmankin ihmisen pois tolaltaan, ja te kaksi… Mutta te puhutte niin hirveän vähän ettekä silloinkaan itsestänne. Pakkohan minun oli _kysyä._ ”  
  
”Lihakauppias joka kävi kaksi päivää sitten”, Sherlock sanoo ja kumartuu nostamaan Rosien ylös lattialta, ”aikoo tulla vielä käymään. Hän jätti kravattinsa yöpöytäsi alle. Sinuna kävisin lisäämässä huulipunaa.”  
  
”Hyvä tavaton”, rouva Hudson sanoo.  
  
Portaat narisevat. John tuijottaa otsa rypyssä sulkeutunutta ovea. Sherlock istahtaa Rosie sylissään omaan tuoliinsa ja lattian läpi alkaa kuulua _Paradise City._  
  
”Toivottavasti et huijannut häntä.”  
  
”Saatoin liioitella aivan vähän”, Sherlock sanoo, ”huulipunan suhteen. Ei hän oikeasti kaipaa sitä. Mies on ihastunut hänen musiikkimakuunsa.”  
  
” _Sherlock._ Nyt hän murehtii huulipunan sävystä.”  
  
”Ei rouva Hudson _murehdi”_ , Sherlock sanoo, ”ja sitä paitsi hän kiusasi sinua.”  
  
John selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Ei se ollut… en minä… kyllä minä olisin pärjännyt.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Sherlock sanoo. Rosie yrittää pudottautua miehen sylistä lattialle. ”Yritin vain…”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä. Rosie potkaisee Sherlockia vatsaan yrittäessään ryömiä miehen polvien yli. ”John, lapsesi ei kuuntele minua. Ota hänet.”  
  
”Hän on yhtä paljon sinun kuin minun”, John sanoo ja nostaa sanomalehden takaisin syliinsä.  
  
Hän on melko varma, että Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. Sitten Rosie onnistuu pääsemään lattialle, Sherlock ryntää Rosien perään ja John rypistää otsaansa _talouskasvulle_ , joka on _hiipunut ennusteita nopeammin._  
  
**  
   
Hän ei missään tapauksessa aio puhua siitä. Hän irrottaa sormet hitaasti ympäriltään ja nojaa kämmenet kylpyhuoneen kaakeleita vasten. Vesi valuu yhä hänen niskaansa. Hän vääntää hanan kiinni ja saman tien hänen yhä katkonainen hengityksensä täyttää koko huoneen.  
  
_Hemmetti._ He ovat juuri tottuneet siihen, mitä se sitten ikinä onkaan mitä he nyt ovat. Hän onnistuu silloin tällöin painamaan kämmenensä Sherlockin olkapäälle eikä Sherlock hätkähdä. Eilen illalla he istuivat sohvalla ja katsoivat, miten lohikäärme lensi autiomaan yli televisiossa ja Rosie yritti vääntää ponien häntiä irti lattialla, ja Sherlock tarttui kahdella hieman kylmällä kädellä Johnin ranteeseen ja nosti sen vasemman jalkansa päälle. Häneltä kesti hetki ennen kuin hän pystyi hengittämään taas, mutta hän _pystyi hengittämään taas_ , ja se tässä on nyt tärkeää.  
  
Hänen pulssinsa rauhoittuu pikkuhiljaa. Asunnossa on hiljaista, Rosie on ilmeisesti nukahtanut uudelleen. Kohta hän keittää kupin teetä ja istuutuu Sherlockin viereen eikä todellakaan sano mitään.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoo, suoristaa selkänsä ja istuutuu omaan nojatuoliinsa. ”Minun pitää sanoa jotain.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä silmät kapeana. ”Oletko varma?”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Se ei ole mitenkään tärkeää. Minä vain mietin.”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
”Kun me olemme nyt tässä”, hän sanoo ja tuijottaa omia käsiään jotka näyttävät aivan vähän tärisevän, ”kun nyt olemme asuneet yhdessä jonkin aikaa, enkä tietenkään tarkoita että _yhdessä_ mutta kuitenkin, niin näyttää siltä että ehkä minun on vain kysyttävä.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hiljaisella ja hyvin matalalla äänellä, ja John yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä miten hän hetki sitten suihkussa antoi veden juosta ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen, ”älä.”  
  
” _Seksi”_ , hän sanoo ja yrittää olla punastumatta, mutta on jo ehkä liian myöhäistä siihen. ”Minulle ei ikinä selvinnyt että… oletko sinä… välitätkö… etkö lainkaan halua… _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Sherlock puristaa kämmeniään sohvan käsinojiin ja tuijottaa häntä hyvin liikkumattomana.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo nopeasti ja nousee seisomaan. Teevesi melkein kiehuu jo. Ei olisi todellakaan pitänyt sanoa mitään. ”Ei sillä ole väliä. Tietenkään. En ymmärrä miksi sillä olisi väliä. Minä vain tulin ajatelleeksi sitä.”  
  
”Tulit ajatelleeksi”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti ja tuijottaa häntä, ”että harrastankohan minä seksiä.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo hyvin ohuella äänellä. _John Watson, sinä helvetinmoinen idiootti._ Perääntyminen vaikuttaa kuitenkin huonolta taktiikalta. Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä hän on tekemässä, mutta silti hän on jo liian pitkällä. ”Tai tietysti, jos sinä… jos sinä harrastaisit sitä… nyt, enkä siis tarkoita että _nyt_ vaan yleensä, niin kai minä… kai minä tietäisin.”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä ja nielaisee, ja hän tajuaa tuijottavansa Sherlockin kaulaa.  
  
”Tai ehkä en”, hän sanoo nopeasti. ”Mutta me asumme samassa asunnossa nyt. Sinä tietäisit, jos minä –”  
  
”Äsken suihkussa”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina. ”Ja noin viiden päivän välein. Joskus kuuden. Yleensä aamuisin, toisinaan iltaisin jos Rosie nukahtaa aikaisin ja minä luen jotain ja sinä ajattelet että nyt olisi hyvä aika katsoa –”  
  
”En tarkoittanut ihan tuota”, John sanoo. _Luoja._  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja puristaa kämmenet kiinni omiin polviinsa. ”Älä kysy _tuota._ ”  
  
John nielaisee. Tietenkin hän nyt antaa asian olla, koko keskustelu oli täysin järjetön, nyt aivan heti hän nousee tästä ja kävelee keittiöön ja kaataa itselleen kupin teetä. ”Ajattelin että se olisi…” hän sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”että meidän pitäisi… tietää.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, sulkee sen taas ja tuijottaa häntä. ”John. Lopeta.”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ” _Sherlock._ Olen pahoillani. En tiedä miksi kysyin sitä. Mutta ei se ole… olet kaikki mitä minulle on jäljellä, voisit… voisit aivan hyvin kertoa minulle, vaikka…”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä huulet puristettuina yhteen ja lopulta hän muistaa, mitä hän alun perin kysyi. Hän avaa suunsa, mutta Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja kävelee ikkunan eteen, pyörähtää ympäri ja puristaa kädet hitaasti nyrkkiin. Sininen poni pyörii lattian poikki ja alakerrasta kuuluu rauhallista hyräilyä.  
  
”Mutta en tietenkään nyt”, Sherlock sanoo, vilkaisee häntä ja sitten omia käsiään ja taas häntä, ”enkä tarkoita että _nyt_ vaan… koska tietenkään nyt ei ole _ketään_ , jonka kanssa…”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo, työntää selkäänsä tuolin selkämystä vasten ja tuijottaa.  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja puree huultaan.  
  
”Tämä on hyvin hämmentävää”, John sanoo, ja Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään. Kohta Rosie varmaan herää. Nyt pitäisi todellakin ryhtyä tekemään aamupalaa tai sanoa jotain ihan jostain muusta, vaikka säästä. ”Mutta sinä siis olet joskus…”  
  
Sherlock kääntyy kohti häntä ja pudottaa kädet kohti lattiaa. Hän ei voi olla ajattelematta, että _Sherlock Holmes_ pysähtyy kuuntelemaan _häntä_ , noin vain, pitää paljaat jalat kiinni matossa vaikka kuka tahansa näkee, että mies mieluiten pyörähtäisi ympäri ja kävelisi tiehensä. Hänellä on kummallisen etuoikeutettu olo, ja lisäksi hänen sydämensä hakkaa kiusallisesti kurkussa.  
  
”Olet”, hän sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”tehnyt sitä.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja huokaisee hyvin äänekkäästi.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo, ja Sherlock kiskaisee aamutakin liepeet harmaan t-paidan eteen.  
  
”En ole. En tietenkään ole. _John._ Sinä kysyit koska tiesit jo. Et voi olla niin tyhmä ettet olisi tajunnut.”  
  
”Mutta Irene Adler –”, hän aloittaa ja nielaisee loput lauseesta. Sherlock katsoo häntä silmät kapeina kuin tekisi uutta laskelmaa hänen tyhmyydestään. ”Anteeksi. Olen pahoillani. En tarkoittanut –”  
  
”Et _tarkoittanut?_ ”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Tietenkin. Olen… Mutta et ole siis koskaan…”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee ja kävelee keittiöön. John painaa niskan selkänojaa vasten, sulkee silmänsä ja puristaa sormensa nyrkkiin. Hän olisi voinut tarttua Sherlockia käsivarresta. Sherlock olisi pysähtynyt hänen nojatuolinsa vierelle ja huokaissut uudestaan, nyt vähän kärsimättömämmin. John olisi noussut seisomaan ja työntänyt olkapäät taakse, ja sitten hän olisi pyytänyt anteeksi ihan kunnolla. Hän on idiootti. He molemmat tietävät sen.  
  
Nyt hän tuijottaa tyhjää nojatuolia naamansa edessä ja kuuntelee, miten Sherlock kolistelee kattiloita. Jotain tipahtaa lattialle, mutta hän ei välittäisi, ellei Rosie alkaisi itkeä.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Sherlock mutisee ja kävelee Rosien kehdon luo ennen kuin John saa edes itsensä seisomaan.  
  
Kun hän ehtii keittiöön, Sherlock tasapainottelee Rosien ja kattilan kanssa. John ottaa kattilan, ja Sherlock asettelee Rosien paremmin olkapäätään vasten eikä katso häntä. _Teetä_ , hän ajattelee, _täytyy saada teetä_ , ja Rosie yrittää syödä Sherlockin aamutakin reunaa ja John tajuaa että unohti laittaa lieden päälle. Kohta Sherlock varmaan palaa olohuoneeseen ja sitten keskustelu on lopussa, Sherlock alkaa puhua Rosielle kemiallisista kaavoista tai jostain muusta sellaisesta, mihin John ei selkeästi kuulu, ja hän puristelee nyrkkejään keittiössä ja miettii, miten tämän jutun nyt voisi korjata.  
  
Sherlock ei kuitenkaan lähde. John tuijottaa vettä kattilassa ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ja Sherlock seisoo astiakaapin edessä ja katsoo jonnekin hänen ohitseen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo lopulta.  
  
Sherlock huokaa syvään. ”Halusit kuulla sen.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo ja puristaa sormet nyrkkiin keittiön työtason päällä. ”En tiedä miksi.”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
”Halusin kuulla sen”, hän sanoo ja painaa silmät kiinni, ”koska me olemme nyt… olemme _tässä_ , kahdestaan, ja ajattelin että se… _myös_ se…”  
  
”Kuuluisi sinulle”, Sherlock sanoo tasaisella äänellä.  
  
John puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja hengittää syvään. ” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Et ole väärässä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”minä olen nyt tässä. Lapsesi on nälkäinen, haluatko ruokkia hänet vai ruokinko minä?”  
  
Tämä on tietenkin hullua. John kääntyy ympäri, kävelee Sherlockin luo ja ottaa Rosien, ja varmasti Sherlock huomaa, että hänen kätensä vähän tärisevät. Hän on melko varma, ettei hän suunnitellut tätä näin. Hän on melko varma, ettei hänen ollut tarkoitus udella Sherlockilta henkilökohtaisia asioita jotka hän tietenkin tiesi jo, tavallaan, ainakin aavisti, hän vain tahtoi että Sherlock katsoisi häntä ja sanoisi sen. Hän haluaa ravistella miestä ja kysyä miksei tämä ole vihainen, miksei tämä tiuski hänelle ja hauku häntä idiootiksi. Rosie kuolaa hänen paidalleen ja hän yrittää saada maidon mikroaaltouuniin, joka ei kumma kyllä ole viime aikoina näyttänyt välittömältä terveysriskiltä. Sherlock seisoo parin metrin päässä ja tuijottaa heitä kädet roikkuen tyhjinä kohti lattiaa.  
  
”Olen idiootti”, John sanoo otsa rypyssä mikroaaltouunille.  
  
”Et tietenkään ole”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tiesit oikein hyvin mitä teit.”  
  
John nielaisee. Maito on lämmintä, Rosie yrittää pudottautua lattialle ja Sherlock kävelee kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulkee oven.  
  
**  
  
Hän pysähtyy alimmalle rapulle. Sherlock makaa selällään sohvalla polvet koukussa. Vasen käsi roikkuu sohvan reunan yli kohti lattiaa, ja katulamppujen haalea valo kulkee miehen yli ja läikkyy matolle. Sherlockin rinta kohoaa ja laskee harmaan t-paidan alla. Rosie tuhisee. Nyt Johnin pitäisi ehdottomasti kääntyä ympäri ja palata yläkertaan omaan makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  
Hän ottaa vielä yhden askeleen. Lattia narahtaa.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo silmät yhä kiinni, liikkumattomana.  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoo mahdollisimman hiljaa, ”ei ollut tarkoitus herättää sinua.”  
  
Sherlock tuhahtaa. John suoristaa selkäänsä ja miettii olisiko sittenkin pitänyt vetää farkut jalkaan. Hän kyllä nosti ne tuolinreunalta, mutta se tuntui liioittelulta. Hän on omassa kodissaan. Kyllä hänen pitäisi voida kävellä yöllä alakertaan ilman että hän erikseen pukeutuu sitä varten. T-paidan hän kyllä otti lattialta.  
  
”Rosie nukkuu”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlockin pää käännähtää kohti häntä ja silmät raottuvat. Hän nielaisee. Kädet hikoavat ja hän haluaisi pyyhkiä ne housuihin. Kunpa hän olisi laittanut farkut jalkaansa. Hän ottaa vielä muutaman askeleen, ja Sherlock huokaisee raskaasti ja vetää lattiaa kohti roikkuvan käden takaisin mutta ei nouse istumaan. John pysähtyy sohvan eteen ja harkitsee. Jos Sherlock vain tekisi hänelle tilaa, hän tietenkin istuutuisi sohvalle, tietenkin, mutta nyt Sherlock vain tuijottaa häntä ja hänen on pakko seistä tässä, ja hän toivoo että hänellä olisi edes sukat.  
  
”Sinä hermoilet”, Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo häntä silmät kapeina. ” _John._ ”  
  
”Niin, niin”, hän sanoo ja kiskaisee t-paitaa vähän alaspäin. Naurettavaa. ”En pystynyt nukkumaan.”  
  
Sherlock puraisee alahuultaan ja melkein hymyilee.  
  
”Sinä kuitenkin ilmeisesti nukuit”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, nyt pitää lopettaa turha puhuminen, millä tahansa hetkellä Rosie herää. ”Kuvittelin että valvot kaikki yöt läpeensä, ratkot vanhoja rikoksia tai jotain sellaista.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Unohdin kysyä jotain”, hän sanoo, vetää syvään henkeä ja ottaa vielä yhden askeleen. Nyt hän on niin lähellä että Sherlockin polvi melkein osuu hänen kylkeensä. Sherlock kohottaa leukaansa mutta ei liiku. ”Aiemmin. Unohdin kysyä että etkö ikinä… _halunnut_ , vai etkö vain…”  
  
Sherlock hengähtää ja tuijottaa häntä sitten suu raollaan.  
  
”Tämä tuntuu jokseenkin tärkeältä”, hän sanoo ja asettaa kämmenensä Sherlockin polvelle. Sherlock, luojan kiitos, on sentään pitänyt housut jalassaan. Hänen kätensä tärisee. Sherlock painaa niskan sohvan käsinojaa vasten ja katsoo häntä, ja hänen pitää nieleskellä ja muistuttaa itseään siitä, että hän on _sotilas helvetti sentään,_ hän on tehnyt pelottavampiakin asioita kuin tämän.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla, pehmeällä äänellä, jonka ei varmaan kuuluisi ihan tällä tavalla mennä Johnin kylkiluiden alle, ”mitä sinä teet?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Sherlock taitaa naurahtaa hänelle, mutta nauru on kireää ja hieman hätäistä, ja hänen huonompi polvensa alkaa täristä. Hän ottaa tukea Sherlockin jalasta ja Sherlock nielaisee.  
  
”Olet yksinäinen.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Tai olen. Tietenkin olen. Mutta ei tämä ole… vain sitä.”  
  
”Mitä sinä _teet?”_ Sherlock kysyy melkein äänettömästi ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Väistä vähän”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock vetää polvet tiukemmin koukkuun. John istuutuu sohvan päätyyn, aivan liian kauas ja hirvittävän lähelle. Sherlockin nilkat painuvat hänen reittään vasten eikä hänellä ole edes farkkuja. Hän kääntyy kohti miestä vaikka niskasta kuuluu napsahtelua ja selkärankakin tuntuu aika jäykältä, ja Sherlock tuijottaa takaisin häneen omien polviensa välistä, niska käsinojalla, hiukset sekaisin pään alla ja suu raollaan.  
  
John aikoo sanoa jotain. Ehkä hän voisi pyytää vielä kerran anteeksi, tämähän on melko kiusallista ja se on lähes kokonaan hänen vikansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi sanoa mitään, ennen kuin Sherlock ojentaa jalkansa ja asettaa ne pitkittäin hänen reisiensä päälle. Hän tuijottaa sääriä jotka nyt ovat hänen, helvetti, _sylissään_ , ja tietenkin Sherlockilla on pyjamahousut jalassa mutta hänellä itsellään on vain bokserit, kunpa hän olisi ajatellut vähän enemmän.  
  
Hän painaa kämmenet Sherlockin nilkkojen päälle ja antaa sitten niiden liukua kohti miehen polvia. Sitä voisi ehkä kutsua myös silittämiseksi. Hän nielaisee päättäväisesti ja Sherlock puree alahuultaan ja katsoo hänen käsiään.  
  
”Halusin”, Sherlock sanoo keskittyneellä äänellä omille polvilleen, ”halusin aina sinut.”  
  
John ei ollut tiennyt pidättävänsä hengitystä ennen kuin se purkautuu ulos hänen keuhkoistaan. Hän yrittää olla yskimättä, koska sitten Rosie herää ja toisen heistä täytyy mennä ottamaan lapsi ja huojumaan jalalta toiselle, jos se on hän, tai laulamaan, jos se on Sherlock. Hän keskittyy hengittämään, eikä Rosie ala itkeä, eikä Sherlock vedä jalkojaan pois.  
  
”En haluaisi muistuttaa tästä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John yrittää _keskittyä_ mutta onko pakko puhua niin _helvetin matalalla äänellä_ , ”mutta niin kuin tiedät, minä olen nelikymppinen mies jolla on surkeat elämänhallintataidot eikä ketään muuta kuin sinä ja Rosie, niin että jos olet vain yksinäinen, se olisi ehkä parempi ratkaista jollain toisella tavalla.”  
  
” _Helvetti”_ , John sanoo ja puree sitten itseään huuleen, ”en minä ole _vain yksinäinen._ ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Mennään sinun huoneeseesi”, hän sanoo.  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä, ”ei se käy. Siirsin sinne yhden kokeen keittiöstä. Et varmaan suostuisi nyt olemaan ilman housuja siellä.”  
  
John puraisee itseään melko kovaa huuleen mutta ei sentään ala nauraa. ”Selvä. Hyvä on. Mennään minun huoneeseeni.”  
  
”Rosie on täällä.”  
  
”Pidetään ovi auki. Välillä minusta tuntuu että kuulen tuhinankin vaikka ovi olisi kiinni ja vaikka minulla olisi korvatulpat päässä.”  
  
”Tuo on mielikuvitusta”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa kämmenen hänen kätensä päälle. Hän on ilmeisesti pysähtynyt silittämään Sherlockin polvea. ”John, sinulla ei ole mitään käsitystä mitä olet tekemässä.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään ole”, John sanoo, ”ei sinullakaan ole.”  
  
”Olen lukenut pari artikkelia.”  
  
” _Artikkelia?”_ John toistaa. Hän ei ole aivan varma, onko hän itse asettanut kämmenensä Sherlockin reidelle vai onko Sherlock vetänyt sen siihen.  
  
”Taustatutkimusta”, Sherlock sanoo hyvin hiljaa, ”varmuuden vuoksi. Tulit herättämään minut keskellä yötä jotta voisit kysyä olenko _lainkaan_ kiinnostunut seksistä. Etkä edes viitsinyt pistää housuja jalkaan.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Harkitsin sitä. Housuja. Mutta se tuntui niin… tuntui siltä kuin olisin erityisesti yrittänyt…”  
  
Sherlock vetää sääret pois hänen sylistään. Hän säpsähtää ja yrittää hengittää syvään. Onneksi hän on jo keski-ikäinen, nuorempana tästä olisi saattanut tulla paljon kiusallisempaa paljon nopeammin. Nyt hän nousee seisomaan eikä edes kisko t-paidan helmaa alemmas, ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä yhä sohvalta.  
  
”Jos haluat torjua minut”, hän sanoo kun Sherlock ei vieläkään liikahda, ”nyt on hyvä hetki.”  
  
 Sherlock laskee jalat lattialle ja seuraa häntä.  
  
Hänen sydämensä tietenkin hakkaa, mutta hän yrittää olla huomaamatta sitä. Portaat narisevat. Sherlock jättää oven huolellisesti auki ja pysähtyy sitten siihen, melkein kynnykselle, tarttuu aamutakin lipeisiin ja jähmettyy sitten paikalleen. John miettii pitäisikö riisua t-paita, mutta se tuntuu nyt aika paljolta, ihan niin kuin hän erityisesti haluaisi olla mahdollisimman vähissä vaatteissa. Eikä hän sitä paitsi ole koskaan pitänyt olkapään arvesta. Hän katsoo sänkyä, joka ehkä olisi pitänyt pedata, vaikka se olisi tietenkin ollut aivan naurettavaa, hänhän vain lähti alakertaan puhumaan Sherlockille. Hän nielaisee muutaman kerran, ja sitten hän puristaa sormet nyrkkiin ja auki, kävelee lattian poikki ja painaa molemmat kämmenet Sherlockin olkapäille.  
  
Sherlock sanoo hänen nimensä. Hän ei tiedä onko sen tarkoitus olla kysymys vai ei. Hän yrittää hienovaraisesti saada miestä kumartumaan, mutta Sherlock vain rypistää otsaansa. John nousee varpailleen ja painaa heidän suunsa yhteen.  
  
_Luoja_ , hän ajattelee.  
  
Hänen sydämensä hakkaa sormenpäissä asti.  
  
Tämä on takuulla kömpelöin suudelma teini-iän jälkeen. Sherlockin huulet eivät liiku. Johnin polveen alkaa sattua. Hän puristaa Sherlockia olkapäistä ja vihdoin mies suostuu kumartumaan. John liikahtaa ihan vähän kauemmas, vain hetkeksi, vain jotta voi vetää henkeä ja ehkä nuolaista huuliaan, ja sitten hän suutelee Sherlockin alahuulta niin kevyesti kuin osaa ja miehen suu raottuu aivan vähän.  
  
_Tämähän toimii_ , hän ajattelee, kun Sherlockin sormet puristavat hänen t-paitansa selkämystä. Hän ei tiedä mitä tehdä, mihin liikkua, voiko hän nojata Sherlockiin, voisiko hän mahdollisesti siirtää käsiään vähän alemmas, vaikka Sherlockin selälle, voisiko hän ehkä mahdollisesti suudella hiukan lujempaa, tai että mitä hän nyt oikeastaan on mieltä siitä, että Sherlockin leuka tuntuu hieman karhealta hänen omaansa vasten tai kämmenet hirvittävän suurilta hänen lapaluidensa kohdalla. Hänen sydämensäkin hakkaa edelleen niin nopeasti, että se tuntuu melkein liioittelulta. Mutta Sherlockin sormet liikkuvat nyt hänen yläselällään, puristuvat nyrkkiin ja aukeavat taas ja sitten painuvat hänen lapaluidensa väliin ja mahdollisesti koettavat vetää häntä lähemmäs, ja hän tottelee ja ottaa askeleen ja sitten hänen lantionsa osuu Sherlockin reittä vasten ja hänen pitää nielaista jotakin, mikä olisi saattanut olla melko kiusallinen murahdus.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo käsi hänen niskassaan, ” _John._ ”  
  
Hän nielaisee. Hänen toinen kätensä on näköjään liukunut Sherlockin hiusten sekaan ja toinen puristaa Sherlockin käsivartta melko lujaa. Hän yrittää hellittää otteensa käsivarresta, ehkä veren olisi kuitenkin hyvä kiertää, mutta Sherlock tuhahtaa ja nykäisee häntä lähemmäs. Tällä kertaa hän ei onnistu kokonaan nielaisemaan murahdusta. Sherlockin suu raottuu ja hän suutelee miestä hieman lujempaa, ja ehkä se johtuu osittain siitä, ettei hän oikein tiedä mitä tekisi lantiollaan.  
  
”Mitä minä teen?” Sherlock kysyy hänen suutaan vasten, ja hän tajuaa että miehen toinen käsi silittää hänen hiuksiaan ja toinen hänen poskeaan, pitkät sormet kulkevat hänen poskiluunsa päällä ja peukalo silittää hänen leukaansa, ja se tuntuu melko käsittämättömältä, ei hän _ansaitse_ tätä. Hän antoi Sherlockin melkein tappaa itsensä yliannostuksella, koska ei suostunut tajuamaan mitään muuta kuin oman surunsa. Jos hän ei olisi nähnyt sitä Maryn videota, tai jos hän olisi nähnyt sen kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin, jos liikenteessä olisi ollut ruuhkaa, jos hän ei olisi saanut taksia, jos hän olisi eksynyt pitkille käytäville, jos jokin olisi mennyt vikaan, hän olisi menettänyt kaiken ihan vain koska oli niin itsepäinen.  
  
”Mitä minä teen?” Sherlock kysyy yhä kämmenet hänen kasvoillaan. ” _John?_ Ne artikkelit –”  
  
Hän kiroilee ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen mutta hieman liian myöhään. Hän kuvittelee että Sherlock hymyilee hänen kasvojaan vasten. ”Unohda ne artikkelit. Mitä sinä haluat? Sinun pitää kertoa minulle mitä haluat.”  
  
”Kerro sinä”, Sherlock sanoo ja liikahtaa äkkiä lähemmäs häntä, ja hän hengähtää Sherlockin kaulaan eikä missään tapauksessa aio kutsua sitä _voihkaisuksi._  
  
”Oletko sinä – ”, hän aloittaa, mutta varmasti hän on jo kysynyt liikaa tyhmiä kysymyksiä. Hän pujottaa kämmenen Sherlockin t-paidan alle, aivan juuri ja juuri. Lämmin iho tuntuu vieraalta ja täydelliseltä hänen kättään vastaan. Hän vetää Sherlockia lähemmäs, miehen lantio on hänen alavatsansa kohdalla, hän on niin lyhyt että kaikki tuntuu aivan nurinkuriselta eikä sillä ole mitään väliä. Sherlockin kädet vavahtavat. Hyvä että hän osasi olla sentään kysymättä _tätä_ ääneen. ”Haluatko että minä… voisin koskea sinua. En tiedä mitä muuta… tai _tiedän_ mutta…”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hänen otsaansa vasten, seuraavalla kerralla hän kyllä ottaa jakkaran niin että he ovat saman pituisia, ”ihan mitä vain haluat –”  
  
Hän pujottaa sormensa pyjamahousujen vyötärönauhan alle.  
  
Sherlock kumartuu suutelemaan häntä ja osuu suupieleen.  
  
Hän vetää housut hitaasti alas, ja sitten bokserit, ja tämä on tietenkin aivan hullua, hän on aikuinen mies, joku voisi sanoa vaikka että _vanha mies_ , eikä hän koskaan kuvitellut tekevänsä näin. Sherlock potkaisee molemmat housut syrjään ja pysäyttää sitten Johnin kädet ennen kuin hän ehtii riisua omansa. Hän puristaa Sherlockin käsivarsia liian lujaa mutta ei mahda sille mitään, ja Sherlockin sormet vetävät hänen alushousunsa polviin ja nilkkoihin niin huolellisesti ja varovaisesti että se melkein naurattaa. Sherlockin aamutakki leijuu heidän ympärillään ja hän yrittää olla vilkuilematta, koska se nyt ainakin on hieman kiusallista, niin kuin hän ei tietäisi miltä he näyttävät. Hän vilkuilee silti. Sherlock siirtelee paljaita varpaitaan hänen lattiallaan ja liikahtaa vähän kauemmas hänestä, ja hän seuraa perässä ja sitten hyvin varovaisesti asettelee sormensa Sherlockin ympärille.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja tarttuu häntä olkapäistä, ” _John_ –”  
  
”Meidän pitää istua”, hän sanoo äänellä joka tärähtää vain hiukan, ”polveni ei kestä tällaista.”  
  
Sherlock nauraa hänelle.  
  
Heidän jalkansa eivät tunnu mahtuvan samaan sänkyyn. He siirtävät peittoja syrjään ja yrittävät istua kasvokkain, mutta se ei toimi, Johnin polvi on päättänyt että juuri nyt on mahtava aika muistella vanhaa sotavammaa, ja Sherlockin sääret ovat ihan liian pitkät, kulma on väärä, Johnin rannetta särkee melkein saman tien yhtä paljon kuin polvea. Sherlock ojentautuu suutelemaan häntä ja tyyny tipahtaa lattialle.  
  
He yrittävät uudestaan toisella tavalla, riitelevät hetken siitä kuka istuu missäkin, ja sitten John käyttää armeijaääntään ja yrittää pitää katseensa Sherlockin kasvoissa, ihan todella yrittää. Hän painaa oman selkänsä seinää vasten ja antaa toisen polven olla aivan suorana, ja Sherlock istuu melkein hänen syliinsä, _helvetti_ , hän voisi suudella Sherlockin selkää, siitä on käsittämättömän pitkä aika kun hän on halunnut suudella jonkun selkää. Ylhäältä alas asti, selkärankaa pitkin, ja ehkä hän suutelisi takapuoltakin, ja hän nielaisee muutaman kerran ja painaa sitten kämmenensä Sherlockin vatsalle. Sherlock tärisee.  
  
John joutuu kurkistamaan sen pitkän täydellisen selän takaa jotta ei vahingossa töki jotain mitä ei ollut tarkoitus tökkiä, ja Sherlock taivuttaa niskaansa sivuun kun hän suutelee sitä mahdollisesti peittääkseen sen, miten hän tuijottaa. Sängyllä on ihan liikaa raajoja. Hän ottaa Sherlockin uudelleen käteensä ja painaa itsensä Sherlockin selkää vasten, tai ehkä takapuolta, on hieman epäselvää kumpi ruumiinosa oikeastaan on kyseessä. Sherlock sanoo hänen nimensä, ja tuntuu tavallaan kummallisen lohduttavalta, että selkeästi hänellä on juttu siihen syvään, matalaan ääneen.  
  
Hänen rannettaan alkaa taas särkeä, mutta enää hän ei todellakaan aio keskeyttää tätä. Hän painaa nenänsä Sherlockin niskaan ja tajuaa että kyllähän hän tiesi jo, miltä Sherlockin iho tuoksuu. Hänen vapaan kätensä sormet puristavat Sherlockin lantiota, ja ehkä on jollain tavalla epämiehekästä kuulla miten oma hengitys kiihtyy, kun hänellä ei kuitenkaan ole tässä muuta kuin Sherlockin selkä, täydellinen selkä, alaselän kaari jossa kulkee arpi jota hän ei muista. _Epämiehekästä_ , hän ajattelee ja melkein nauraa ääneen, _mitä helvettiä se on_ , ja miksi hän piittaisi, Sherlock vetää henkeä koko ajan tiheämmin ja hän tuntee sen kasvojaan vasten, tuntee miten Sherlockin yläselkä liikkuu, tuntee miten Sherlock painautuu lujemmin hänen kättään vasten, ja sitten hän jostain syystä tajuaa että Rosie on alakerrassa ja saattaa alkaa itkeä hetkellä millä hyvänsä, luultavasti juuri silloin kun Sherlock on melkein tulossa, _luoja_ , hän puree hampaita yhteen ja yrittää kiihdyttää tahtia ja ajattelee _älä itke älä itke älä itke._  
  
Sherlock sanoo hänen nimensä matalana epäselvänä mössönä ja tulee hänen käteensä. Hän suutelee miehen selkää ja niskaa ja hiuksia ja irrottaa hitaasti sormensa. Sydän hakkaa korvissa. Sherlockin alaselällä on pieni märkä kohta jota hän yrittää huomaamattomasti pyyhkiä pois, kun Sherlock käännähtää ympäri ja tarttuu hänen käteensä.  
  
_Tämä on_ , hän ajattelee kun Sherlock painaa hänet kevyesti olkapäistä seinää vasten, _minä olen_ , mutta ajatuksia on vaikea saada valmiiksi, _me olemme_ , mutta Sherlock on polvillaan hänen edessään. Asento näyttää äärimmäisen epämukavalta ja hän aikoo sanoa siitä jotain mutta ei ehdi. Sherlockin sormet ovat varovaiset ja ehkä hieman kömpelöt, sellaisen miehen sormet joka ei ole koskaan tehnyt tätä kenellekään toiselle, hän tietää kyllä miltä se tuntuu. Hän antaa päänsä valahtaa seinää vasten ja nostaa toisen kätensä Sherlockin niskaan. Ehkä hän puristaa sormiaan ihan kevyesti Sherlockin hiuksiin, mutta mies ei tunnu välittävän. Tämä menee kyllä aika nopeasti, ei tämän pitäisi sujua näin hyvin hänen iässään, pitäisi olla vaikeampaa, tai pitäisi olla vähän kiusaantuneempi, vitun _Sherlock Holmes_ katsoo häntä ihan vain parinkymmenen sentin päästä ja hän on Sherlockin kädessä ja tulee aivan kohta, ja hän vetää henkeä kerta toisensa jälkeen eikä pysty mihinkään muuhun. Hänellä on yhä t-paita päällään, Sherlock kiskoo sitä pois ja kuljettaa toista kättään hänen kylkiluidensa välistä alemmas, ensin vain sormia ja sitten koko kämmentä, ja on _naurettavaa_ miten hyvältä se tuntuu. Hän tuijottaa Sherlockia suu auki ja mahdollisesti sanoo miehen nimen muutamaan kertaan, ehkä myös kiroilee, hän ei ole aivan varma.  
  
Sherlock puristaa kevyesti ja John tulee ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Kun hän avaa ne, Sherlock pyyhkii kättään hänen lakanoihinsa ja näyttää melko omahyväiseltä.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeinen luku! Tästä tulikin vähän pitempi kuin suunnittelin ja tämän kirjoittaminen kesti kauemmin kuin suunnittelin ja tästä tuli myös jotenkin... ihan kuin tässä ois hiukan fluffia. Mutta näillä mennään!

Sänky huojuu. On vielä aivan liian pimeää, kaistale valoa lattialla on haalean oranssi, yksikään auto ei kulje Baker Streetin ohi. Rosie itkee alakerrassa. John aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta kurkku tuntuu karhealta ja pulssi on taas kohonnut. Sherlock on jo melkein ovella, astuu kynnyksen yli eikä katso häneen.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Hän kuvittelee näkevänsä Sherlockin selästä, että tämä aikoo sanoa jotain. Lattia narahtaa. Portaikossa on valot päällä ja Sherlockin hiukset ovat sekaisin.  
  
”Tule takaisin tänne”, John sanoo, ”sitten kun olet… valmis.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää ja kävelee raput alas.  
  
Autot kulkevat ohi harvakseltaan. John makaa selällään sängyllä ja kuuntelee Sherlockin matalaa ääntä, joka tulee lattian läpi ja menee kylkiluiden väliin. Sherlock laulaa laulua jota hän ei muista, ja hän kuvittelee miten Sherlock istuu sohvalla tai ehkä kävelee äänettömillä askelilla ympäri olohuonetta Rosie sylissään, ja miten vähän myöhemmin Sherlock tulee takaisin tänne, varmasti tulee, muuten hän menee hakemaan.  
  
Hän puristaa kämmeniä peittoon ja yrittää saada asioita järjestykseen. Varmasti hän teki jotain väärin eilen. Hän oli aikaisessa tai ehkä aivan liian myöhässä, ja hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä kaikki eri päin. Hänen olisi kauan sitten pitänyt suudella Sherlockia. Hänen olisi pitänyt vain joskus pysähtyä Sherlockin eteen ja painaa kämmenet miehen poskille, ja Sherlock olisi tietenkin katsonut häntä epäuskoisella katseella, ehkä kohottanut kulmakarvojaan, ja hänen sydämensä olisi hakannut hirvittävän tiheästi, mutta hän olisi nojannut eteenpäin ja suudellut Sherlockia aivan kevyesti suulle, ja sitten hän olisi odottanut. Ehkä Sherlock olisi ensin työntänyt hänet pois. Tai ehkä Sherlock olisi nostanut kätensä hänen niskaansa ja suudellut häntä takaisin, ja hän olisi nauranut, koska se oli sittenkin niin _yksinkertaista._ Niin hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä sen sijaan, että hän oli kävellyt yöllä olohuoneeseen ja kysynyt _etkö siis tosiaan ikinä halunnut harrastaa seksiä._  
  
Mutta kohta Sherlock tulee takaisin yläkertaan. Hänen on pakko, koska muuten John menee hakemaan hänet, tarttuu hänen olkapäihinsä mutta hyvin varovaisesti koska Rosie ei saa herätä. Ja käsivarsia varmasti kihelmöi mutta John ei piittaa siitä, hän työntää Sherlockin edellään yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen saakka ja asettaa oven raolleen ja sitten seisahtuu itse sen eteen ja kysyy _mitä me nyt teemme._  
  
_Niin_ , hän ajattelee.  
  
Mitä he nyt tekevät?  
  
Hän painaa kämmenen suun eteen. Hän kuulee omat sydämenlyöntinsä, Sherlockin ääni on kadonnut. Hän ei voisi tehdä tätä yksin, ei ikinä, hän romahtaisi kasaan niin kuin oli jo oikeastaan kerran tehnytkin. Tai kahdesti. Hän ei pystyisi mihinkään tästä ilman Sherlockia. Hän painaa rystysiä ylähuultaan vasten ja yrittää olla ajattelematta. Kyllä he pystyvät tähän. Mitä tämä ikinä onkin, he pystyvät siihen, he voivat tehdä sen aivan niin kuin itse haluavat, eikä hän välitä seksistä, ei tietenkään, ei niin paljon, jos Sherlock ei haluaisi sitä enää ikinä hän voisi olla aivan tyytyväinen kunhan hän saisi pitää sen kaiken muun, mutta hän on melko varma että Sherlock haluaa, ja sydän hakkaa taas melko lujaa, tuntuu naurettavalta. Nyt pitäisi kyllä vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”John.”  
  
Hän kohottautuu toisen kyynärpään varaan. Olkapäässä vihlaisee. Sherlock seisoo ovensuussa ja mahdollisesti tuijottaa häntä, mutta hän ei voi nyt oikein katsoa Sherlockia kasvoihin, kun portaikon kirkas valo osuu häntä silmiin.  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoo mutta Sherlock ei liikahda. Hän kohottautuu istumaan. Luojan kiitos hän on laittanut bokserit takaisin jalkaan jossain vaiheessa, ei tällaista voi puhua ilman boksereita, kunpa olisi lisäksi villapaita. ” _Sherlock._ Tule tänne. Meidän täytyy… täytyy…”  
  
”Seisoisin mieluummin”, Sherlock sanoo kummallisen vieraalla äänellä.  
  
John puraisee itseään huuleen ja painaa sitten jalkansa lattialle. Varpaat palelevat. Sherlock astuu hädin tuskin sisään huoneeseen ja tuijottaa häntä selkä suorassa ja leuka ylhäällä, ja hänellä on kohtuullisen naurettava olo, kun hän pysähtyy Sherlockin eteen alushousuissaan ja toivoo että hänen sydämensä hakkaisi vähän vähemmän.  
  
Hän painaa toisen kämmenensä Sherlockin kaulalle. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä ja hän tuijottaa aamutakin raosta Sherlockin rintakehää, joka nousee ja laskee vähän nopeammin. Jos hän astuu nyt aivan pienen askeleen lähemmäs, he eivät vielä aivan koske toisiaan. Hän nostaa toisen kätensä Sherlockin poskea vasten ja Sherlock nojaa kevyesti sitä vasten ennen kuin näyttää tajuavan mitä tekee ja taivuttaa päätään toiselle puolelle. John nousee varpailleen ja yrittää suudella miestä, mutta hän osuu Sherlockia leukaan, ja Sherlock ei kyllä nyt auta _yhtään._ John painaa molemmat kämmenet Sherlockin olkapäille ja kurottautuu suutelemaan miehen alahuulta, niskaa särkee ja hänellä on oikeastaan hirvittävän kylmä, olisipa villapaita, ja silloin Sherlockin kämmen painuu hänen alaselälleen.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo suu painettuna hänen otsaansa vasten, ja hän vetää syvään henkeä ja se rahisee keuhkoissa, ” _John_.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja liikahtaa vähän lähemmäs, koska Sherlockin kämmen tuntuu melkein pyytävän sitä. Heidän rintansa osuvat vastakkain. Heidän lantionsa osuvat vastakkain.  
  
” _John”_ , Sherlock toistaa, tällä kertaa kämmenet painettuina hänen poskiaan vasten. Hän sulkee silmänsä. Sherlockin sormet kulkevat hänen poskiluunsa yllä, silittävät otsaa ja kulmakarvoja, seuraavat leuan linjaa, pysähtyvät iholle jota hän ei ole tainnut ajella muutamaan päivään, ja sitten Sherlockin peukalo kulkee hänen alahuulensa yli ja hän antaa suunsa raottua. _Luoja._ Hän ei ole aivan varma, mistä he nyt keskustelevat, mutta hän ei aio pilata tätä. Jotenkin hän aikoo pitää tästä kiinni. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan mutta Sherlockin peukalo on yhä siinä, ja hän tuntee miten Sherlock vetää terävästi henkeä, ja sitten Sherlock painaa hänen alahuultaan alemmas, tunnustelee ylähuulta, painaa peukalon hänen suupieltään vasten, ja hän pitää silmänsä kiinni ja sormensa Sherlockin niskassa.  
  
”Sinä et halunnut tätä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja hengitys tuntuu Johnin otsalla, ”päättelin… kuvittelin…”  
  
”Olin tyhmä”, hän sanoo, ja Sherlockin kämmen kulkee hänen kasvojaan pitkin, työntää hiuksia taaksepäin, pysähtyy tunnustelemaan hänen korviaan. ”Olin vain tyhmä. Niin kuin yleensä.”  
  
Sherlock sanoo hänen hiuksiinsa jotain, mikä mahdollisesti on _ei_ , ja hän puristaa sormensa Sherlockin yläselkään. Hän ei enää ole varma, kumman pulssi hakkaa hänen rinnassaan. Hänellä on ihan helvetin kylmä.  
  
”Sinulla on kylmä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
Hän nyökkää, ehkä hän voisi laittaa villapaidan päälleen, se auttaisi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii ehdottaa sitä, Sherlock puristaa kämmenet hänen olkapäihinsä ja työntää hänet huoneen poikki. Hän melkein kompastuu johonkin, ja pari askelta myöhemmin hän tajuaa että ne olivat hänen omat farkkunsa eilisillalta, joka nyt tuntuu hirvittävän kaukaiselta. Hänet pysäytetään sängyn viereen ja hän pudottautuu itse istumaan siihen, ja sitten hän vetää peittoa ympärilleen ja Sherlock seisoo sängyn vieressä ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo käsittämättömän matalalla äänellä, ”sinun täytyy… haluaisin että kertoisit… että kertoisit mitä me…”  
  
”Tule tänne”, John sanoo, koska hän istuu kaikkien mahdollisten peittojen alla sängyssä ja Sherlock seisoo hänen edessään ja näyttää aivan samalta kuin ennenkin, uskomattomalta, käsittämättömältä, eikä hän pysty nyt edes kunnolla katsomaan Sherlockia silmiin ilman että niskaan alkaa sattua. ”Tule sänkyyn.”  
  
”Nyt”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”vai –”  
  
”Joka yö”, John sanoo ja kömpii taaksepäin, painaa selkänsä seinää vasten niin että edes jokin tässä kaikessa pysyy paikallaan. Hänen pitäisi varmaan sanoa jotain enemmän. Jotenkin pitäisi pystyä kertomaan, mistä tässä kaikessa on kyse, pitäisi pystyä sanomaan että hän tosiaan haluaa Sherlockin joka yö viereensä, ehkä Rosien pinnasänky pitää myös kantaa tänne yläkertaan, ainakin aluksi, tai ehkä he voisivat siirtyä Sherlockin huoneeseen ja Rosie voisi nukkua heti avoimen oven takana olohuoneessa.  
  
Hän haluaa kaiken. Hän on melko varma vaikkei vielä tiedä, mitä se kaikki on.  
  
”Olet tosissasi”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John nyökkää.  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John harkitsee etäisesti, että ehkä pitäisi vain kömpiä sängyn reunalle ja tarttua miehen lantioon ja _vetää hänet tänne helvetti sentään_ , ja sitten he voisivat jatkaa tätä keskustelua sängyssä ja heidän jalkansa voisivat sotkeentua toisiinsa ja hän voisi työntää sormensa Sherlockin hiuksiin. ”Tämän pitäisi olla ilmiselvää, mutta koska et nyt käyttäydy aivan loogisesti, minun on pakko tuoda esiin, miten monta kertaa olet sanonut että et ole –”  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoo, mutta Sherlock jatkaa lauseensa loppuun, ja se kuulostaa niin kaukaiselta. Hän tiuski sitä ihmisille silloin kauan sitten, kun joku sanoi hänelle että hän oli rakastunut Sherlockiin. Se ei tietenkään tarkoittanut mitään edes silloin. Ehkä siksi hän toisteli sitä niin kovasti, eikä kukaan uskonut häntä, eikä sillä edes ollut missään vaiheessa mitään väliä. Kai hän sen tajusi. ”Tule tänne. Haluan suudella sinua.”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
”Sinä tunnet minut”, hän sanoo, ”paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Tule tänne. Katso minua. Kerro minulle valehtelenko minä nyt.”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. ”Et. Et tietenkään _valehtele_ , mutta jos se on vain… jos kyllästyt…”  
  
Hän nauraa ja Sherlock painaa kämmenet lantiolleen, paljaalle iholle juuri alushousujen yläpuolelle, ja tuijottaa häntä luultavasti vähän loukkaantuneena. Jonain toisena päivänä Sherlock tiuskaisisi nyt hänelle. Ehkä niin käy taas. Varmasti niin käy taas. Nyt hänen täytyy kuitenkin yrittää niellä naurunsa, ja sitten hän kömpii polvillaan sängyn poikki ja tajuaa että ylettyy tällä tavalla Sherlockia nipin napin kaulaan. Hän painaa kasvonsa Sherlockin rintakehää vasten ja tuntee miten mies pidättää hengitystään.  
  
”Kyllästyn?” hän toistaa. _”Kyllästyn?_ Maailman kahjoimpaan, käsittämättömimpään, kaistapäisimpään mieheen?”  
  
”En tarkoittanut –”  
  
”En kyllästy”, hän sanoo, suutelee Sherlockin kaulaa ja tuntee miten pulssi kiihtyy ihon alla. ”Tule nyt helvetti jo sänkyyn.”  
  
Sherlock painaa kämmenet hänen yläselälleen ja vetää häntä lähemmäs, ja hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. _Ei sitten._ Oikeastaan tässä on melkein yhtä hyvä.  
  
  
**  
   
Hän herää siihen, että aurinko paistaa verhojen välistä niskaan, vasempaan olkapäähän sattuu ja sänky on tyhjä. _Luoja._ Kun hän kumartuu nostamaan farkkuja lattialta, hän jostain syystä ajattelee Melanie Hallia, lyhyttukkaista walesilaista tyttöä, joka aikoi erikoistua kirurgiaan. Hän keitti Melanielle teetä ja Melanie suuteli häntä pikkuruisessa huoneessa joka oli täynnä pahvilaatikoita, ja aamulla hän käveli vielä vähän hiljaisia katuja metroasemalle, yritti kiskoa takkia paremmin päälleen ja väistellä kylmää vesitihkua joka tuntui tulevan _kaikkialta_ , ja silti hän vain mietti sitä, miten kertakaikkisen suudeltu olo hänellä oli.  
  
Nyt hän vetää villapaidan päälleen ja tuntee olonsa heti vähän normaalimmaksi. Hienoa. Kyllä tämä tästä. He ovat melkein niin kuin ennenkin, _melkein_ , hän aikoo nyt kävellä alakertaan niin kuin kaikkina muinakin aamuina. Mikään ei ole muuttunut, paitsi se, että he ovat nyt muutaman kerran suudelleet. Ja muuta sellaista.  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä, suoristaa villapaidan hihat, vetää uudestaan syvään henkeä ja työntää sitten oven auki. Alakerrasta kuuluu puhetta, Sherlock varmaan kertoo Rosielle muuttujista ja tilastollisesta todennäköisyydestä. John kävelee portaat alas ja pysähtyy sitten ovensuuhun.  
  
”Hyvä tavaton”, Mycroft sanoo, tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina ja kääntää sitten katseensa Sherlockiin. ” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee äänekkäästi ja ojentautuu siirtämään nappulaa shakkipöydällä. Rosie on kummallisessa asennossa Sherlockin sylissä ja yrittää nähtävästi syödä aamutakin hihaa.  
  
” _John”_ , Mycroft sanoo ja kääntää katseensa takaisin kohti Johnia. Nyt miehen otsa on rypyssä. ”Olen _yllättynyt._ ”  
  
”Älä kiusaa Johnia”, Sherlock sanoo ja pelastaa hihansa Rosielta. ”Ja sitä paitsi päättelit koko jutun puoli tuntia sitten. Säästelit sitä että voisit hämmentää Johnin.”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäviisi minuuttia sitten”, Mycroft sanoo ja otsan rypyt vaihtuvat pelottavan leveään hymyyn. ”Asia ei ollut aivan niin yksinkertainen. Tiesin tietenkin että jotain tällaista oli tapahtunut saman tien kun näin sinut, mutta jouduin tarkkailemaan viisi minuuttia, ennen kuin olin kohtuullisen varma yksityiskohdista. Yritit niin _hirveän_ kovasti näyttää siltä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee Johnia vähän liian nopeasti. John seisoo ovensuussa ja miettii, mitä helvettiä hänen nyt on tarkoitus tehdä. Pitäisikö hänen tarjota Mycroftille teetä?  
  
”Ei, kiitos”, Mycroft sanoo ja ristii kämmenensä vasemman polven päälle. ”No niin, minun kai pitäisi onnitella teitä. Äiti ilahtuu kovasti. Soitatko sinä hänelle, Sherlock, vai pitääkö minun laittaa tekstiviesti?”  
  
Sherlock mulkaisee Mycroftia niin rumasti, että onneksi Rosie yrittää nyt mönkiä miehen sylistä lattialle eikä näe tämän ilmettä. ”Ehkä on hieman _varhaista_ kertoa äidille.”  
  
”Varhaista?” Mycroft toistaa ja vilkaisee Johnia. ”Kuvittelin että tämä olisi… loppuelämän mittainen ratkaisu.”  
  
”Se on”, John sanoo ja selvittää sitten kurkkuaan, _hemmetti,_ hänen todellakin pitäisi opetella pitämään suunsa kiinni. Nyt on kuitenkin vähän liian myöhäistä. Hän väistää Sherlockin katseen, kävelee keittiöön ja laskee kattilaan vettä. ”Tietenkin se on. Ei kumpikaan meistä ole lähdössä mihinkään.”  
  
”Niin arvelinkin”, Mycroft sanoo äänellä, josta on vaikea tulkita, onko se tarkoitettu ystävälliseksi, pitkästyneeksi vai kauhistuneeksi. ”Sherlock, sinun vuorosi. Yritä nyt olla häviämättä yhtä helposti kuin viime kerralla.”  
  
”Lakkaa harhauttamasta minua”, Sherlock sanoo, siirtää nappulaa ja vetää sitten viime hetkellä Rosien takaisin syliinsä.  
  
”Uskon että John harhauttaa sinua enemmän kuin minä”, Mycroft sanoo.  
  
John tuijottaa tiukasti kattilaa. Sherlock tuhahtaa ja Rosie alkaa itkeä mutta hiljenee sitten saman tien, kun Mycroft sanoo jotain parlamenttivaaleista.  
  
”Laita äidille tekstiviesti”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Hän kutsuu teidät kylään”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Hän haluaa tavata Johnin.”  
  
”Hän on tavannut Johnin.”  
  
”Hän haluaa tavata Johnin”, Mycroft toistaa, ja John yrittää kovasti olla kuuntelematta, ”nyt kun John on sinun –”  
  
”Tee on valmista”, John sanoo ja ottaa kattilan liedeltä. Vesi melkein kiehuu. ”Haluatteko sitruunaa? Vaniljaa? Kamomillaa?”  
  
” _Kamomillaa?_ ” Mycroft toistaa.  
  
”Mycroft”, Sherlock sanoo kohtuullisen painokkaalla äänellä.  
  
”Ettekö ole vielä sopineet termistöstä?” Mycroft kysyy. ”John vahvisti juuri että kyse on loppuelämän mittaisesta järjestelystä. Ehkä se antaa vähän suuntaviivoja.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John mutisee, mutta onnistuu sentään nielaisemaan sitä seuraavat kirosanat. Teekattila vähän huojuu hänen käsissään. Hän onnistuu kuitenkin kaatamaan vettä mukeihin, ja sitten hän tuijottaa niitä ja miettii mitä hänen pitikään tehdä.  
  
”Olet tänään huomattavan paljon ärsyttävämpi kuin tavallisesti”, Sherlock sanoo äänellä, joka kuulostaa yllättävän tyyneltä, ”melkoinen saavutus. Haluatko pidellä Rosieta?”  
  
”Herranen aika”, Mycroft sanoo ja äänestä päätellen raahaa tuoliaan pari senttiä taaksepäin. ”Ehkä on aika antaa teille vähän yksityisyyttä.”  
  
John puristaa hampaansa yhteen ja kääntyy sitten ympäri. Mycroft katsoo häntä ja hymyilee, ja hän vastaa hymyyn ennen kuin ehtii tajuta mitä on tekemässä. Sherlock yrittää saada Rosien siirtämään Mycroftin pelinappuloita.  
  
”John”, Mycroft sanoo, ja John nyökkää. Hän ei oikein tiedä, miksi hän on kaatanut kuumaa vettä neljään mukiin ja loppuelämän mainitseminen tuntuu näin jälkeenpäin hieman harkitsemattomalta, mutta tämän hän kuvittelee ymmärtävänsä. Mycroft hymyilee hänelle selkä sijoitettuna huolellisesti Sherlockin suuntaan, ja sitten he molemmat kääntyvät katsomaan, miten Sherlock nojaa tuolinselkää vasten ja estää Rosieta valumasta lattialle.  
  
”Mene jo”, Sherlock sanoo nostamatta katsettaan, ”ennen kuin Britannia sortuu.”  
  
Mycroft kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee ovelle. John kaataa kuuman veden ylimääräisistä kupeista lavuaariin, ehkä Rosie on vielä vähän liian nuori kokeilemaan. Mycroftin askeleet katoavat kadulle, ja John yrittää kovasti olla miettimättä sitä, miten rouva Holmes haluaa _nähdä hänet_ , ja niitä tulevia jouluja ja ehkä pääsiäisiä, elleivät he ole töissä. Hän kuvittelee miten he istuvat Sherlockin vanhempien olohuoneessa takan edessä. Jostain kuuluu viulunsoittoa ja se kuulostaa aivan Sherlockilta mutta ei voi olla, koska Sherlock istuu hänen edessään, ja Sherlockin kasvoilla on uusia ryppyjä mutta hiukset ovat ennallaan. Sherlock on vihdoin alkanut käyttää villapaitoja. Ainakin jouluna. John vilkuilee Sherlockia sivusilmällä ja yrittää tehdä sen hienovaraisesti, mutta sillä ei ole oikeastaan mitään väliä, koska kaikki tietävät että he ovat yhdessä. Sherlockin äiti selittää hänelle jotain, mikä menee puolittain aivan hukkaan häneltä, mutta rouva Holmes on ystävällinen ja silloin tällöin pysähtyy varmistamaan, että hän seuraa kutakuinkin mukana. Hänen omat hiuksensa ovat jo aivan harmaat ja hänen polveaan on taas alkanut kolottaa. Ulkona sataa lunta ja Rosie ryömii lattialla. Jostain syystä Rosie on edelleen vauva.  
  
”Loppuelämän mittainen ratkaisu?” Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John räpyttelee silmiään. Sherlock istuu omassa tuolissaan 221B:n olohuoneessa ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hän pitelee kahta teekuppia eikä muista miten käveleminen tapahtuu.  
  
”Jos sinulla oli muita suunnitelmia…” John aloittaa ja selvittää sitten kurkkuaan.  
  
Sherlock hymyilee hänelle. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Lapsesi yrittää hypätä lattialle”, Sherlock sanoo ja kääntää Rosien oikein päin, ”en voi nyt oikein liikkua.”  
  
John jättää teemukit keittiön pöydälle, muuttaa sitten mielensä ja palaa hakemaan niitä. Hänestä tuntuu että Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. Hän istuu omaan nojatuoliinsa ja vetää syvään henkeä. Kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten hän istui metrossa, katseli omaa häilyvää peilikuvaansa ikkunasta ja yritti saada hiuksiaan ojennukseen, niin ettei olisi ollut aivan ilmiselvää, että Melanie Hallin sormet olivat olleet siellä seassa vain hetki sitten.  
  
”Mistä hän tiesi?” John kysyy ja asettelee teemukit turvallisen välimatkan päähän Rosiesta. ”Mycroft. Mistä hän tiesi että me olimme –”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee hitaasti päätään. Rosie tuijottaa Johnia hirvittävän vakavan näköisenä Sherlockin sylistä. ”Hän päätteli sen minusta. Kolmessa minuutissa. Se oli luultavasti melko ilmeistä. Hän vain yritti olla vaatimaton kun väitti, että siihen meni viisi minuuttia. Omituista, niin kuin hän olisi iloinen.”  
  
”Hän _on_ iloinen. Hän haluaa että sinä olet”, John nielaisee, ”onnellinen.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa niin kuin käsite olisi hieman vieras tai vähintään kiistanalainen. John ottaa pitkän kulauksen teestään. Sherlock laskee Rosien lattialle ja lapsi alkaa ryömiä päättäväisesti kohti leluponien kasaa, joka on sijoitettu sohvapöydän alle.  
  
”Hekin huomaavat”, Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo Johnia silmät kapeina, ”muut ihmiset. Greg. Molly. Rouva Hudson, tai itse asiassa rouva Hudson luultavasti tietää jo. Scotland Yard. Lehdistö.”  
  
John kohauttaa olkapäitään ja melkein läikyttää teetä syliinsä.  
  
”Olit ennen melko tarkka siitä”, Sherlock sanoo ja nostaa oikean reiden vasemman päälle. ”Korjasit aina kaikki jotka… erehtyivät. Meistä.”  
  
”Enää he eivät erehdy.”  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”mutta sinä –”  
  
”Lopeta tuo”, John sanoo ja painaa sitten heidän jalkateränsä vastakkain matolla, jonka tahrat ovat aika omituisia jopa tuoreelle lapsiperheelle. ”Voin vaikka kertoa heille itse. En minä aio piilotella tätä.”  
  
”En usko että heille tarvitsee kertoa”, Sherlock sanoo, ”kyllä he huomaavat. _John._ ”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä, ”tiedän.”  
  
”Anna minulle teetä.”  
  
”Ahaa.” Hän selvittää kurkkuaan ja ojentaa teemukin Sherlockille. Heidän sormensa osuvat toisiinsa aivan lyhyesti. Hän tuijottaa Sherlockin käsiä ja sitten kasvoja, ja Sherlock katsoo takaisin. Rosie alkaa viskoa poneja ympäriinsä.  
  
”Suuteleminen”, Sherlock sanoo, ”oli hyvin miellyttävää. Mietin vain että onko jotain… mahdollisesti jotain erityisiä tilanteita, jolloin se on… odotettua.”  
  
Muovinen poni vierii maton yli ja pysähtyy Johnin jalkaan. ”Milloin tahansa. Milloin tahansa käy oikein hyvin.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock katsoo häntä, ja hän tietää että Sherlock tallentaa hänen vastauksensa. Hyvä niin.  
  
”Taidamme tarvita lisää teetä”, hän sanoo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Ostin kondomeja”, Sherlock sanoo ja ripustaa takkinsa naulakkoon.  
  
John nielaisee muutaman kerran. Rosie onnistuu työntämään pullonsuun kauemmas ja alkaa sitten itkeä. John tuijottaa Sherlockia ja pitelee itkevää lastaan ja yrittää hyvin hitaasti saada jotain tolkkua siihen, mitä Sherlock mahdollisesti sanoi äsken, ellei hän sitten kuullut väärin, ellei hänen mielikuvituksensa vain jotenkin temppuillut, sillä ensinnäkään Sherlock ei käy _ikinä_ kaupassa, ja toiseksi…  
  
Sherlock kävelee hänen luokseen, ottaa Rosien häneltä ja alkaa laulaa. John pudottautuu istumaan alas nojatuoliinsa. _Luoja._ Nyt pitää keskittyä. Sherlock kävelee ympäri huonetta Rosien kanssa ja jatkaa laulamista, ja John tuijottaa ja yrittää pysyä jotenkin kärryillä, käsittämättömän komea mies, tietenkin hän on aina tiennyt sen, pakkohan hänen on ollut tietää, valkoinen kauluspaita ja musta puvuntakki, kuka helvetti edes käyttää sellaisia vaatteita jos ei ole _pakko_ , ja Sherlockin ääni on niin _matala_ , ja hän muistaa etäisesti miten hän viime yönä heräsi ja tajusi että Sherlock tuijotti häntä, ja hän sai työntää sormensa Sherlockin hiuksiin ja suudella miestä ja sitten jatkaa nukkumista ja se oli _täydellistä._  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja asettaa täysin tyytyväisen Rosien matolle istumaan, ”kondomit.”  
  
”Mutta”, John sanoo ja nieleskelee, ” _mutta –_ ”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”John, sinä olet _lääkäri._ Ajattelin että arvostaisit –”  
  
”Tietysti”, hän sanoo, ”totta kai, mutta _Sherlock_ , sinä et… et osta edes _maitoa,_ et osta mitään muuta kuin silloin tällöin laittomia kemikaaleja niiltä hämäriltä nettisivuilta…”  
  
”Täysin laillisia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ainakin siellä mistä ne tulevat, ja sitä paitsi ne ovat _tieteellisiä kokeita_ varten.”  
  
”Niin tietenkin”, John sanoo, ”mutta _kondomit_ , Sherlock, siitä on vasta kolme päivää kun me… muistat varmaan. Ja sen jälkeen olemme vain, tuota, olemme kyllä _suudelleet_ , ja en väitä ettenkö olisi _kiinnostunut,_ mutta... kondomeissa on jotenkin sellainen kaiku, että toinen meistä aikoisi…”  
  
”Sinä”, Sherlock sanoo ja istuutuu yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä hänen eteensä, ja hän vetää terävästi henkeä ja melkein alkaa yskiä. ”Tietenkin sinä. En viitsisi toistaa niin ilmiselvää asiaa ellet näyttäisi vielä hämmentyneemmältä kuin yleensä, mutta sanoit aina ettet ole –”  
  
”Lopeta jo”, John sanoo ja painaa kämmenet naamalleen, _hemmetti, hemmetin hemmetti, kondomeja_ , ”tiedän mitä sanoin ja olin _väärässä._ Luulisi ettet olisi yllättynyt. Eikä se ole… en kuvitellut että _mikään_ tästä tapahtuisi ikinä, niin että se… ei se ole mitenkään… en pitäisi sitä mitenkään mahdottomana.”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa kulmakarvojaan ja ristii sitten kämmenet polviensa päälle. ”John, niin kuin muistat, käskit ottaa kaikki mahdolliset kokeet minusta silloin kun yritin aiheuttaa itselleni hengenvaaran huumeriippuvuudella. Jos haluat, voimme teettää samat kokeet uudestaan, mutta voin vannoa, etten ole koskenut neuloihin sen jälkeen, en ole edes polttanut mitään niin kuin hyvin tiedät, ja on melko ilmiselvää, etten ole ollut seksuaalisessa suhteessa kenenkään –”  
  
”Tiedän”, John sanoo, ” _tiedän_ , voi hemmetti, eihän tästä voi edes _keskustella –_ ”  
  
”Ja luotan tietysti sanaasi”, Sherlock sanoo, ”täysin, mutta emme olleet keskustelleet asiasta, ja ajattelin että lääkärinä haluaisit mieluiten olla varovainen –”  
  
”Ostit minulle”, John aloittaa, nyt pitäisi todellakin lakata vääntelemästä naamaa kämmenten alla mutta se tuntuu yllättävän vaikealta, ” _kondomeja_ , jotta voisin…”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Sherlockia. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä ja nojautuu hieman eteenpäin. Hänen suunsa on näköjään yhä auki, ja vaikuttaa pahasti siltä, että Sherlock odottaa hänen täydentävän sen lauseen.  
  
”Panna sinua”, hän sanoo niin hiljaa kuin pystyy. Rosie heittää häntä ponilla olkapäähän. Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään.  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo, ”jos haluat. Ei tosin välttämättä tänään, olen nimittäin… lievästi hermostunut aiheesta. Ja auttaisi jos voisit lakata tekemästä tuollaisia ilmeitä.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä, ”anteeksi, tämä on vain niin… ja tietenkin _haluan,_ uskon että haluan, en välttämättä tänään koska tämä on aika _paljon_ ja olemme vasta… olemme vasta… mutta Sherlock, ei sen tarvitse mennä niin päin. Sinäkin voisit… sinäkin voit…”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John tarttuu puristaa sormensa kiinni käsinojiin.  
  
”Panna minua”, hän sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan. _Hemmetti._ Ei hän osaa puhua tällaisesta, hänellä ei ole sanastoa eikä selkärankaa eikä _yhtään mitään_ , ja hänen lapsensa yrittää mahdollisesti heittää häntä poneilla päähän, ja ehkä tästä ei pitäisi puhua Rosien lähettyvillä, mutta toisaalta Rosie tuskin vielä ymmärtää, mitä he tarkoittavat sillä kaikella. John ei ole aivan varma ymmärtääkö hän itsekään.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”en usko että tarkoitat tuota.”  
  
John nielaisee pari kirosanaa. ”Jos me nyt kerran puhumme tästä, jos me nyt ihan _oikeasti_ puhumme _tästä_ , niin tietenkin se on… se tuntuu kutakuinkin yhtä hurjalta ja käsittämättömältä molempiin suuntiin, enkä minä todellakaan aio vain hyväksyä sitä että se olisin minä joka… joka… vain sen takia että sanoin joskus, etten ole –”  
  
”Ettet ole kiinnostunut miehistä”, Sherlock sanoo ja suoristaa selkänsä. John nojautuu eteenpäin. Jostain syystä hän ei voi nyt antaa etäisyyden heidän välillään kasvaa. Hän kurottautuu painamaan kämmenensä Sherlockin polvelle ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. ”John, mielestäni aivan looginen johtopäätös –”  
  
”Ei se ole _loogista”_ , John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, mutta ei se kyllä taida siitä selvitä, ”ei tässä ole kyse mistään hemmetin _logiikasta_. Minä olen… olen ilmiselvästi rakastunut sinuun, niin että kaikki mitä sanoin aiemmin on melko… merkityksetöntä. Ja voimme tehdä aivan mitä tahansa haluamme, jos vain haluamme tehdä sen, ja voimme olla… alla ja yllä ja ihan miten vain, ihan miten vain haluamme, ja olen tietenkin _iloinen_ että ostit, tuota, kondomeja, ja olen… olen… olisit voinut myös ostaa maitoa.”  
  
”John.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Sydän hakkaa rinnassa, tämän on pakko olla epäterveellistä.  
  
”Minäkin olen”, Sherlock sanoo ja nappaa yhden Rosien lentävistä poneista, ”rakastunut sinuun. Mutta tiesit sen jo.”  
  
John pudistelee päätään.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä ja hymyilee ihan vähän, ja hän tietää sen ilmeen, _tietenkin tiesit, se oli ilmiselvää, kuinka olisit voinut olla tietämättä, kuinka joku olisi niin keskinkertaisen älykäs ettei lainkaan tajuaisi että -_  
  
Ponit loppuvat ja Rosie yrittää kiivetä pöydälle.  
  
”Tämä on melko hurjaa”, John sanoo ja nousee seisomaan.  
  
Sherlock istuu nojatuolissaan ja katsoo häntä, ja hän kumartuu poimimaan lapsensa joka yrittää joko kiivetä pöydänjalkaa ylös tai mahdollisesti kaataa koko pöydän. Kun hän palaa nojatuoliinsa, hän tajuaa että tee on lopussa ja että hänen sydämensä on jo vähän rauhoittunut. Rosie nojaa hänen olkapäähänsä.  
  
”Minulla on iltavuoro”, hän sanoo, vaikka tietenkin Sherlock tietää sen jo, varmaan näki sen heti aamulla tavasta jolla hän oli käärinyt villapaitansa hihat tai jotain vastaavaa, ”niin että jos haluat nyt päivällä… tehdä jotain, mennä vaikka… vielä ulos, niin minä olen kyllä täällä ja…”  
  
”En halua”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä ja John puristaa varpaansa kiinni mattoon, ”tässä on oikein hyvä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He ovat tutkineet säntillistä puutarhaa Lontoon esikaupunkialueella jo melkein puolitoista tuntia. John on työntänyt kädet syvälle taskuihin ja lakannut teeskentelemästä, että hänestä voisi olla vielä jotain hyötyä. Puolet Gregin tiimistä polttaa tupakkaa. Greg vilkuilee Johnia koko ajan tiheämmin ja John väistelee katseita huolellisesti. Sherlock kiertää ruusupuskaa, josta nainen löytyi kuristettuna. Viisitoista minuuttia vielä, ja sitten John sanoo että nyt on pakko lähteä, toisen heistä ainakin, rouva Hudson lupasi vahtia Rosieta kolmeen saakka ja kello on puoli -  
  
”Veljenpoika!” Sherlock sanoo ja kävelee melkein ruusupuskan läpi hänen luokseen. ”Se oli sittenkin veljenpoika! Se selittää kadonneen oksaleikkurin.”  
  
John avaa suunsa. Hän aikoo luultavasti kysyä jotain, mutta silloin Sherlock pysähtyy hänen eteensä ja suutelee häntä suulle. Hän tarttuu Sherlockia kyynärpäistä ja toivoo että olisi tajunnut vetää henkeä.  
  
”Nerokasta”, Sherlock sanoo ja astuu kauemmaksi, ”melkein huijasi minua, ja se polkupyörä varastossa, niin _ovelaa_.”  
  
John nielaisee muutamaan kertaan. Greg tuijottaa häntä. Anderson, Donovan, Philips, Hall ja kaksi harjoittelijaa, joiden nimiä hän ei muista, tuijottavat häntä.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock käännähtää ympäri ja takin helmat heiluvat miehen perässä. ”Kuvittelin että ne jäljet olivat vahinko, _vahinko_ , John, niin kuin muka jokin voisi olla _sattumaa…_ mikä sinulla on? Oletko nälkäinen?”  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä. Nuorempi harjoittelijoista yskii nyrkkiinsä ja näyttää siltä että yrittää piilotella hymyä. Anderson on sytyttänyt uuden tupakan, Donovan hieroo ohimoitaan ja Greg yrittää selvästi hymyillä Johnille, mutta hän ei nyt aio katsoa sinne päin. Hän seisoo paikallaan keskellä hyvin hoidettua murhanurmikkoa ja odottaa, kun Sherlock tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina, näyttää sitten tajuavan muut seitsemän ihmistä ja nostaa takin kaulukset pystyyn.  
  
”No niin”, Greg sanoo tarpeettoman kovaan ääneen, ”murhaaja on kuulemma veljenpoika, niin että lähdetäänpä nyt sitten… tai tarvitsisimme kyllä vielä jokusen yksityiskohdan. Sherlock, jos voisit vaikka… lähettää tekstiviestin. Olisin hyvin iloinen.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi ehkä tästä mennä”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”jätimme lapsen kotiin ja…”  
  
_Hemmetti._ Jos hän aikoi jotenkin pehmentää tätä, se mahdollisuus taisi juuri mennä.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä takinkaulusten yli, ”Rosie on tosiaan kotona.”  
  
”Lapsemme”, John sanoo, ”joka ei siis… _hemmetti._ Me menemme kyllä nyt.”  
  
”John”, Greg sanoo vähän liian vakavalla äänellä, ”voitaisiin mennä joku ilta kaljalle.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, John sanoo. ”Kaljaa. Hienoa.” Nyt hän kyllä lähtee. Nyt hän kävelee tuosta kahden harjoittelijan välistä, koska se on ainoa tie vapauteen. Sherlock seuraa häntä, murhahan on jo ratkaistu. Jos joku kikattaa, hän ei kuule sitä. Eikä hän oikeastaan edes välitä. Hän hengittää syvään ja tajuaa että se ainakin on totta, ei hän välitä. Hän vain toivoo etteivät hänen poskensa tuntuisi juuri nyt niin kuumilta.  
  
Sherlock tarttuu häntä kyynärvarresta ja silloin hän tajuaa että seisoo edelleen keskellä nurmikkoa. On aivan mahdollista, että Sherlock puolittain taluttaa hänet harjoittelijoiden välistä puutarha-aidalle ja sitten identtisten kivitalojen reunustamalle pikkutielle. Hän nieleskelee ja pysähtyy katukiveyksen reunaan, ja Sherlock irrottaa otteensa ja työntää molemmat kädet syvälle taskuihin.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo niin päättäväisesti kuin pystyy, ”älä pyydä anteeksi. Tuo oli aivan… mehän olemme nyt…”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. Hän nieleskelee ja tuijottaa takaisin. Katu on aivan hiljainen ja vaikuttaa epätodennäköiseltä, että he saisivat täältä taksin. Ehkä Greg ja muut seuraavat heitä hetken päästä, ja he seisovat edelleen tässä ja tuijottavat toisiaan kädet taskuissa.  
  
”Mehän olemme nyt yhdessä”, John sanoo.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
Missään ei näy ketään mutta kulman takaa tulee taksi. Takapenkillä John painaa hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni ja siirtää sitten jalkaansa kunnes se osuu Sherlockin säärtä vasten. Sherlock tuijottaa ulos ikkunasta mutta asettelee kätensä Johnin polvelle. Taksi liukuu äänettömien pikkukatujen läpi ja John aikoo kysyä, miten _ihmeessä_ Sherlock aina saa taksin, mutta viime hetkellä hän puree hampaansa yhteen ja silittää Sherlockin sormia, niitä jotka lepäävät hänen polvellaan. Hän on viime aikoina miettinyt, että ehkä takseilla on jotain tekemistä Mycroftin kanssa, eikä hän oikeastaan halua tietää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Greg soittaa hänelle illalla. Hän lähettää Rosien ryömimään kohti Sherlockia, ja Sherlock mulkaisee häntä mutta asettaa sitten artikkelinsa sivuun. Hän ottaa takkinsa naulakosta ja vastaa puhelimeen vasta rappusissa.  
  
”John”, Greg sanoo, ”halusin vain soittaa, koska… koska…”  
  
”Greg”, John sanoo ja pysähtyy heti ulko-oven viereen, koska ilma on täynnä tihkusadetta.  
  
”Kyllä sinä varmasti tajuat”, Greg sanoo vakavasti. ”Se tuli hieman yllättäen, ja tavallaan ei, koska kyllähän tätä odotettiin, olin itse asiassa lyönyt vetoakin. Mutta tarkoitin mitä sanoin. Käydään joku ilta kaljalla.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, John sanoo, ”tosin minulla on alle vuoden ikäinen lapsi –”  
  
”Ja”, Greg sanoo jokseenkin painokkaasti, ” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Ja Sherlock.”  
  
”John”, Greg huokaisee linjan toisessa päässä, ”olen hyvin iloinen tästä.”  
  
John väistää vettä, joka valuu räystäältä hänen kengänkärjilleen. Hän peruuttaa takaisin eteiseen ja sulkee oven huolellisesti perässään. Vasen sukka on märkä. ”Niin minäkin. Greg, minä taidan nyt mennä takaisin ylös. Jätin hänet olohuoneeseen Rosien kanssa.”  
  
”Hemmetti sentään –”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo, ”en tarkoittanut sitä. Hän pärjää loistavasti, Greg, toisinaan tuntuu siltä että hän pärjää paremmin kuin minä. Ja onhan tämä hullua. En koskaan ajatellut että… että minä…”  
  
”John”, Greg sanoo melkein pehmeästi, ja John nojaa selkänsä ulko-ovea vasten ja katsoo portaikkoa, jossa he lojuivat vierekkäin illalla ennen hänen häitään, hän ja Sherlock, ja he olisivat voineet vaikka nukahtaa siihen, ja sitten siinä typerässä pelissä hän painoi kämmenensä Sherlockin polvelle vaikka ei ollut aivan varma miksi teki sen, ja siitä on niin hirvittävän _kauan._ ”Älä huolehdi.”  
  
”En minä huolehdi”, hän sanoo ja yrittää koota ajatuksiaan. Sherlock on yläkerrassa Rosien kanssa. Kaikki on hyvin, sillä tavalla kuin asiat nyt ylipäänsä voivat olla hyvin sen jälkeen, kun ne ovat muutaman kerran menneet aivan pirstaleiksi.  
  
”Mennään sinne kaljalle”, Greg sanoo rohkaisevasti, ”jonain päivänä.”  
  
”Mennään vain.”  
  
”Voit jutella minulle. En varmaan osaa sanoa mitään, mutta ilmeisesti en ole hirvittävän kärsimätön kuuntelija. Ja voin kuvitella ettei Sherlock ole kaikista helpoin”, Greg pidättää hengitystään ja John melkein näkee rypyt miehen otsalla, ”poikaystävä.”  
  
”Greg”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”meillä on tavallaan nyt lapsi. Yhdessä.”  
  
”Niin”, Greg sanoo, ”tiesinhän minä sen. Mene vain. Minä taidan… kirjoittaa tämän raportin loppuun ja sitten avata yhden kaljan. _John._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyy.  
  
”Olet ansainnut… sen. Mitä se sitten onkin.”  
  
John yrittää nielaista naurahduksen mutta ei aivan ehdi. ”En ole. En todellakaan –”  
  
”Hän näytti onnelliselta”, Greg sanoo, ”tänään kun hän suuteli sinua. Tiedän ettet suunnitellut sitä, tiedäthän, aiemmin. Mutta kun ottaa huomioon kaiken mitä on tapahtunut…”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo.  
  
Parin minuutin päästä hän pysähtyy 221B:n ovensuuhun. Sherlock näyttää irrottavan määrätietoisesti poneilta päitä. Rosie tuijottaa silmät suurina. John nojaa ovenkarmiin ja ajattelee että kyllä, kun ottaa huomioon, että kaikki mitä on tapahtunut, on tapahtunut, näin on hyvä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän asettelee sukat takaisin laatikkoon ja yrittää saada sen näyttämään siltä kuin ei olisi etsinyt niitä kondomeja. Tietenkään hän ei onnistu. Hän istuutuu Sherlockin sängylle, painaa kämmenet polvia vasten ja tietää jo nyt, että kun Sherlock pysähtyy ovensuuhun, mies päättelee kutakuinkin kahdessa sekunnissa miltä John näytti työntäessään sukkia syrjään. Hän hengittää syvään. Hän ei ole hermostunut tai jos onkin, hän ei tiedä mistä se johtuu. Se vain tuntuu niin _kummalliselta_ , ettei koko asiaa ole enää mainittu. Hän ei edes tiedä, minne Sherlock laittoi ne kondomit. Hän ei tiedä mikseivät he ole puhuneet siitä. Hän ei oikein tiedä, haluaako hän puhua siitä, joten hän vain puristaa sormia tiukemmin kiinni polviinsa ja odottaa.  
  
Kun Sherlock lopulta työntää raollaan olevan oven auki, Johnin pitää hetki koota ajatuksiaan. Hän ei ole väärässä paikassa. Hän on ihan oikeasti nukkunut Sherlockin sängyssä jo kolme yötä, koska he nykyään nukkuvat samassa sängyssä, ja koska on parasta nukkua täällä, alakerrassa, missä Rosien huuto kuulostaa siltä kuin se tulisi aivan korvan vierestä. Hänen ei tarvitsisi muistuttaa itseään siitä, että hän saa olla täällä, kun Sherlock painaa makuuhuoneensa oven kiinni perässään ja riisuu aamutakin olkapäiltään. Hän yrittää pitää katseensa tiukasti Sherlockin kasvoissa mutta ei onnistu, ja sekin on oikeastaan ihan okei. Kyllä Sherlock on jo tajunnut, että John silloin tällöin tuijottaa miehen vatsaa ja, tuota noin, toisinaan myös lantiota. Kuten ilmeisesti nyt.  
  
”Sängyn alla”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kondomit. Ne eivät ole sukkalaatikossa vaan sängyn alla, ja kuka ihme edes pitää kondomeja sukkalaatikossa?”  
  
John selvittää kurkkuaan. Sherlock kävelee tasaisilla askelilla hänen luokseen ja istuutuu sängylle hänen viereensä. Heidän olkapäänsä osuvat toisiinsa, kun sänky notkahtaa Sherlockin alla. ”Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut –”  
  
”Ostin ne sinulle”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Tietenkin saat etsiä niitä. Mutta olisit voinut kysyä.”  
  
”Minun täytyy käydä testeissä”, John kuulee sanovansa ja nielaisee, ”niin sitten voimme… sitten emme lainkaan tarvitse…”  
  
Hän tuntee miten Sherlock nojaa hieman kauemmaksi. Oikeaa olkapäätä alkaa heti paleltaa. Hän kääntyy kohti Sherlockia ja asettaa sitten kämmenensä Sherlockin reidelle. Sherlock tuijottaa hänen kättään.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John haluaisi sulkea silmänsä, koska ei ole _mitenkään_ mahdollista että hän olisi aivan yhtäkkiä kehittänyt tällaisen _jutun_ Sherlockin _ääneen_ , ”jos tuo on jokin sosiaalinen koodi, pelkään pahoin että sinun pitää sanoa se minulle ääneen. En koskaan vaivautunut perehtymään –”  
  
”Ei se ole”, hän sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”tai en minä tiedä. En todellakaan tiedä. Yritin vain… nojasit kauemmaksi ja halusin… halusin ettet karkaa.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä niin kuin miettisi, miten hän aina keksii uutta tyhmää sanottavaa. Hänelle tulee vähän parempi olo. ” _John_. En minä _karkaa_.”  
  
”Et tietenkään”, hän sanoo, ”loppuelämän mittainen järjestely. Niinhän me puhuimme. Tuota, minä en nyt mitenkään haluaisi kysyä, että oletko ajatellut niitä… kondomeja.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. Hän vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”Oletko ajatellut niitä kondomeja?”  
  
”Halusit sittenkin kysyä”, Sherlock sanoo silmät kapeina. ”Olen. Tietenkin olen. En ollut käynyt kaupassa neljään kuukauteen. Se oli kummallista.”  
  
”Tarkoitin että”, John sanoo, ”että jos olisit kiinnostunut kokeilemaan niitä, niin voisit… sanoa minulle.”  
  
”Nyt”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Nyt?” John toistaa.  
  
”Luulin että ehdotit sitä”, Sherlock sanoo ja ilmeisesti yrittää lukea hänen ajatuksiaan kulmakarvojen liikkeistä. Hän yrittää pitää ne paikoillaan mutta ei aivan onnistu.  
  
”Niin ehdotinkin”, hän sanoo, _luoja_ , niin hän tosiaan taisi ehdottaa, ”mutta vain jos haluat. Oikeastaan halusin lähinnä… ottaa sen esille. Siltä varalta että haluat.”  
  
”Halusit ottaa kondomit esille.”  
  
”Ei kun”, John sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä, terveydenhoitaja todellakin valehteli hänelle kaksikymmentäkolme vuotta sitten sanoessaan, että seksistä puhuminen muuttuu aikuisena paljon helpommaksi, ”halusin ottaa asian esille. Seksin. Halusin tiedustella että… haluaisitko kokeilla…”  
  
”Onko tuo tiedustelu”, Sherlock kysyy ja nojaa kohti häntä, ja hän tajuaa tuijottavansa Sherlockin huulia, ”vai ehdotus?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoo ja tarkoittaa sitä, ”en todellakaan tiedä. Sherlock, minä olen aivan onneton tässä. En osaa edes… puhua, saati sitten…”  
  
”Aioin ehdottaa sitä eilen”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta sinä aloit puhua siitä potilaasta, jolla oli känsiä.”  
  
John avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti ja aivan liian matalalla äänellä.  
  
”Sinä”, John sanoo ja nielaisee muutaman kerran, ”tee sinä se. Ole sinä… päällä. Miten se ikinä sanotaankin. Jos vain… haluat.”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja nojaa edelleen lähemmäs, aivan liian lähelle, John kuvittelee tuntevansa hengityksen kasvoillaan, ”kuvittelin ilmaisseeni selkeästi, että olen täysin tyytyväinen kumpaan tahansa vaihtoehtoon, joten on selvää että olisi parasta, jos sinä –”  
  
”Sinä kuvittelet etten halua”, John sanoo ja painaa toisenkin kämmenen Sherlockin reidelle. Hänen kätensä tärisevät mutta ei se haittaa, he ovat tässä, hän ja Sherlock, he ovat olleet tässä koko ajan. He kyllä pystyvät tähän. ”Kuvittelet että haluan olla kanssasi vain koska olen yksinäinen tai jotain muuta sellaista, tai niin rikki etten pysty kuvittelemaan enää löytäväni ketään… naista, tai kuvittelet että olen niin koukussa adrenaliiniin etten voi jättää sinua, ja saatat olla oikeassa mutta ei se ole _koko juttu_ , ei ollenkaan. Tai sitten tajuat että olen rakastunut sinuun mutta ajattelet että… että seksi ei kuulu siihen, ja että sinun pitää jotenkin… yrittää... olla niin kuin me emme olisi… Sherlock, minä haluan _sinut_. Haluan vain sinut. En tiedä miten me päädyimme tähän ja rehellisesti sanottuna olen edelleen välillä ihan helvetin hämmentynyt, mutta haluan sinut, ja jos sinä haluat… kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan. Jos haluat niin minäkin haluan. Ja en tarkoita että en muutenkin haluaisi, mutta jos sinä et halua, niin tietenkään sitten minä en –”  
  
”John.”  
  
John vetää terävästi henkeä. Keuhkoissa rahisee. Sherlock on painanut kämmenensä hänen kämmentensä päälle, niin että heidän kätensä muodostavat nyt hikisen ja hieman tärisevän kasan, joka pitelee Sherlockin paljaita reisiä. Johnilla on vähän vaikeuksia muistaa reisilihasten latinankielisiä nimiä.  
  
”Tuossa ei ole mitään järkeä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”On siinä”, John sanoo, ”varmasti on, minä en vain… en osaa puhua tästä. Haluan kokeilla sitä. Jos sinä haluat. Ja haluan että sinä… sinä…”  
  
”John, ole ystävällinen ja puhu kokonaisilla lauseilla.”  
  
”En pysty”, hän sanoo ja tajuaa sitten, että se oli kokonainen lause. ”Sherlock. _Sherlock_. Minulla ei ole hajuakaan miten tämä toimii, mutta kuvittelisin että se vaatii vähän… kärsivällistä, ja… venyttämistä, ja suoraan sanottuna olisin iloinen jos voisin… maata selälläni. Jos se vain millään on mahdollista. En usko että pystyn… jos en näe mitä teet, en usko että…”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ”rauhoitu. Olen lukenut –”  
  
John nielaisee kesken naurahduksen, joka kyllä kuulosti hyvin hermostuneelta. ”Älä sano noin. Tuo kuulostaa ihan siltä kuin olisit lukenut _ohjekirjan_.”  
  
Sherlock puree alahuultaan.  
  
” _Luoja_.”  
  
”Se oli vain käytännöllistä”, Sherlock sanoo silmät kapeina, ”yritin _valmistautua_ , vaikka tietenkin kuvittelin että roolit menisivät toisin päin. Olin ajatellut että _minä_ makaisin selälläni sängyllä ja sinä –”  
  
John painaa kämmenensä Sherlockin poskille ja suutelee älytöntä, käsittämätöntä, uskomatonta miestä suulle.  
  
Noin kymmenen minuutin päästä hän makaa selällään sängyllä ja koettaa hengittää tasaisesti. Sherlock istuu hänen jalkojensa välissä ja vilkuilee välillä hänen kasvojaan ja välillä hänen… mutta sitä hän ei oikeastaan halua nyt ajatella, ei ainakaan liian yksityiskohtaisesti. Ei sillä ettei se olisi tavallaan hyvin selvää joka kerta, kun Sherlock vähänkin liikuttaa sormiaan. Hänen pitäisi ajatella jotain muuta. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti ajatella jotain muuta. Hän yrittää mutta se ei onnistu lainkaan. Sherlock puree alahuultaan ja näyttää niin _keskittyneeltä_ , ja John on _lääkäri_ hitto vie mutta silti hän ei voi ymmärtää miten helvetissä Sherlockin on tarkoitus -  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, hipaisee hänen sisäreittään ja vetää sitten äkkiä kätensä pois, kun hän hengittää niin terävästi että melkein vinkaisee, ”jos voisit millään _rentoutua_ , niin tämä olisi varmasti paljon –”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni, mutta sitten hänen on pakko avata ne uudestaan, koska Sherlock istuu hänen _jalkojensa välissä_ , ”tiedän, se ei vain… se ei vain _onnistu_ …”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Jos haluat –”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo, ”älä lopeta, kyllä minä… pitää vain ajatella jotain muuta, jotain muuta kuin että sinä yrität –”  
  
”Äiti soitti minulle tänään”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Hän haluaa tietää aiommeko me mennä naimisiin.”  
  
John räpyttelee silmiään. ”Naimisiin? Mitä? Nytkö? Vai myöhemmin? Vai – helvetti, _Sherlock_ –”  
  
”Ensimmäinen sormi”, Sherlock sanoo ja hymyilee raivostuttavan omahyväisesti, ja John painaa päänsä tyynyä vasten ja yrittää tottua siihen, ja vähän myöhemmin hän kyllä sanoo Sherlockille suorat sanat, sitten kun Sherlockin sormi ei enää – ”Enkä varsinaisesti valehdellut. Hän tosiaan kysyi sitä. He kuulemma haluavat osallistua kustannuksiin.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John sanoo hampaidensa välistä. Se ei tunnu enää aivan niin kummalliselta. Ei se varsinaisesti tunnu hyvältäkään. Ehkä olisi vain ollut parempi myöntää, että neljäkymmentävuotiaana ihminen on hieman liian vanha kokeilemaan uusia asioita, varsinkaan _tällaisia_ uusia asioita. ”Sinun vanhempasi haluavat… maksaa meidän…”  
  
”He ovat jo vähän suunnitelleet”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta puhutaan hetki jostain muusta. Kerron ne suunnitelmat sinulle sitten, kun haluan saada toisen sormen –”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, John sanoo, ”ole _hiljaa_ , tämä on ihan _hullua_ , sinä vain istut siinä ja… ja… ja puhut, ja minä…”  
  
”Sinäkin puhut koko ajan”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ja yritän sitä paitsi vain tehdä tästä miellyttävämpää. Ilmeisesti se tuntuu yleensä aluksi hieman epämukavalta.”  
  
”Kyllä”, John sanoo, ” _kyllä_ , mutta ei… ei pelkästään huonolla tavalla epämukavalta. Ja sinä… näytät niin… näytät siltä kuin aikoisit…”  
  
”Hevosia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”he haluavat että me lähdemme kirkolta hevoskärryillä. Kaksi valkoista hevosta, ja kärryjen pitää kuulemma olla vähintään kahdeksankymmentä vuotta vanhat.”  
  
John aikoo kiroilla ääneen, ja sitten hän kiroilee ääneen mutta aivan eri syystä. Hän yrittää olla ajattelematta hevoskärryjä, aivan _naurettavaa_ , ja Sherlockia, joka luultavasti näyttäisi olevan juuri oikeassa paikassa. Ehkä Sherlock seisoisi kärryjen vieressä ja pitäisi hänelle ovea auki, eikä hän tietenkään sietäisi sellaista, hän suutelisi Sherlockia, aivan sama kuinka moni näkisi, ja hehän olisivat sitä paitsi _naimisissa_ -  
  
”Emme me mene naimisiin”, hän sanoo ja yllättyy siitä miten hengästyneeltä kuulostaa. ”Näin on hyvä. Näin on oikein hyvä. Me olemme tyytyväisiä näin.”  
  
”John, minulla on kaksi sormea sinun –”  
  
”Tarkoitin että”, hän sanoo nopeasti, ”haluan vain olla sinun kanssasi. Se on ihan tarpeeksi. Se on oikein hyvä. Ja jos tarvitsemme jotain laillisia juttuja, vaikka… Rosien takia, niin uskon että Mycroft voi hoitaa ne. Että jos minä vaikka kuolisin –”  
  
” _John_.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo. Hän ei näe Sherlockin kumpaakaan kättä mutta kasvot hän näkee. ” _Anteeksi_. Tarkoitin vain, että tietenkin haluamme varmistaa, että vaikka toiselle meistä… kävisi jotain, niin mitään _laillisia ongelmia_ ei tulisi. Mutta Mycroft hoitaa sen yhdellä puhelinsoitolla. Ei meidän tarvitse mennä naimisiin.”  
  
”Luulen että äiti olisi iloinen”, Sherlock sanoo, ”jos joskus menisimme käymään.”  
  
”Se kuulostaa hyvältä”, John sanoo. ”Se kuulostaa oikein hyvältä. Sherlock, luulen että – _hemmetti_ , miten _hitossa_ –”  
  
”Jos kuvittelet että tuo kiroilu on jotenkin puoleensavetävää”, Sherlock sanoo ja rypistää hänelle otsaansa, ”olet osittain väärässä.”  
  
”Osittain”, hän toistaa ja nauraa ääneen. ”Sherlock, minä makaan tässä ja sinä… sinä todella… en olisi ikinä uskonut että me…”  
  
”Tuossa ei ole mitään järkeä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Miltä tämä tuntuu?”  
  
”Oudolta”, John sanoo, ”kummalliselta, hieman… minun pitää vähän tottua. Mutta haluan kokeilla. Haluan että sinä –”  
  
”Voisin kokeilla taivuttaa sormia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”olen lukenut että se on joskus –”  
  
” _Helvetti_ ”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa sitten polviensa välistä miestä joka katsoo hänen suu auki ja näyttää aivan yhtä hämmästyneeltä kuin hänkin, ”mitä sinä _teit?_ ”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tein”, Sherlock sanoo mutta ei kuulosta aivan yhtä närkästyneeltä kuin tavallisesti, ”sinun kuuluisi olla _lääkäri_.”  
  
John yrittää sanoa jotain, mutta sitten Sherlock tekee sen uudestaan.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ”John, _John, John,_ sinä _täriset –_ ”  
  
Se ei ole parempaa, eikä huonompaa, vain _erilaista_ , ja hänen polvensa osuvat Sherlockin olkapäihin, eikä hän tiedä yrittääkö hän sulkea jalkojaan vai avata niitä. Oikeastaan hän ei tiedä nyt yhtään _mitään_. Ja Sherlock on kumartunut alemmas, käsittämätöntä, Sherlock tuijottaa häntä, _häntä_ , eikä hän uskalla miettiä miltä hän mahtaa näyttää, vaikka kyllähän hän sen tietää, noin niin kuin suurin piirtein, hän on kuitenkin _lääkäri_ , eikä siitä tunnu olevan hänelle nyt mitään hyötyä, koska tämä on niin kovasti eri asia, ja hänestä tuntuu että hänen vasemman lantioluunsa vieressä on kohta pieni märkä kohta.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo, ”minä luulen että voisit –”  
  
”Kondomi”, Sherlock keskeyttää hänet hengästyneenä, ja hän kuvittelee näkevänsä hikeä Sherlockin ohimoilla, ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina ja vetää hitaasti sormensa pois, ”paitsi että emme tarvitse, koska minä… _John_ …”  
  
”Emme tarvitse kondomia”, John sanoo ja yrittää kuulostaa varmalta, pätevältä, koska Sherlock katsoo häntä niin kuin haluaisi että hän kertoo miten se tehdään, ”minä näin ne koetulokset. Minulla varmaan on ne edelleen jossain. Ei kondomia. Yritä vain… yritä…”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja puristaa hänen polviaan.  
  
”Haluatko että”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”että _autan_ sinua, käteni taitavat täristä mutta jos se ei…”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Sherlock sanoo ja nauraa kummallista hengästynyttä naurua, joka kuulostaa epätavallisen korkealta ja enemmän kuin vähän hermostuneelta, ”minä olen kyllä aivan… jos kosket minuun nyt niin minä varmaan…”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”kokeillaan.”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee.  
  
John painaa silmänsä kiinni ja täyttää keuhkot hapella.  
  
”Yritä rentoutua”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John puristaa hampaansa yhteen jotta ei nauraisi, koska se kuulostaa siltä mitä hän voisi sanoa potilaalle, paitsi että Sherlockin ääni tärisee ja on aivan käsittämättömän matala, tuollainen ääni saisi kenet tahansa -  
  
”John?” Sherlock sanoo kun John yrittää tasata hengitystään. ” _John?_ Onko kaikki hyvin? Miltä se… tuntuu?”  
  
”Odota hetki”, John sanoo. _Helvetti. Helvetin helvetti._ Hän todella makaa tässä, ja _Sherlock Holmes_ -  
  
”John?”  
  
Hän painaa kämmenensä ensin Sherlockin alaselälle ja sitten takapuolelle, ja tietenkin hänen kätensä ovat nihkeät ja hikiset ja tärisevät, mutta hän ei nyt välitä siitä _lainkaan_. Hän vetää Sherlockia lähemmäs ja kuulee miten Sherlock päästää hapen vyörymään ulos keuhkoistaan.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hieman katkonaisesti, ”olen pahoillani mutta tämä ei varmaan… kestä kovin pitkään.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, John sanoo. ”Katso minuun. Sherlock, _katso minuun._ ”  
  
Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
John hengittää niin hyvin kuin osaa ja tuntee miten häntä työnnetään hitaasti kohti sängynpäätyä. Lakana menee rutuille hänen selkänsä alla. Se on omituista. Hänen kätensä ovat Sherlockin takapuolella ja Sherlock työntää häntä hitaasti eteenpäin ja sitten vetäytyy kauemmas, ja hän _yritti_ hengittää tasaisesti mutta ei se nyt oikein onnistu. Parempi keskittyä vain… vain… mutta hän ei lainkaan tiedä mihin hän voisi keskittyä, ja Sherlock tekee ääniä joita John ei koskaan uskonut kuulevansa, ja hän miettii hajamielisesti uskoiko edes Sherlock, ja hän haluaisi suudella miestä ellei tämä olisi nyt hieman kiireinen, ja sitten hän puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja vain tuijottaa, kun Sherlock kumartuu eteenpäin ja ottaa hänet käteensä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo melkein saman tien, _”John, John –”_  
  
John odottaa kokonaista lausetta, jonkinlaista johtopäätöstä, mutta sitä ei tule. Sherlockin käsi vavahtaa. Hän puristaa omat sormensa tiukemmin Sherlockin selälle, ja sitten Sherlock tuijottaa häntä suu auki ja silmät suurena ja hengittää niin John näkee miten rintakehä laskee ja nousee ja laskee ja nousee, ja hän kuvittelee tuntevansa Sherlockin sydämenlyönnit vaikka se on _mahdotonta_ , ja hän itse ei ole vielä lähelläkään. Hän irrottaa kämmenensä Sherlockin alaselältä joka on nyt nihkeä ja tärisee aivan vähän, _uskomatonta_ , ja sitten hän painaa kämmenensä Sherlockin poskea vasten ja Sherlock painaa silmänsä kiinni ja liukuu pois hänestä. Käsittämätöntä. Hän työntää hiuksia pois Sherlockin kasvoilta, ja Sherlock istuutuu takaisin hänen jalkojensa väliin, sänky huojuu, heidän hengityksensä täyttävät koko huoneen, ja John miettii hajamielisesti että ehkä olisi parempi jos hän hoitaisi itse homman loppuun, sitten hän voisi ehkä… ehkä pidellä Sherlockia, ei _sylissään_ mutta kuitenkin sillä tavalla ihot vastakkain, jos Sherlock vain antaisi, ja hän luulee että ehkä Sherlock antaisi. Hän melkein ehtii saada omat sormensa ympärilleen ennen kuin Sherlock työntää ne syrjään.  
  
Hän kiroilee vähän. Sherlock toistaa hänen nimeään. Hän on neljäkymmentävuotias ja hän miettii hämärästi, miten _helvetissä_ jonkun _käsi_ voi tuntua niin _hyvältä_ , ja sitten hän tulee.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”John.”  
  
Hänen silmänsä ovat kiinni, hänen nenänsä on Sherlockin niskassa joka tuoksuu aivan Sherlockilta, eikä hän millään jaksaisi nyt puhua.  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja liikahtaa hänen sylissään, ja hän antaa nenänsä liukua selkärankaa pitkin lapaluiden väliin, ”voisitko ystävällisesti kertoa miten… miten minä…”  
  
Luoja. Hän painaa kämmenensä Sherlockin vatsalle ja tuntee miten Sherlock vetää sitä sisäänpäin. On aivan mahdollista, että Sherlock Holmes yritti juuri äsken kysyä häneltä kuinka pärjäsi sängyssä. Hän haluaa sanoa, että ei tämä ole kilpailu, _senkin idiootti_ , ei tässä ole kyse _pärjäämisestä_. Tämä on loppuelämän juttu.  
  
”Loistavasti”, hän sanoo ja enemmänkin tuntee kuin kuulee Sherlockin huokaisun. ”Olit uskomaton. Täydellinen.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo niin matalalla äänellä, että sen pitäisi olla laitonta, ”jos huijaat minua, niin minä kyllä –”  
  
”Olit _ällistyttävä_ ”, hän sanoo, ” _ihmeellinen_.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Suorastaan nerokas.”  
  
” _John_.” Nyt Sherlock kuulostaa jo hieman turhautuneelta. ”Se oli vain _seksiä_.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja työntää nenänsä Sherlockin hiuksiin, koska hän, John Watson, saa tehdä sen, aivan niin kuin hän saa kuljettaa hitaasti sormiaan Sherlockin käsivartta pitkin, ja aivan niin kuin hän saa keittää Sherlockille teetä joka ikinen aamu.  
  
”Minulla on vessahätä”, Sherlock sanoo ja kömpii ylös sängystä.  
  
John makaa selällään silmät kiinni ja kuuntelee askeleita, ja sitten hän nukahtaa. Noin viidentoista minuutin kuluttua hän herää siihen, että heidän lapsensa huutaa, ja hänen vieressään Sherlock huokaisee äänekkäästi ja sanoo _sinun vuorosi._  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ”et voi olla tosissasi.”  
  
”Se vain joulukuusi”, hän sanoo. ”Naapurin metsästä. Niin kuin perinteeseen kuuluu.”  
  
” _Perinteeseen_ ”, Sherlock toistaa ja näyttää siltä kuin olisi nielaissut kärpäsen.  
  
”Ja jos joudumme ongelmiin lain kanssa, olen varma että Mycroft voi hoitaa asian.”  
  
”Minulla olisi vähän kiireitä”, Mycroft sanoo ja huokaisee raskaasti, ”Euroopan Unionin taloustilanne –”  
  
”Et voi _mitenkään_ hoitaa myös EU:ta”, rouva Holmes sanoo ja pysähtyy sohvan viereen käsivarret ristittyinä rinnan päälle, ”varsinkaan kun Britannia ei enää edes kuulu siihen.”  
  
”Se on vain harrastus, äiti”, Mycroft sanoo, ”hyvin stressaava harrastus.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa Johnia silmät kapeina, ”minä en todellakaan aio kävellä naapurin metsään, kun lunta on melkein kolme senttiä ja minulla on parhaat kenkäni –”  
  
”Isä”, Rosie sanoo ja huokaa niin äänekkäästi, että he kaikki jähmettyvät paikoilleen, paitsi Sherlockin isä, joka hätkähtää hereille päiväuniltaan, ”varmasti olet kuullut _lainaamisesta_. Voit aivan mainiosti _lainata_ sopivat kengät.”  
  
”Rosie”, Sherlock sanoo ja Rosie nostaa kirjan korkeammalle kasvojensa eteen, ”viisastelu ei kyllä –”  
  
Rosie naurahtaa. John naurahtaa. Rouva Holmes naurahtaa, Mycroft näyttää lievästi huvittuneelta ja herra Holmes nukahtaa uudelleen.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sherlock sanoo ja nousee nojatuolista ylös käsittämättömän nopeasti. John räpyttelee silmiään. Hänen polvensa on muuttunut jäykemmäksi viime vuosina. Hän ottaa tukea käsinojasta ja yrittää olla kuulematta nivelten naksahtelua. ” _Hyvä on_. Haetaan sitten _kuusi_. Niin kuin sillä olisi jotain väliä.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Rosie sanoo.  
  
”Hienoa”, Sherlockin äiti sanoo. ”Menkäähän nyt jo, pojat. Tofu tulee kohta uunista.”  
  
”Tofu?” Sherlockin isä sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään. ”Luulin että meillä oli kalkkunaa.”  
  
”Rosie on kasvissyöjä”, John sanoo ja nielaisee sitten, kun Rosie vilkaisee häntä kirjansa yli. ”Tarkoitan siis että me olemme kasvissyöjiä. Me kaikki. Myös minä.”  
  
Hänestä tuntuu että Sherlock nauraa hänelle.  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä he yrittävät sahata kuusta poikki naapurin mailla. Kumpikaan heistä ei oikein osaa käyttää sahaa.  
  
”Tämä on mahdotonta”, Sherlock sanoo ja istuutuu lumeen, jota tosiaan on noin kolme senttiä.  
  
”Niin on”, John sanoo. ”Mennään kauppaan ja ostetaan muovinen kuusi.”  
  
”Rosie suuttuu.”  
  
”Sen voi kierrättää myöhemmin.”  
  
” _John_.”  
  
John vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka istuu polvet koukussa lumihangessa ja työntää toisella kädellä hiuksia pois otsalta. Ohimoilla on muutama harmaa suortuva. John miettii, pitäisikö hänen istuutua miehen viereen, mutta hän ei luultavasti pääsisi enää takaisin ylös.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”tiedän.”  
  
”Et tiedä.”  
  
”Tiedänpäs.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Minä myös”, hän sanoo. ”Mennään takaisin. Polvea alkaa kolottaa.”  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja mutisee hänelle jotain, mikä saattaa olla _vanha mies_ , ja hän tarttuu Sherlockia takin kauluksesta ja suutelee suulle.


End file.
